Encanto Grego
by NathalieChan
Summary: YAOI- UA AioliaxMu AiolosxSaga DohkoxShion KanonxMilo ShakaxCamus - Um jovem e pacato estudante de Psicologia procura manter sua sanidade mental intacta apesar da convivência com um grego EXTREMAMENTE irritante.
1. Primeiro dia

Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de pedir a compreensão dos leitores pela escolha dos casais. Não é segredo que sou fã de ShakaxMu, MiloxCamus, etc... mas não pretendo na presente fic juntar os casais mais comuns. Essa fic é um presente para o Cajango fofíssimo, a quem prometi escrever AioliaxMu algum dia, já que ele é fã do casal e mesmo assim lê as minhas fics ShakaxMu e as comenta. Obrigada à Mesarthim mais uma vez pela betagem! Para quem acompanha as fics Lemúria e Padma (perfil Mauvelotus – parceria Nathaliechan e Mesarthim), atualizações em breve!

xxxxx

**Encanto Grego – O primeiro dia**

O primeiro dia de aula de Mu na Grécia ia bem. A barreira idiomática que lhe seria problemática para a compreensão das aulas fora quebrada durante o período de espera, imposto pela barreira burocrática para a regularização da situação acadêmica do rapaz. De origem tibetana, Mu passou a residir na Grécia para acompanhar o pai em seu novo emprego como escultor de estatuetas e pilastras do Hotel Femanis, um dos mais luxuosos da região metropolitana da cidade de Atenas, atualmente em reforma. Não é a primeira vez que Mu se encontra longe de seu país natal, visto que ainda pequeno mudou-se para a Inglaterra, onde seu pai trabalhava como restaurador de obras de arte. Em Londres deu início ao curso de Psicologia, e conheceu um dos poucos a quem considera amigos – e dentre eles o único com quem teve um relacionamento mais íntimo. A mudança não foi fácil, tanto por questões idiomáticas, culturais, climáticas, e pela ausência das pessoas com quem formou um vínculo de amizade, mas Mu decidiu-se por acompanhar o pai onde quer que ele fosse.

Um tanto acanhado ao chegar na sala de aula, o tibetano escolheu uma carteira mais ao fundo para não chamar a atenção dos colegas, o que seria impossível por conta de sua aparência física tão incomum: olhos puxados, cabelos lilases, e por fim a pele alva como a neve em um país tão quente. Sua primeira aquisição na Grécia, aliás, foi um protetor solar com o maior fator de proteção encontrado.

Mas como já foi dito, o dia ia bem, até o momento em que os colegas começaram a chegar. Entre murmúrios ninguém teve coragem de se aproximar do novato, o que causou a Mu uma sensação de que era observado tal como um ser exótico em um zoológico. Um recém-chegado, um loiro mui belo de longas madeixas cacheadas, não escondeu a perplexidade ao encarar o novo colega, parando diante dele por alguns instantes e aproximando-se em seguida com ar de curiosidade.

- Hum... então o seu cabelo é natural mesmo? Interessante... – Sem delongas, o rapaz pegou uma mecha de cabelo do colega que lhe caía ao ombro, fitando-a com um sorriso de canto estampado no rosto. Quando Mu levantou o rosto para fitar o colega, este se abaixou para fitá-lo, e o ariano se espantou ao perceber que o loiro tocava um dos pontos em sua testa.

- Por que você fez uma tatuagem na testa? Que coisa estranha... você depila as sobrancelhas? – A proximidade do rosto do outro fez com que Mu corasse, fazendo com que o grego gargalhasse. – Não precisa ficar com vergonha! Desculpe, eu não me apresentei, meu nome é...

- Milo, dá pra sair da frente ou tá difícil? Tá atrapalhando a passagem, sabia? – Mu virou o rosto para ver quem chegava, um rapaz da altura do loiro, de cabelos castanho-dourados e olhos tão verdes quanto os seus.

- Que foi, Olia? Dormiu comigo? – O loiro exibia um sorriso sarcástico, aparentemente nada disposto a sair dali.

- Bom dia, Milo. Dá licença, anda... – O recém chegado parecia cansado, suspirando em seguida.

- Fala sério, isso tudo é porque não agüenta ficar olhando pra minha bunda escultural sem apertar? A seca tá nesse nível, leãozinho? – Ao perceber o sorriso sarcástico do loiro se alargar, o outro prensou seu corpo contra a carteira de Mu, sentando-se em seguida na carteira atrás dele. Mu ouviu uma risada daquele que havia sentado atrás de si e percebeu que o professor encarava Milo com cara de poucos amigos, e este um tanto catatônito sentou-se rapidamente atrás de Aiolia, não antes de puxar com força os cabelos do colega que ria, murmurando uma palavra não abrangida pelo vocabulário grego de Mu.

O professor, mui mal humorado, decidiu aplicar um teste aos alunos, e o ariano se viu obrigado a escrever sobre a obra de Jung, em grego, logo no primeiro dia de aula. O professor estranhamente não o havia notado, aliás, parecia ser o único na sala a não ter notado o novato. Mu pensou em se apresentar ao professor quanto o entregou o exercício, mas este sequer levantou os olhos do livro que lia ao recebê-lo. O ariano optou por ficar calado, e assim saiu da sala em direção ao banheiro. Ao entrar na cabine, escorou as costas na parede e suspirou, tentando se acalmar e ser um pouco mais otimista quanto ao segundo horário.

Mu não pôde deixar de reparar que o professor parecia outro no segundo tempo. Andava de um lado para o outro, seu tom de voz era mais ameno e seu olhar menos rude. Impressão dele ou o professor olhava demais na direção da sua fila, porém um pouco além da sua carteira?

Quando o sinal de término da aula tocou, Mu se virou para o colega sentado atrás dele.

- Você poderia me emprestar o seu caderno? Eu preciso anotar a matéria das aulas perdidas e... – O ariano parou de falar ao escutar uma sonora gargalhada, que chamou a atenção de todos os colegas, que preparavam-se para deixar o recinto.

- E você acha que EU anoto matéria? – O ariano fitou o outro com raiva, tentando conter a sua personalidade explosiva ao sentir-se humilhado pelo gesto do grego.

- Muito obrigado. – E preparava-se para deixar a sala quando entrou um homem parecido com o grego que lhe respondera mal, porém mais alto, mais velho e vestido socialmente.

- Mu é você? – O tibetano pensou duas vezes antes de responder, acenando positivamente com a cabeça, surpreso ao ver parar ao lado do moreno uma figura idêntica ao professor mal humorado.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Saga. Sou o reitor deste estabelecimento de ensino. É um prazer recebê-lo na Faculdade de Psicologia. Meu irmão o recebeu bem?

- Ah... se aplicar prova pra sala porque eu esbarrei no Milo é receber bem, o Kanon foi ótimo! – O leonino respondeu prontamente, e o reitor olhou ao seu redor, suspirando aliviado ao perceber que só restavam ele, Aiolos, Kanon, Aiolia e Milo na sala de aula além do novato.

- Você não esbarrou em mim, seu desgraçado! Tava provocando o – Antes que Milo pudesse denunciá-lo, o professor tapou sua boca com a mão e segurou o loiro exaltado, enquanto o reitor levou as mãos ao rosto e suspirou.

- Perdoe-nos pelo inconveniente, Mu. Digamos que seu colega Milo é um tanto... desbocado quando nervoso. – O ariano percebeu o olhar repressivo do reitor para o aluno, que logo foi solto pelo professor e saiu da sala de aula a largas passadas, visivelmente alterado. O novato tomou as dores do colega para si e fez menção de seguí-lo no intento de tentar acalmá-lo, mas o professor mal humorado prontamente tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Eu cuido disso. Os problemas da instituição devem ser resolvidos pelo corpo docente, e o professor responsável pela turma sou eu. – O professor saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, deixando um Mu atônito junto a Saga, Aiolos e Aiolia. Diante daquela situação estranha, o veterano subitamente gargalhou, dando fim ao silêncio que se instalara na sala desde a saída do professor. Por fim, o homem parecido com Aiolia se aproximou deste, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos enquanto lhe dirigia um olhar terno.

- Eu ainda não me apresentei devidamente. Sou Aiolos Femanis, filho do proprietário do Hotel Femanis. Vim buscá-lo conforme orientação de meu pai. Não sabia que estava mesma turma que o meu maninho... – O sorriso do irmão mais velho parecia irritar profundamente ao mais novo, encabulado com o gesto do irmão.

- Dá pra parar de falar como se eu fosse criança, Aiolos? – Pela primeira vez o ariano viu o leonino enfezar-se, cruzando os braços e suspirando.

- Quando você parar de agir como uma... e nós estamos atrasados. Mu não deve estar acostumado a almoçar tarde e o pai dele vai ficar preocupado se demorarmos. – O grego tocou o ombro do irmão com uma das mãos e o ombro do tibetano com a outra, empurrando-os levemente para que andassem consigo.

- Até mais, Saga! Obrigado pela ajuda. - O moreno exibiu um largo sorriso ao fitar o loiro, sem deixar de empurrar seu irmão e um tibetano cujo rosto apresentava um tom rosado pela vergonha. Fato é que ele ainda não havia se acostumado aos costumes gregos, e principalmente à forma como os gregos se tocam naturalmente.

- Até mais... – O reitor exibiu um em meio ao seu ar de cansaço um discreto sorriso de canto enquanto observava Aiolos levando as "crianças" embora.

O mais velho abriu a porta do carro para Mu, esperando que ele se ajeitasse no banco traseiro do carro quando notou o rubor no rosto do rapaz.

- O que foi? Está com febre? – Antes que Mu pudesse protestar, o grego levou a palma da mão direita à sua testa para verificar sua temperatura. O sagitariano logo percebeu a expressão assustada do estrangeiro e lhe dirigiu um sorriso tão terno quanto o que dirigia ao seu irmão mais novo momentos atrás.

- A Grécia é bem diferente do seu país de origem, não? Imagino que esteja estranhando os nossos costumes e o nosso clima, mas... espero que se adapte logo. Pode contar comigo para que precisar, ok?

- Huhum... – Mu engoliu seco e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, afetado pela proximidade do mais velho e surpreso pelas palavras dele. Desde que chegara à Grécia, o acanhado ariano não havia feito amizades. Suas atividades se limitavam à leitura de livros de Psicologia que ele havia adiantado pela ânsia em estudar, quando não estava ocupado ajudando seu pai com as esculturas. O caminho até o hotel foi percorrido silenciosamente, pois o leonino falante parecia pouco disposto a falar com o irmão, que parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Obviamente, o ariano se manteve calado também, observando pela janela do carro a bela paisagem praieira.

Ao chegar no hotel, o tibetano agradeceu ao grego pela carona, avisou ao pai da sua chegada e seguiu para seu quarto, disposto a descansar um pouco antes do almoço. Deitou de costas sobre o colchão de mola e cerrou os olhos para descansar, e acordou com alguém esmurrando a porta de seu quarto. Preguiçosamente levantou da cama, abrindo a porta rapidamente ao imaginar que poderia ser seu "padrasto" preocupado com ele. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao reconhecer seu estúpido colega de sala à sua frente?

- Ô Bela Adormecida! – O leonino fez uma mesura como se cumprimentasse uma dama - Pensei que tivesse morrido aí dentro, te chamei umas vinte vezes! Vem almoçar logo, tá todo mundo esperando! Meu pai cismou de reunir todo mundo pra falar sobre negócios... hunf... – O leonino parecia enfadado e Mu mordeu o lábio inferior para não responder mal àquele que o havia ironizado e o acompanhava tão somente para cumprir ordens paternas. "Não seria nada inteligente responder ao filho do chefe de meu pai..." –pensou.

- Obrigado pela gentileza, mas eu conheço o caminho para o salão. – O ariano usou todo o seu autocontrole para não perguntar ao grego se ele arrombaria a porta do quarto para beijá-lo caso ele não acordasse, já que se tratava de uma bela adormecida.

- Eu venho até aqui bancar a babá e você ainda me responde desse jeito? Hunf... – O leonino fitou o ariano com ar de indignação. Mu, por sua vez, cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos em uma tentativa frustrada de conter seu gênio explosivo, sentindo seu rosto queimar pelo nervosismo. O ariano deu um passo à frente, prestes a responder ao grego atrevido quando Aiolos os interrompeu com um assovio vindo do início do corredor.

- Aiolia, você poderia deixar para irritar o seu colega mais tarde? – A voz grossa ecoou pelas paredes do corredor, fazendo com que Mu estremecesse, desistindo de responder ao leonino.

- Mas que droga! Me deixa em paz, Aiolos! – O mais novo saiu a largas passadas para o salão onde era servido o almoço, deixando o mais velho e o colega para trás.

- Ele é irritante quando quer, não? – O mais velho deu um sorriso ao ver o irmão sumir pelo corredor enquanto o ariano fechava a porta do quarto.

- É... – Mu se limitou a concordar com o outro, apesar de ter ganas de amaldiçoar Aiolia. Suspirou, se perguntando quanto tempo agüentaria as provocações dele.

- Mas apesar das aparências, meu irmãozinho tem um coração de ouro... – O tibetano notou o ar de orgulho do irmão mais velho, respondendo-lhe com um sorriso de canto. "Irmãos mais velhos... serão eles tão cegos quanto os pais? "

Ao chegarem no salão onde era servido o almoço, Mu notou que Aiolia já se instalara e comia petiscos, aparentemente alheio à conversa de negócios. Fitou seu pai com um breve sorriso, observando a preocupação nos olhos magenta.

- Está bem, filho? Estava dormindo? – O ariano de longos cabelos esverdeados perguntou preocupadamente enquanto Mu sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Sim. Obrigado, pai. – O tibetano respondeu-lhe com um sorriso sincero, que murchou quando o olhar do ariano cruzou o do leonino que o fitava com um sorriso sarcástico. E assim trocaram olhares nada amigáveis durante todo o almoço.

A tarde passou rapidamente enquanto Mu lia mais um livro, buscando informações para redigir um artigo. O ariano prostou-se à janela ao perceber que o sol já se punha, e observou atentamente à diversidade de cores que a natureza o oferecia. "Apesar de tudo, eu não poderia afirmar que a Grécia não possui os seus encantos..."

_FIM DO CAPÍTULO_

_ATÉ MAIS! BJOCAS,_

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	2. Amigos?

Antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer ao Cajango, Juliabelas e Lhu pelos reviews e à Mesarthim pela betagem! Muito obrigada, fofinhos! ^^ E agora, vamos ao capítulo!

**Cap 2 – Amigos?**

A porta do quarto de Aiolia foi subitamente aberta e fechada, como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali. O fenômeno da natureza em questão se debruçou sobre o leonino que se encontrava atirado à cama displicentemente, com a cabeça apoiada sobre os antebraços.

— Que foi, Milo? Só porque tem a chave acha que pode ir entrando assim? E se eu estivesse _ocupado? _

— Não estou de brincadeira, Olia... Você está tentando destruir o meu namoro?

— Eu? — Aiolia respondeu cinicamente. — Por acaso sou eu que estou debruçado em cima de você? — Ele enroscou um de seus dedos numa mecha de cabelo de Milo, puxando-a para aproximar o rosto dele ao seu. O loiro sorriu de canto, virando o rosto de lado ao perceber que o moreno entreabria os lábios para beijá-lo. Ao invés dos lábios, as faces roçaram-se, e o escorpiano se aproveitou da proximidade para falar próximo ao ouvido do outro.

— Eu já disse não antes, e a minha resposta não vai mudar. Se você continuar com isso, vai perder o seu melhor amigo. — Milo ergueu seu corpo, sentando-se sobre a cama ao lado de Aiolia, fixando seus olhos nos dele.

— Eu já não perdi? — O moreno fitou o loiro como um gatinho abandonado, em uma tentativa de comovê-lo, mas percebeu a sua frustração ao sentir o colchão de mola "pular" quando o loiro se levantou nervosamente.

— Vá à merda, seu idiota! — O escorpiano já levava a mão à maçaneta da porta quando o leonino segurou seu pulso. O olhar azul encontrou o esverdeado com mágoa. — Você é o único que não vê que eu tô tentando ser o seu amigo de sempre! — Milo fincou as unhas no braço do outro com toda a sua força, obrigando-o a soltar seu pulso. Abriu a porta enquanto o outro resmungava e saiu como se chutasse o ar, dando de cara com um assustado tibetano que passava pelo corredor.

— Espera, droga! — Aiolia saiu do quarto em seguida, percebendo a presença de Mu no corredor, e levou a mão esquerda ao antebraço que sangrava, para espanto do estrangeiro. Milo levou a mão à altura dos olhos, exibindo um sorriso de canto ao notar que havia sangue sob as unhas. O moreno o encarou como se estivesse gravemente ferido e o loiro alargou o sorriso.

— Esqueceu que eu nunca caio nessa? Cuidado que esse braço vai infeccionar, necrosar e cair em 24 horas... hunf. Até mais, Mu. — E Milo simplesmente se virou de costas, seguindo corredor afora como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mu olhou o antebraço de Aiolia, suspirando e se aproximando dele.

— Se você ficar parado aí, vai infeccionar mesmo... vamos lavar isso. — Em um ímpeto, o ariano segurou o pulso do leonino, arrastando-o até o banheiro e abrindo a torneira. Sob resmungos do outro, puxou seu antebraço para a pia, abrindo a torneira e entregando o sabonete ao grego. Aiolia segurou o sabonete e o espalhou pelo antebraço, lavando o ferimento. Quando fechou a torneira, percebeu que o tibetano segurava uma toalha, que foi automaticamente enroscada em seu braço. Atônito, fitou-lhe, perguntando-se os motivos que levaram o outro a ajudá-lo.

— Pensei que não gostasse de mim. — E sorriu para ele com sarcasmo.

— E pensou certo. — Aiolia estremeceu ao sentir o olhar do tibetano abandonar o ferimento para encarar seus olhos em uma expressão que ele não soube distinguir. Teve a impressão de que aquele diante de si era o verdadeiro Mu: arisco e forte – e não tão passivo e fraco quanto lhe aparentou à primeira vista.

— Você tem alguma bandagem aí? Se não tiver, uma fronha ou lençol serve. Uma toalha não é o ideal para estancar o sangramento... — O ariano encarou o leonino, que ainda o fitava com perplexidade. — O que foi? — Mu perguntou, irritado.

— Se não gosta de mim, então por que está me ajudando? — Por fim, ele resolveu perguntar sem delongas.

— Oras... porque imaginei que precisasse de ajuda. Estou enganado? — O ariano fez menção de soltar a toalha com que pressionava o antebraço de Aiolia, encarando-lhe com uma certa intolerância.

— Nossa... desculpe por perguntar. — O leonino respondeu em tom sarcástico mais uma vez, e o ariano soltou a toalha, desferindo um olhar ferino a ele antes de sair.

— Valeu! — Aiolia gritou antes que o Mu saísse, no intento de agradecê-lo, mas este interpretou o agradecimento como uma provocação e bateu a porta de seu quarto sem respondê-lo. O grego coçou a cabeça, sem entender o motivo da atitude do outro.

— Cara estranho... — Murmurou e pegou a fronha reserva de seu travesseiro para estancar o sangramento em seu braço, e com alguma dificuldade conseguiu amarrá-la, pressionando o antebraço contra a mesa e amarrando com a mão livre e os dentes. É claro que Aiolia poderia chamar por alguém para ajudá-lo com o curativo, mas seu orgulho não o permitia.

---

O interfone tocou no apartamento de Kanon, mas ele não atendeu. Ao ouvir o interfone tocar pela segunda vez, dirigiu-se discretamente até a janela para ver quem era. Avistando o belo escorpiano escorado na parede em frente à portaria, decidiu observá-lo para ver o que ele faria. Com algum ciúme observou Milo dobrar uma perna, apoiando o pé folgadamente na parede enquanto parecia distraído com seu celular. Kanon já bufava pela distração do namorado quando sentiu o seu próprio aparelho vibrar no bolso da calça. Tomou o aparelho em mãos e logo avistou a seguinte mensagem: "_Sai dessa janela e atende logo. Tá certo que eu sou lindo, mas não é melhor observar a minha beleza de perto? Milo._" Riu da mensagem e voltou-se para a portaria mais uma vez, notando que o escorpiano havia erguido a cabeça para fitá-lo com um sorriso de canto, os cachos dourados lhe caindo sensualmente pelos ombros.

Kanon suspirou e abriu o portão, destravando em seguida a porta do apartamento e prostrando-se nela como se não estivesse ansioso para receber o namorado. Milo logo saiu do elevador, andando vagarosamente com as mãos dentro dos bolsos até passar pela porta, encarando o geminiano de canto enquanto passava por ele. Sentou-se no sofá enquanto o mais velho se encarregava de fechar a porta.

— Vai ficar só me admirando, _professor_?— Milo escorou a face no punho cerrado, fitando Kanon com uma expressão nada santa no rosto. — Pensei que estivesse disposto a terminar aquela nossa _conversa _de hoje.

— Você foi _visitar_ aquele idiota do seu ex-namorado, não foi? — Kanon andava vagarosamente ao redor do sofá, rodeando o namorado.

— Você se refere ao _idiota _do meu melhor amigo? — Milo prontamente rebateu, completando em seguida. — Eu acho que não preciso repetir todos os dias que não há mais nada entre eu e Aiolia além da amizade que nós sempre mantivemos.

— Ele não pensa assim... você sabe. — Parando atrás do sofá, Kanon falou perto do ouvido de Milo, que voltou o rosto em sua direção, tocando-lhe o queixo.

— Não importa o que _eu _penso? — O escorpiano lambeu os lábios do namorado, encarando-o desafiador. — Hum?

— Importa, mas ele se aproveita da sua amizade para obter outras _vantagens_. — O geminiano mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Milo e passou a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço vagarosamente, observando divertido a forma como o namorado se contorcia no sofá para não revidar o "ataque".

— Ele não obtém, apenas _pretende obter_... — O escorpiano voltou o seu olhar para o outro loiro, encarando-o com intensidade e desejo. — Pára com isso, Kan... vem... — O escorpiano observou o geminiano fazer o caminho inverso ao redor do sofá até parar à sua frente, apoiando os joelhos sobre a almofada do sofá, debruçando seu corpo no dele. Milo deitou as costas na almofada enquanto puxava o namorado consigo, pela camisa. Beijaram-se ardentemente, um corpo roçando no outro enquanto as mãos tateavam as roupas no intento de retirá-las com urgência.

----

O telefone do quarto de Mu tocou enquanto ele observava a bela noite grega pela janela, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. No momento em que atendeu à ligação, sentiu seu peito traí-lo ao escutar a voz de seu antigo namorado.

— Mu? Por que está calado?

— Ah... desculpe, Shaka... eu estava... distraído. Como está?

— Arrumando as malas.

— Malas?

— Sim, estamos indo para a Grécia passar alguns dias.

— Ahn?

— Exatamente o que você escutou. Estou indo para a Grécia, e Camus irá comigo.

— Ah, tá... — O ariano não sabia o que responder, completamente atônito.

— Nos vemos então, até amanhã.

— Até... — O ariano caiu sentado no colchão ao desligar o telefone, completamente abobado. A verdade é que desde um comentário feito por ele sobre as dificuldades de adaptação na Grécia, o virginiano havia dito que "daria um jeito" de auxiliá-lo. Mas Mu nunca chegou a cogitar _esse _tipo de ajuda_._

----

— Acorda, Milo... — O geminiano mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha do escorpiano adormecido, tendo em resposta alguns ronronados seguidos de um puxão carinhoso de quem queria companhia para permanecer na cama... dormindo. Não resistindo à provocação, envolveu o mais novo em seus braços quando sentiu seu corpo amolecer pelo sono – e pelo cansaço depois da noite tórrida com o namorado. Acordou ao ouvir o celular tocar. Pegou o aparelho sobre o criado-mudo e praguejou ao ver o nome do gêmeo no visor.

— MILOOOOOOOO!

-----

Na sala de aula, notava-se a ausência de Milo, que por ser extremamente falante e espirituoso, tornou-se conhecido por todos os colegas – inclusive arrancando suspiros enamorados de muitos deles. Aiolia observava o professor, perguntando-se por que ele ainda não o havia irritado, e desde quando Kanon usava aqueles óculos para ler. Fato era que ele havia passado mais uma atividade chata, e desta vez em dupla. Como sua dupla era o loiro faltoso, o grego puxou sua carteira para sentar-se ao lado do novato, ciente de que era estudioso e faria um bom trabalho. O tibetano simplesmente lançou um olhar de canto ao outro, fazendo o trabalho todo sozinho enquanto o moreno devaneava. Aiolia e seus colegas só perceberam que o gêmeo sentado à mesa do professor era o reitor quando o professor Kanon entrou na sala apressadamente. Os dois irmãos conversaram baixo antes que o reitor saísse da sala, quando o professor se prostrou à frente da turma, com um semblante sério.

— Peço desculpas pela demora, tive um contratempo a caminho e... — Aiolia segurou o riso ao perceber um escorpiano de cabelos úmidos adentrar a sala na hora em que o professor falava.

— Bom dia, _Contratempo_. — Murmurou baixo quando Milo passou por ele, fazendo o loiro rosnar enquanto arredava a carteira para sentar-se ao lado de Mu.

— Você notou o tamanho daquele chupão no pescoço do professor, Milo? Ele deve namorar uma _gatinha nervosa... _— O leonino começou a rir da cara assustada do loiro ao notar o estrago no pescoço de Kanon, quando sua cabeça foi atingida pela tampa da caneta do professor em questão.

— Mantenha essa boca fechada enquanto o professor fala, Aiolia! — Kanon estava novamente irritadíssimo, para desespero de Milo, que levou as mãos ao rosto como se lamentasse o humor ácido do professor.

Diante dos comentários nada discretos de Aiolia, Mu olhou bem o professor, e notou que os cabelos dele estavam levemente úmidos, apenas ligeiramente mais secos do que os de Milo. Decidiu se calar ao constatar o óbvio depois de reunir este fato ao de que o moreno chamou o colega de "Contratempo" justamente quando o professor afirmou ser este o motivo de seu atraso. No fundo, ficou aliviado por saber que teria com quem conversar sobre sua opção sexual, já que Milo fora o único colega que havia se demonstrado amigável com ele.

No decorrer da aula, o ariano ficou impressionado com a forma natural como Aiolia e Milo se tratavam. Apesar do machucado no antebraço do moreno estar enfaixado, nenhum dos amigos apresentava sinais de ressentimento. Quando o sinal do intervalo soou, Milo tocou o pulso de Mu quando este se levantava, murmurando baixo.

— Por favor, não diga nada a ninguém sobre o que você viu... e ouviu. — O olhar do grego para o tibetano era suplicante, e este não deixou de sorrir em resposta.

— Não se preocupe, Milo... mesmo que eu conversasse com alguém além de vocês, não diria nada sobre o ocorrido.

— Obrigado, Mu. — O loiro sorriu em agradecimento, e saiu apressadamente, deixando Aiolia e Mu sentados lado a lado. O leonino fitou o ariano de canto, visivelmente irritado.

— Hunf... por que você trata o Milo tão bem e só me recebe com trinta pedras na mão? O que eu te fiz, hein? — Os olhares esverdeados se encontraram, e Aiolia percebeu a ira nos olhos do tibetano.

— Sinceramente me pergunto... você é burro ou cínico? — O ariano levantou-se, fazendo menção de sair de perto do leonino quando este segurou seu pulso com firmeza. Mu virou o rosto na direção de Aiolia, apresentando um semblante assustador.

— _Me. Solta._ — O olhar firme do tibetano fez com que Aiolia não pensasse duas vezes antes de soltar o colega, que suspirou.

— Poxa, eu só queria fazer amizade com você... — As palavras do leonino acabaram por deixar o ariano transtornado ao observar que ele havia abaixado a cabeça sobre a mesa enquanto saía.

-----

Milo retornou à sala um pouco antes do início do segundo tempo, encontrando o amigo com a cabeça abaixada sobre a mesa. Preocupado, tocou o ombro de Aiolia para chamar sua atenção, enquanto puxava a cadeira para sentar-se ao lado dele. Afinal, deveria aproveitar que o segundo horário seria ministrado por outro professor para se aproximar do amigo sem causar confusão com Kanon.

— Que foi, leãozinho? Você não estava assim há meia hora... — Depois de verificar com o olhar que seu namorado não havia entrado na sala "errada", como na segunda-feira daquela semana, o escorpiano levou uma das mãos aos cabelos do leonino, afagando-os carinhosamente. O moreno virou o rosto na direção de Milo, fitando-o com curiosidade enquanto esboçava um leve sorriso nos lábios pela sensação gostosa por ganhar uma demonstração de carinho do amigo.

— Você não está bravo comigo? — O leonino perguntou ao loiro apesar de já conhecerr a resposta.

— Não. Você está comigo? — O escorpiano sorriu de canto ao receber a confirmação pela qual já esperava. — Então... o que aconteceu? Brigou com Olos de novo?

— Não. Devo estar assim porque estou com saudades de um _certo alguém_... — O leonino se aproveitou da proximidade para sussurrar no ouvido do escorpiano.

— Hum... Só que esse _alguém _e você já decidiram que não adianta namorar se for pra um esgoelar o outro. — O escorpiano apertou levemente o antebraço enfaixado de Aiolia para demonstrar a sua afirmação. — E você sabe bem que não é esse o motivo... anda, não tenta me enrolar.

— Saco, Milo! — O leonino fechou a cara, e o escorpiano ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, indicando que começava a perder sua paciência com o amigo. — Hunf... o que você tem que eu não tenho? — Por fim o moreno criou coragem para tocar no assunto.

— Você quer uma lista? Por que não falou antes? — O escorpiano gargalhou da pergunta do amigo, chamando atenção dos alunos que estavam na sala até que Aiolia acertasse sua cabeça com um livro. — Estúpido! — retrucou.

— Olha quem tá falando! — O leonino rebateu prontamente.

— Merda! Por que tá perguntando isso, então? Dá pra ser direto uma vez na vida?

— Tá... é que aquele novato te trata bem e eu só levo patada dele...

— É mesmo? Eu não tinha reparado... — O escorpiano desfez a carranca e já sorria de canto enquanto o amigo permanecia pensativo. — Ele é sempre tão meigo comigo... não é assim com você? — O loiro escorou a cabeça sobre o punho cerrado, interessado em saber mais sobre o assunto.

— Eu já disse que não! Dá pra parar de perguntar coisa idiota? — O leonino parecia irritado.

— Hum... você está interessado no novato! — O escorpiano subitamente começou a rir.

— QUÊ??? — O moreno fitou o amigo, incrédulo.

— Hum... e está todo derretido! Quando é que vai falar com ele?

— Tá ficando louco, Milo? Em primeiro lugar, eu não estou a fim dele! Em segundo, eu nem sei se ele gosta de homem!

— Hahahahaha, você é tão transparente, leãozinho... — O escorpiano já quase caia da cadeira de tanto rir. — Olia, ele pinta o cabelo de LILÁS, é CLARO que ele gosta de homem!

— Mas o pai dele pinta o cabelo de VERDE!

— Presta atenção, leãozinho... Não é azul, nem verde, nem vermelho. Você conhece mais alguém que pinte o cabelo de LILÁS? Pior que isso só se for ROSA!

— Preconceituoso! — O leonino rosnou.

— Eeeu? Só estou constatando o ÓBVIO, meu amigo. — O escorpiano segurava-se para não gargalhar novamente.

— Isso não quer dizer nada!

— E o fato dele ficar vermelhinho toda vez que eu encosto ou olho demais pra ele? Vai dizer que é o quê? Insolação?

— Ele fica?

— Fica!

— Mentiroso!

— Cego!

Mu suspirou ao entrar na sala e observar os amigos discutirem fervorosamente. Andou silenciosamente até sua carteira mas não se sentou, temeroso de que os amigos partissem para as vias de fato e "sobrasse" para ele. O leonino parou imediatamente ao perceber que o novato estava parado diante deles, e o escorpiano se voltou para Mu, destinando-lhe o mais sensual de seus sorrisos.

— Desculpe, Mu. Você já pode sentar... — E, dito isso, deu uma piscadela para o novato, puxando a cadeira para o colega. O ariano corou instantaneamente, completamente sem graça.

— Obrigado... — O tibetano murmurou baixo enquanto se sentava, e o loiro fitou o moreno com uma expressão convencida.

— VÁ TE CATAR, MILO! — O leonino se levantou e saiu da sala a largas passadas, deixando o ariano perplexo.

— Se eu pudesse, já tinha me catado... — O escorpiano retrucou baixo enquanto via o moreno deixar a sala. Observou o semblante preocupado do colega recém-chegado, e em seguida comentou apenas para deixá-lo desesperado:

— Hum... acho que o Olia esqueceu da prova! Coitado, vai ser reprovado nessa matéria...

— Você não vai atrás dele? — O ariano fitou o loiro com uma expressão de surpresa e indignação.

— É que eu torci meu tornozelo durante o intervalo... nem se eu tentasse correr conseguiria alcançá-lo antes do professor chegar. — O escorpiano fingiu dor e o ariano se levantou em um ímpeto, correndo atrás do leonino no intento de lembrá-lo da prova. Imediatamente Milo pegou seu celular, digitando uma mensagem para o amigo: "_Aproveita a chance, leãozinho!_"

Aiolia bufava sentado na grama do pátio quando sentiu seu aparelho vibrar, e não entendeu a mensagem do ex-namorado até ver um tibetano ofegante correr na sua direção. Arregalou os olhos, perguntando-se o que Milo havia dito ao rapaz para que ele viesse correndo assim até ele.

— Aio...lia... Pro... va... — O ariano tentava se recompor, agachado à frente do leonino. A face pálida estava rosada pelo exercício físico, seus lábios entreabertos enquanto buscavam por ar.

— Mu, você está bem? — O leonino observou que a falta de ar do colega não era tão superficial quanto deveria ser ao notar que ele ofegava cada vez mais rápido e fraquejava sobre as pernas. O moreno sentiu sua pele queimar quando o ariano tocou seu ombro com uma das mãos, se apoiando nele para não cair. Em um ímpeto, ergueu-se sob os joelhos e o abraçou protetoramente, sentindo a cabeça do outro recostar em seu ombro. Afastou os cabelos do colega para fitar seu rosto com preocupação.

— As....ma... — Aiolia arregalou os olhos ao escutá-lo, chegando à conclusão de que mataria Milo de forma lenta e tortuosa assim que possível. Mas antes ele teria que descobrir como cuidar de Mu. Abraçou-lhe com mais força, passando um dos braços por debaixo das pernas do ariano para tomá-lo no colo.

— Tem algum remédio na sua bolsa, Mu? — Sem resposta, o leonino afastou novamente os cabelos do ariano. — Mu? — O leonino sentiu seu corpo gelar ao perceber que o tibetano estava inconsciente. Foi quando sentiu o celular do colega vibrar no bolso de sua calça. Com alguma dificuldade, pegou o aparelho no bolso de Mu e atendeu sem ver quem chamava. Para sorte de Aiolia, o inglês carregado de sotaque britânico era fácil de compreender.

— Quem está falando? O que está fazendo com o celular do Mu? Responda!

O leonino procurou ignorar a arrogância daquele que falava ao telefone, em uma tentativa desesperada de ajudar o colega.

— Você sabe que remédio ele usa para asma? Ele desmaiou e...

— O QUÊ? ONDE ELE ESTÁ? ENDEREÇO? – O inglês já gritava ao telefone.

— PERAÍ, CARA! ME FALA O NOME DO REMÉDIO SE VOCÊ SABE, PORRA! — O leonino perdeu a paciência com o outro, andando rapidamente em direção à enfermaria com o ariano nos braços.

— Respirol, ele anda com a bombinha na bolsa! Procura no bolso menor à esquerda! MAS CHAMA UM ENFERMEIRO! VOCÊ PODE MATÁ-LO SE USAR DEMAIS!

— Tá... tá... — O leonino enfim chegou à enfermaria, e prontamente entregou o celular de Mu a uma funcionária para se livrar de quem quer que seja que falava ao telefone com ele. Deitou o colega cuidadosamente sobre a maca e correu até a sala de aula para buscar o remédio, resmungando no caminho.

— Cara irritante!

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!_

_ATÉ MAIS, BJOCAS A TODOS!_

_NATHALIE-CHAN_


	3. Amantes?

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer à minha beta Mesarthim, ovelhinha fofíssima! Béééé! Agradeço ao Cajango, Juliabelas, Grazi-chan e Rafa-chan pelos reviews recebidos, eu amooo quando tem review novo, pessoal! Valeu mesmo! XD

No mais, creio que não demorei com o cap... rsrsrs Espero que todos gostem deste! Mais uma vez, peço que abram suas mentes e seus corações *rola de rir pq tá parecendo discurso religioso isso* para casais alternativos! Boa leitura, boa diversão! =*

-----

Cap 3 - Amantes?

Aiolia correu até a sala de aula, e fuzilou Milo com o olhar ao se dirigir até a mesa de Mu. Sob silêncio do professor e dos colegas e sem se explicar, Aiolia pegou a mochila do colega desacordado, levando-a inteira ao invés de procurar pelo que precisava. Milo olhava-lhe atento, rindo de canto, imaginando que o amigo possuía quintas intenções por trás de toda aquela pressa.

— Ótimo, Aiolia acha que a sala virou um albergue? — O professou resmungou ao vê-lo sair apressadamente do recinto sem lhe dirigir ao menos uma palavra.

Aiolia retornou à enfermaria com a mochila e agradeceu mentalmente àquela voz arrogante no telefone ao perceber que o remédio estava exatamente onde lhe foi indicado. Quem quer que tivesse lhe falado ao telefone sabia muito bem onde Mu guardava suas coisas.

Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da maca onde estava o colega, enquanto este era medicado pelo enfermeiro, e observava-lhe as feições simétricas quando a porta da enfermaria foi bruscamente aberta. Um loiro mui belo adentrou o recinto, e Aiolia não pôde deixar de reparar em como o rapaz assemelhava-se a um anjo. Os longos cabelos lisos caíam-lhe pelos ombros, como uma cascata dourada que contrastava com a cor-de-vinho da bata que ele usava. Os olhos bem azuis, parecidos com os de Milo, porém mais claros, correram pelo recinto à procura de alguma coisa – ou de alguém. O moreno não conseguiu balbuciar nenhuma palavra, e observou quando o loiro correu na sua direção. Abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu. Piscou os olhos perguntando-se que tipo de sonho era aquele quando viu o loiro se debruçar sobre a maca, murmurando docemente palavras incompreensíveis em algum idioma igualmente incompreensível enquanto afagava o rosto do enfermo, tal como um anjinho daqueles de filmes românticos faria.

"_Hahaha, será que Olos colocou ouzo no meu café? Ou vai ver foi alguma substância proibida... onde ele arrumou isso? Quero mais!" _

— Ei, você não está entendendo o que eu estou falando? Não entende inglês? — O loiro encarou Aiolia, enfurecido por sua falta de atenção. Já havia se virado para ele há alguns minutos e perguntado sobre o estado de Mu, mas o rapaz parecia se encontrar em estado de transe. — ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ, SE AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU! — Finalmente perdeu a paciência.

— Er... desculpe... poderia repetir? — O moreno fitou-lhe com um sorriso amarelo. _"Zeus, como olhos azuis podem ser assustadores!"_

— EU PERGUN... — A atenção do loiro se voltou para a porta, por onde entrava um alto rapaz de pele tão pálida quanto a de Mu, longos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanho-avermelhados, em um tom nunca visto antes por Aiolia. _"Ok, será que o Olimpo realmente existe?"_

— Acalme-se, Shaka... eu conseguia escutar a sua voz do lado de fora da enfermaria. — O ruivo chamou a atenção do loiro, tocando-lhe o ombro.

— Céus, eu já repeti incontáveis vezes a mesma pergunta ao idiota sentado ao lado de Mu. Ele continua me encarando como se eu fosse a rainha Elizabeth! — Shaka desferiu um olhar ferino para Aiolia, que finalmente percebeu que falava-se dele.

— Espera aí, cara! Quem você acha que é pra falar assim comigo? — O leonino se ergueu da cadeira, encarando o outro como se fosse esganá-lo.

— Aquele que falou com você ao telefone! E espero que tenha uma ótima explicação para o que aconteceu com Mu, porque há meses ele não tinha uma crise dessas! Ele só passa mal quando está muito nervoso! O que você fez a ele, seu irresponsável? E se eu não tivesse ligado, o que pensa que faria? Iria matá-lo?

— Hum... respiração boca-a-boca não seria uma má idéia. — Aiolia encarou Shaka com uma expressão sarcástica, gargalhando ao notar a expressão escandalizada do rapaz. — É claro que eu não ia fazer isso! Ia trazer o Mu para a enfermaria do mesmo jeito! Na Grécia existem médicos, sabia? Aliás... você está no berço da Medicina! — Rebateu, disposto a atazanar o loiro.

— Shaka, porque não esperamos notícias do lado de fora? — O ruivo tentou intervir antes que os ânimos dos rapazes se exaltassem mais. Shaka respirou fundo e fez menção de sair, quando sentiu sua bata ser puxada.

— Shaka... não vai embora. — Os olhos azuis se arregalaram ao perceberem que Mu se erguera da maca, segurando a barra de sua bata. Desconcertado com o gesto do outro, abraçou-lhe com ternura e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Você está melhor? Não precisa ficar nervoso, você não está sozinho, meu amor... — Shaka afagou os cabelos do mais novo, que assentiu com a cabeça e o abraçou fortemente, ignorando o fato de que havia outras pessoas na enfermaria. O ruivo deu meia-volta, deixando o recinto silenciosamente.

-----

Milo saiu da sala entediado, perguntando-se por que diabos Aiolia saíra correndo da sala de aula, apesar do motivo da pressa lhe parecer óbvio. _"Ele não podia ter ao menos inventado uma desculpa para o professor?" _Foi quando observou um ruivo deixar a enfermaria. O rapaz manteve uma expressão inabalável até deixar o recinto, mas logo após fechar a porta escorou as costas na parede e suspirou, cerrando os olhos em seguida. Milo preocupou-se, imaginando que provavelmente algo grave se passava com algum enfermo e que aquele ruivo era um amigo ou parente.

— Ei, você... tudo bem? — Milo se aproximou do ruivo, encarando-lhe com preocupação. O ruivo simplesmente suspendeu o olhar, aparentemente alheio à pergunta. Repetiu a pergunta, desta vez em inglês.

— Sim, obrigado. — O ruivo respondeu mecanicamente enquanto desencostava-se da parede. Milo o observou seguir pelo corredor como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas os olhos úmidos do rapaz lhe indicavam o contrário. Não teve dúvidas: entrou na enfermaria à procura de informações.

-----

Aiolia permaneceu no mesmo lugar, atônito ao perceber o carinho como Mu e o loiro se tratavam.

— Er...vocês são... namorados? — Ele por fim criou coragem para perguntar, necessitado de uma resposta que satisfizesse às suas perguntas mentais.

— Algum problema com isso? — Sem deixar de abraçar a Mu, Shaka virou o rosto na direção do grego, fitando-o com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

— Não, nenhum. — Aiolia respondeu enquanto dava de ombros, disposto a sair da enfermaria quando esbarrou no ex-namorado.

— Olia? — Milo fitou o moreno com surpresa. Mais surpreso ficou quando viu o colega sentado sobre a maca da enfermaria, abraçado ao loiro. — Mu! O que aconteceu? — Aproximou-se com preocupação, pouco importando-se com a presença de Shaka.

— Não foi nada, Milo... só uma indisposição. — O recém-chegado fitou bem o estrangeiro e voltou seu olhar para Mu.

— Vamos deixar você descansar então. — Milo olhava o colega com algum remorso, como que adivinhando o que acontecera ao ver a bombinha de remédio ao lado da maca, e fez menção de sair. Porém, deu meia volta. — Ah... Mu, aquele ruivo que estava do lado de fora é amigo seu?

— Er... não exatamente. — Como diria a Milo que o ruivo e ele não se davam bem, apesar dele ser filho da esposa do pai de Shaka? — Ele é... irmão de criação de Shaka.

— Por que pergunta? Onde está Camus? — Shaka perguntou ao grego, só então notando a ausência do ruivo.

— Nada não. É que ele parecia meio abalado...

— Abalado? — Shaka ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, parecendo incrédulo. — Você quer dizer... o mesmo que chateado?

— É, isso aí... você entendeu certo. Meu vocabulário não é tão ruim assim... — Milo riu da cara espantada do outro.

— É que ele não... — Sem saber o que fazer, Shaka fitou interrogativamente a Mu, que se soltou do abraço do outro, segurando-lhe levemente a mão.

— Pode ir, Shaka...

— E você? — O loiro prendeu uma mecha de Mu atrás da orelha dele, acarinhando seus cabelos em seguida.

— Eu não vou morrer enquanto você vai lá conversar com ele... — O tibetano riu, para alívio do inglês.

— Eu já volto então. — Shaka desferiu um olhar ferino a Aiolia, voltando-se para Milo.

— Você faria companhia a Mu até eu voltar? — Ele parecia confiar bem mais no outro loiro do que no moreno que fazia companhia a Mu quando ele chegou.

— Claro. — Milo deu um sorriso sem-graça ao perceber o rosnado de Aiolia, e pisou no pé do amigo levemente para chamar sua atenção.

— Não precisa ter pressa, Sha. Mesmo que eu quisesse, acho que não vão me deixar sair daqui... — Mu sorriu ao fitar os colegas.

— Ok. Obrigado, Mu.

— Não há de quê. — O ariano fitou Aiolia assim que Shaka saiu da enfermaria. O colega parecia uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir e soltar fumacinha.

— Aiolia... — Mu já ria da expressão do colega.

— Que foi? Que merda! Eu não fiz nada pra ser tratado assim! Aquele cara nem me conhece pra falar comigo como se eu não soubesse cuidar de ninguém!

— Obrigado.

— Hum? — O leonino arregalou os olhos, fitando o belo rapaz de cabelos lilases sentado à maca com surpresa.

— Eu disse obrigado. Por cuidar de mim... — O ariano sorriu gentilmente.

"_Já entendi tudo... ele tá bem-humorado porque o namorado veio para a Grécia. Aliás, será que ele vai ficar por aqui ou está só fazendo visita?" _

— E desculpe pelo jeito como te tratei na sala... acho que temos problemas de comunicação. Não consigo distinguir quando você fala sério e quando está brincando...

— Não se preocupe, Mu! Depois de mais de dez anos de amizade, nem sempre eu acerto! — Milo comentou, divertido com o comentário do colega.

— Dez anos? — O ariano se espantou.

— Sim, somos amigos de infância! — O escorpiano sorriu ao bagunçar os cabelos do amigo.

— E fomos namorados por alguns anos também... Né, Milo? — Aiolia parecia chateado pelo fato do outro não ter comentado o fato.

— Olia, de novo não... — Milo suspirou, sob o olhar atônito do colega.

— E... por que terminaram? — Mu não conseguiu conter a pergunta, observando o quanto um amigo era carinhoso com o outro.

— Porque quando estávamos juntos... o que predominava era a nossa amizade... e os nossos instintos assassinos! — O loiro sorriu de canto. — E uma coisa estava anulando a outra. Né, leãozinho?

— Se você diz... — O leonino estava com uma enorme carranca enquanto o ariano ria dos colegas.

-----

Shaka já havia andado por vários corredores quando encontrou o ruivo sentado em um banco de madeira coberto pela sombra de uma árvore centenária, o rosto dele encoberto pelos cabelos.

— Camus... que belo local escolheu para sentar-se. — Sorriu-lhe, tentando ser gentil. Camus se ergueu, fazendo menção de sair quando teve seu pulso segurado por Shaka.

— Não desta vez, creio que precisamos conversar. — O loiro se surpreendeu ao perceber o rosto molhado do outro. — Camus... você estava chorando? — O britânico tocou o rosto do francês, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas. — Por favor... eu não tenho como ajudar se você nunca me diz nada. Depois de três anos você ainda não confia em mim? Nós já não somos dois estranhos um para o outro, mesmo que não me considere como um irmão... eu pensei que me considerava como amigo.

— Não é isso, Shaka. Você sabe que eu não gosto de preocupar as pessoas com os meus problemas. — O ruivo ergueu o rosto, fitando o outro com frieza.

— Problemas não são contagiosos por via verbal, Camus... admito que também não gosto de falar sobre os meus. Mas... eu queria poder te ajudar de alguma forma, e não consigo ultrapassar essa barreira que existe entre nós. — Shaka suspirou, voltando a falar. — Você não me quer por perto? Eu o incomodo? Você não queria viajar? — Ele parou ao notar a expressão de surpresa do outro, entendendo que aquele era o motivo de sua chateação. — Desculpe por ter insistido tanto, é que eu aprecio a sua companhia... — E fitou os olhos castanho-avermelhados com intensidade.

— Você não me incomoda, Shaka... pelo contrário. Eu também aprecio a sua companhia, e não quero incomodá-lo com as minhas inconveniências.

— Inconveniências? Camus, você é a pessoa mais sensata que eu conheço! Você nunca foi inconveniente, pelo contrário! Eu que sempre acabo te incomodando com os meus problemas porque gosto de ouvir os seus conselhos... e ainda assim eu não consigo retribuir a você... porque eu não faço idéia do que se passa com você!

— Se soubesse, me acharia incoveniente...

— Se eu soubesse? Por que tira suas próprias conclusões sobre o que eu acharia? Por que simplesmente não me conta o que está acontecendo? A minha opinião não tem importância? É dispensável? — Shaka bufou, abaixando o rosto.

— Não quero que fique bravo comigo, Shaka. — Camus afastou uma mecha loira para que pudesse fitar o rosto do amigo.

— Então por que não experimenta me contar o que está acontecendo ao invés de esconder a verdade de mim?

— Promete não ficar bravo comigo se eu for sincero?

— Céus, eu prometo! Não sou eu quem está pedindo por isso? — E bufou.

Camus segurou o rosto de Shaka, virando-o de lado. Seus olhares se encontraram, e o ruivo aproximou seu rosto do outro, sussurrando.

— Eu amo você, Shaka... — E pousou seus lábios sobre os do loiro em um beijo terno.

-----

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO

ATÉ A PRÓXIMA, GALERA!

BJOCAS A TODOS E BOA SEMANA!

NATHALIE CHAN


	4. As aparências enganam

Primeiramente, muito obrigada à minha ovelhinha béééééééta lilás conhecida por Mesarthim! Eu tento, mas os epítetos são mais fortes... kkkkk Agradeço ao Cajango, Grazi-chan, Rachel Chel, Juliabelas, Rafa-chan e Lluzita pelos reviews e peço desculpas por não responder a cada um deles por mensagem particular, mas é que a autora aqui está superlotada de trabalho/estudo e está difícil arrumar tempo até para escrever... XD

Conforme pedidos, fiz um capítulo maior dessa vez (por isso demorou mais também... rsrsrs) Tentei não deixar todo mundo desesperado no final desse cap, mas tenho que confessar que ao menos um pouco de suspense faz parte! Kkkkk É tããão legal quando sai um cap com a continuação, não? É uma estratégia de escrita da qual gosto de me utilizar... *faz cara de suspense* No mais, espero que gostem!

Ah é, já ia esquecendo... Continuem mandando review, pleasseeee! Bjocas galera!

-----

**Capítulo 4 - As aparências enganam...**

Ao sentir os lábios de Camus tocarem os seus, Shaka pensou em se afastar, mas não conseguiu. Levou as mãos até os ombros do outro, disposto a empurrá-lo levemente, mas não teve força de vontade suficiente para isso. Pelo contrário, sentiu-se incitado a retribuir a forma lenta e cadenciada com que o ruivo o beijava. Sem conseguir racionalizar por milésimos de segundo, envolveu o pescoço de Camus com suas mãos, subindo-as por seu rosto para afagá-lo enquanto o beijava em resposta. Aspirou o delicioso perfume dos cabelos ruivos, sentindo seu corpo estremecer ao ser envolvido pelos braços dele de forma inédita. Ao contrário do que poderia supor de Camus, sentia a veracidade dos sentimentos envolvidos em suas palavras em cada toque dele, mesmo quando separaram-se para buscar por ar. Os polegares de Camus roçaram-lhe, em uma leve carícia concomitante ao encontro de olhares. Shaka fitava-o com curiosidade, tentando racionalizar, tentando se recordar de algum indício anterior do que o outro havia dito.

"_Então o motivo da implicância dele com Mu é esse? Ciúmes? Como eu nunca percebi? Por que ele não me disse antes? Por que escondeu seus sentimentos por tanto tempo? E por que dizer agora? Será que ele está temeroso de que eu reate o namoro com Mu?" _

— Camy... por que escondeu isso de mim? Eu nunca imaginei... devo ter machucado você inúmeras vezes por pura ignorância... — Inconscientemente, Shaka afagava a nuca de Camus enquanto recostava sua testa à dele. O olhar do outro desviou-se do seu, e a cabeça dele se recostou em seu ombro.

— Porque você ama a outro? — Ele rebateu sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Shaka tentou erguer o rosto de Camus com suas mãos, mas ele pressionou seu ombro com mais força.

— É estranho conversar com você assim... prefiro olhar nos seus olhos. — O loiro resmungou, enquanto afagava a cabeleira ruiva.

— Poderia abrir uma exceção? — Sentindo-se vulnerável, Camus preferia esconder seu rosto de Shaka.

— Tá... — Shaka beijou o topo da cabeça do outro, sorrindo ao sentir o abraço se apertar mais. — Camy, eu... você sabe que eu amo a Mu, mas não exatamente como namorado... é um sentimento confuso. Eu amo você também, mas não sei dizer como... tenho medo de afirmar o que não sei e magoá-lo... embora eu tenha gostado do beijo que trocamos.

— Burocrático como sempre... eu não esperaria menos de você. — Camus sorriu ao escutar as palavras do outro.

— Por Buda, eu nunca imaginei escutar isso de você! Eu sempre tentei conquistar o seu afeto como irmão... e você sempre foi mais próximo de Asmita! — Shaka torceu o nariz, com um meio sorriso.

— Ciúmes do seu gêmeo? — Camus riu.

— Não é isso... ou é... talvez. Você está me fazendo perguntas para as quais não tenho resposta pronta, Camy... eu sei apenas que sempre me perguntei porque Asmita conseguia se aproximar de você e eu não. — Shaka aspirou novamente os cabelos ruivos, dando a Camus a impressão de que ele bufava.

— O que foi? Saudades dele?

— É... sinto falta das brincadeiras de Asmita. Agora entendo as _in_diretas que ele fazia. Você contou a ele, não foi? — Shaka respirou fundo, chateado por ter sido o último a saber sobre os sentimentos do irmão de criação.

— Eu não contei, mas ele percebeu... — Camus suspirou.

— Ele sempre foi extremamente perceptivo... — Shaka riu, tentando desviar o assunto, e engolindo seco ao sentir os olhos castanho-avermelhados sustentarem o seu olhar.

— Eu darei a você o tempo necessário para descobrir o que sente, não quero pressioná-lo a responder o que não sabe. — Camus declarou, para seu alívio.

— Obrigado... — Shaka encarou o outro. — Se você roubou um beijo meu, creio que não poderá reclamar se eu roubar um seu... — disse, aproximando os rostos até tocar os lábios do outro com sua respiração.

— Creio que é justo... — Camus respondeu, tendo assim seus lábios capturados.

-----

— Anda, é urgente!

— Calma, Shion... você sabe como o Shaka é exagerado quando se trata do Mu. Certamente o remédio está com o seu filho e ele já o usou. Vai ficar tudo bem... — Dohko tentava acalmar Shion enquanto calçava os sapatos o mais rápido que podia. — Onde está a chave do carro? — Correu os olhos pelo quarto, ignorado pelo outro.

— E se não acharam o remédio dele? Por que ninguém atende ao telefone? — Shion bufava com o telefone em mãos, tentando ligar para os celulares de Shaka e Mu.

— Já tentou o número de Aiolos? Acho que ele ia até a faculdade pela manhã... — Dohko continuava a procurar pela chave do carro calmamente, enquanto Shion andava de um lado para o outro digitando alguma coisa no celular.

— Alô? Aiolos! Meu filho teve uma crise de asma, você sabe como ele está? Ele tem uma bombinha de Respirol, deve estar na mochila dele! — Dohko finalmente percebeu as chaves no bolso de Shion, retirando-as sem que o ariano percebesse. Sacudiu-as à frente do rosto do outro, sendo ignorado mais uma vez. Sentou-se na cama e aguardou calmamente até que ele desligasse o telefone.

— O que você está fazendo sentado aí? Meu filho pode estar morrendo enquanto você descansa! — Dohko respirou fundo, levantando-se da cama sem nada responder, andando até o carro atrás de um apressado Shion.

-----

— Tô indo nessa, o seu namorado já deixou o Milo tomando conta de você... — Sem graça ao sustentar o olhar terno de Mu para si, Aiolia retirou o braço do escorpiano que pousava sobre seu ombro, e saiu em direção à porta. Milo fitou o amigo, incrédulo.

— Covarde... — Rosnou baixo, tendo como resposta um gesto de mão nada amigável por parte do amigo. Observou a porta da enfermaria ser batida, almejando arrastar Aiolia e forçá-lo a conversar com Mu, que suspirou.

— Eu não entendo o Aiolia... Quando o trato mal, ele reclama. Quando o trato bem, ele vai embora. — Os olhos verdes encararam Milo, inquiridores.

— Ele é assim mesmo... fica sem graça quando é tratado bem porque não gosta de admitir que é _piegas._ Quando ele acostumar a receber elogios seus, perde a vergonha e passa a ficar engraçadinho com você. Intimidade é uma merda! — Milo sorriu de canto.

— É? — Mu não entendeu o que o amigo queria dizer.

— Pode ter certeza, ninguém merece o Olia quando começa a mostrar o egocentrismo dele... — Diante da expressão do outro, Milo resolveu explicar. — Aliás, Mu... Aquele loiro é mesmo seu namorado?

— Não. — Ele riu. — Somos ex-namorados, tal como você e Aiolia. Aliás, ele perguntou o mesmo antes de você chegar, e Shaka respondeu algo dúbio. Acho que Aiolia o interpretou mal...

— Ahn... E aquele ruivo é o novo namorado de Shaka? — Milo apoiou o queixo sobre a mão cerrada, aconchegando-se na poltrona da enfermaria.

— Refere-se a Camus? É irmão de criação dele... mais irritante impossível! — Mu não poderia perder a oportunidade de implicar com aquele que sempre implicou consigo sem motivo algum.

— Irritante? Por quê?

— Porque ele quer, oras... ele se esforça para superar a própria arrogância dia após dia... a princípio eu até o cumprimentava, ele fazia questão de fingir não me escutar. — Mu bufou.

— Mas... sem motivo nenhum? Nenhum mesmo? — Milo insistiu.

— É... exatamente como eu disse, parece que ele nunca "foi com a minha cara".

— Ah tá... entendi. — Milo sacudiu a cabeça, perguntando-se como Mu ainda não havia descoberto o motivo da implicância de Camus com ele.

— Com licença. Como você está, Mu? – Aiolos acabara de entrar na enfermaria.

— Estou bem, obrigado. — Mu respondeu com um sorriso.

— Seu pai está a caminho da faculdade, parece que alguém ligou para ele... acho melhor retornar a ligação para acalmá-lo. — O moreno sorriu divertido.

— Obrigado novamente... — Mu suspirou enquanto o mais velho telefonava para seu pai, tentando acalmá-lo. Ao desligar o telefone, Aiolos suspirou.

— É, acho que seu pai não vai desistir de averiguar se você está bem por conta própria. — E sorriu gentilmente, pousando a mão no ombro de Milo. — Onde está o meu irmão? Não foi ele quem trouxe Mu à enfermaria?

— É... tá parecendo que o gato arisco fugiu da água fria! — Milo sorriu de canto, conversando com o ex-cunhado por códigos. Logo Aiolos percebeu quem era a "água fria" em questão.

— Hum... entendo. — Aiolos fitou Mu atentamentente, compreendendo o motivo das constantes brigas entre ele e seu irmão no hotel.

— Hum? — Mu franziu a testa interrogativamente.

— Bem, eu preciso voltar à direção. Estou ajudando Saga com uns papéis e... — Aiolos parou de falar ao escutar a gargalhada de Milo.

— Tá, Aiolos. Quer que eu finja que colou? — Ele fitou o moreno com uma expressão divertida. — Me faz o favor de desestressar o meu cunhado, ele tá brigando demais com o Kâ...

— Você ajudaria se não atrasasse o professor para a aula... — Aiolos encarou em repreensão a Milo, que fingiu inocência.

— Eeeeeu?

Vendo a expressão confusa de Mu, Aiolos decidiu por fim à conversa aparentemente sem sentido para o jovem.

— Desculpe, Mu... É melhor deixar você descansar. Se precisar de mim, não hesite em chamar. — E passou seu cartão para ele, que corou em resposta. — Até mais...

Quando Aiolos saía em direção à porta, seu telefone tocou. Mu não pôde deixar de observar o bíceps escultural daquele que atendia à ligação, semelhante àqueles das estátuas gregas. Aliás, observando bem, o tórax do moreno também se parecia com o de uma escultura. Perfeito! Existia outra palavra para defini-lo? E o jeito casual como ele levava a mão livre ao bolso da calça jeans azul-escura, combinando com a blusa preta, enquanto apoiava uma das pernas na parede? Subitamente Mu levou um susto. Os olhos verdes estonteantes o encaravam com diversão. Ali, bem próximos aos seus.

— Tem certeza de que já está bem, Mu? Talvez eu deva chamar o médico para examiná-lo novamente... — Aiolos parecia preocupado com ele.

— Não, obrigado... Eu estou bem... — Mu sentiu seu rosto queimar pela proximidade do outro. _"O mais estranho em Aiolos é que ele me parece tão familiar de alguma forma... Mas como poderia ser? Onde eu já vi um sorriso tão bonito? Ele é tão gentil... tão diferente do irmão... se bem que Aiolia me trouxe aqui... por que será que ele foi embora daquele jeito?"_

— Então até mais... Levo vocês para o hotel no fim da aula. — Aiolos acenou ao se dirigir novamente até a porta.

— Obrigado, até mais... – Mu suspirou ao ver o moreno encantador ir embora da enfermaria, até que ouviu uma risada de Milo. Encarou-lhe indignado. — O que foi agora, Milo?

— Fala sério, Mu... você estava babando no Olos...ele tem namorado, sabia?

— Não! Digo... não estava babando coisa nenhuma! — Mu tentou consertar, mas acabou arrancando uma sonora gargalhada do outro.

— Ah... mas duvido que ele tenha alguma coisa que o Olia não tenha. Fogoso daquele jeito... deve ser genético né... O leãozinho de "inho" só tem o apelido. Sabe como é, imagine a cara da galera se eu chamasse o Olia de leãozão! Em público não dá! Já entre quatro paredes... err.. Que foi Mu? — Milo fingiu inocência, mas pretendia fazer com que o amigo comparasse os irmãos após seus comentários.

— Menos informações, Milo... Por favor... menos... — Mu estava vermelho tal qual um tomate maduro.

-----

Shaka provava o sabor dos lábios de Camus sem pressa, quando uma voz irritante o interrompeu.

— É assim que você respeita o seu namorado? Beijando outro cara bem no meio do prédio da faculdade? Qual é a sua vindo pra Grécia? — Era Aiolia, que ofegava de raiva, parado bem em frente ao casal. – Se você chegar perto do Mu de novo eu vou contar pra ele o que eu vi! É bom você pegar as suas malinhas e ir voltando praquela merda de país gelado seu! É muita cara de pau! Vem pra cá dar uma de bom samaritano e traz esse cara pra dar uns amassos quando ele não tá olhando?

Shaka soltou a mão de Camus que antes segurava, cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos pela raiva que sentia. Encarou Aiolia com escárnio ao se colocar à frente dele.

— Diga uma palavra a Mu sobre o que você viu e verá as conseqüências jurídicas da sua escolha!

— Vai me ameaçar agora? Como é que você conseguiu fazer o Mu acreditar que você é um santo? Ameaçando todo mundo que viu quem você é de verdade? Não tem remorso em dizer que ama o Mu e depois deixar ele lá sozinho passando mal pra sair da enfermaria e se agarrar com outro?

Shaka cerrou os olhos por alguns instantes, criando coragem para verbalizar todos os xingamentos possíveis e imagináveis ao rapaz, quando Camus se posicionou entre os dois rapazes de ânimos alterados.

— Você deveria procurar saber toda a verdade antes de tirar satisfações com Shaka ou dizer para Mu o que você não sabe. Agindo assim acabará magoando o seu amigo desnecessariamente... — Declarou com firmeza, encarando os olhos de Aiolia com sinceridade. Este, encarando Camus, bufou de raiva, e deu meia volta enquanto rosnava alguma palavra sem sentido. Andou até a enfermaria perguntando-se o que fazer, e desistiu de falar ao ver o sorriso de Mu.

— Aiolia... eu pensei que você tivesse voltado para a sala. — O tibetano encarou o moreno e alargou seu sorriso, enquanto Milo se levantava da poltrona.

— Por falar em sala, teoricamente eu saí para ir ao banheiro! Putz... — Ele levou a mão à testa como se acabasse de se recordar de um compromisso inadiável. — Você faz companhia ao Mu, né Olia? — E saiu apressadamente em direção à porta, sem dar tempo aos amigos para retrucarem.

Aiolia viu Milo sair pela porta sem retrucar, e sentou-se na poltrona que ele ocupava. Encarou Mu mais uma vez, sem saber se deveria dizer a ele o que viu.

— O que foi, Olia? Você está bem? — Mu preocupou-se com o amigo estranhamente quieto, tocando-lhe o ombro para chamar sua atenção.

— Estou, e você? Desculpe... por minha causa você veio parar aqui. Eu devo ser um idiota mesmo... não queria te deixar assim...

— Assim como? Eu já estou bem! — Mu sorriu, e, sem perceber, Aiolia levou uma das mãos sobre a que se encontrava sobre seu ombro, acariciando-a levemente enquanto observava o chão. O rapaz de cabelos lilases sentiu seu corpo estremecer com o carinho inconsciente do outro, e recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro da maca, apertando levemente a mão de Aiolia.

— Mu, eu... — Os olhares verdes se encontraram intensamente, quando um barulho fez com que Aiolia pulasse da poltrona tal como um gato assustado faria, largando a mão do amigo tão inconscientemente quanto a tomou.

— MUUUUU! — Aproximava-se da maca um homem alto e de cabelos esverdeados, impressionantemente parecido com Mu, e Aiolia se afastou da maca para dar passagem a ele. — Você está bem? Está respirando? Cadê o remédio? Já tomou? Não tomou demais? EU NÃO DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO INVENTAR DE SAIR CORRENDO POR AÍ? POR QUE VOCÊ SE FORÇOU TANTO, RAPAZINHO?

— Pai... — Mu respirou fundo, nervoso. Só então foi notado que um silencioso Dohko havia entrado na enfermaria junto ao pai de Mu.

— Shion, se você continuar estressando o seu filho, ele vai ter outra crise... — O recém-chegado tentou acalmar o outro, em vão.

— EU, ESTRESSANDO QUEM?

— Eu. — Dohko revirou os olhos, cumprimentando um Aiolia assustado em seguida. — Meu nome é Dohko. — e estendeu-lhe a mão. — Você é o filho mais jovem do Sr. Femanis?

— Sim... — Aiolia, que ainda não havia se recuperado do susto, segurava a mão de Dohko com uma leveza incomum.

— Foi você quem trouxe meu filho para a enfermaria? Obrigado! — Shion girou nos calcanhares para agradecer ao jovem, uma vez que lhe foi informado pela faculdade que seu filho foi levado ao recinto por um colega de classe.

— Pai, você já tomou seu remédio para pressão hoje? — O mais novo tocou o pulso do pai, encarando-o com repreensão.

— Não, obrigado por lembrar! — E tirou do bolso um pequeno recipiente com comprimidos, buscando com os olhos um bebedouro para tomar água junto ao remédio.

— Ele fica elétrico quando está nervoso... nem me escutou quando falei do remédio há meia hora... — Dohko desabafou enquanto Shion seguia para o bebedouro próximo à porta. Ele levava o comprimido à boca e tomava água em seguida, até notar que alguém abria a porta. Estreitou os olhos ao notar o "invasor"

— Ah... você! O que estava fazendo do lado de fora? _Passeando_ enquanto meu filho passa mal? É assim que demonstra a sua preocupação por Mu? — Shion parecia furioso.

— _Caso_ o senhor não saiba, eu estava com o seu filho até agora há pouco... e fui eu quem disse ao _rapaz ali_ onde estava o remédio dele. — Shaka apontou Aiolia no intento de provocá-lo, e este bufou ao lado de Mu.

— Por que não conta pra ele _o que de tão importante _você estava fazendo? — Aiolia provocou Shaka em resposta.

Ao perceber que uma briga geral se instalara na enfermaria e que Shaka estava prestes a revidar a provocação de Aiolia, Mu se levantou subitamente da maca. Sob olhares atônitos, pegou a mochila, a jogou nas costas e andou em direção à saída.

— Vou voltando pra aula... — E saiu batendo a porta da enfermaria. Deparou-se com Camus, sentado em um banco no corredor. Passou por ele como se não o tivesse visto e entrou no meio da aula, para surpresa dos colegas.

-----

Shion se preparava para ir atrás do filho quando Dohko segurou seu pulso com firmeza. Este sacudiu a cabeça e encarou o marido com cara de poucos amigos.

— Pare com isso, Shion... seu filho já é adulto e a última coisa que ele deseja é que você o trate como criança na frente dos amigos. – Shion encarou Dohko por uns momentos, e logo percebeu o seu nervosismo diante da situação.

Shaka deixou a sala em silêncio, após encarar Aiolia ameaçadoramente. Este cerrou os punhos, desejando socar a cara do loiro que acabava de deixar o recinto.

Dohko puxou Shion para sentar-se na poltrona ao lado da maca e tomou o pulso do tibetano, checando-o. Aiolia permaneceu na sala, atônito ao ver como o pai de Mu e o outro homem se tratavam.

— Você está perdendo a sua saúde desse jeito, amor... — O chinês afagou os cabelos esverdeados, e seu olhar encontrou o magenta com ternura.

— Vocês são namorados? — Aiolia perguntou, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

— Não, somos casados. — Shion respondeu calmamente, sorrindo diante da expressão de surpresa do mais jovem. — É comum na Inglaterra... não sabia?

— Ah é... — Aiolia coçou a cabeça. — Mas vocês não vieram do Tibet?

— Eu e Mu nascemos no Tibet, mas Dohko nasceu na China. Nós três nos mudamos para a Inglaterra quando meu filho tinha cinco anos.

— Entendi... — Aiolia parecia sem graça diante do casal. – O meu irmão mora com um homem também... — Ele tentava quebrar o silêncio constrangedor que se instalara na enfermaria.

— Ah sim, o diretor da faculdade... — Shion encarou o jovem, analisando-o.

— Isso... você já sabia? — Aiolia surpreendeu-se com a afirmativa do pai de Mu.

— Já, seu irmão já nos apresentou ao namorado. E você? Namora um homem também? — Shion perguntou com naturalidade, e levou um cutucão do marido pela ousadia. Aiolia corou ao escutar a pergunta vinda do pai de Mu. _"Será que percebeu que eu tô a fim do filho dele?"_

— Ee-eu? Tô solteiro... er... eu preciso ir pra aula também. Tchau! — Ele saiu depressa da enfermaria, andando rapidamente para chegar à sala e não precisar encarar os olhos inquiridores de Shion. Dohko encarou o marido, incrédulo, que gargalhou.

— Você viu como ele ficou assustado? Esse rapaz está tentando esconder alguma coisa de mim...

— Shion, você não presta! — Dohko sorriu, aliviado em perceber que o humor do marido havia voltado ao normal. Capturou os lábios dele em um beijo lento e abraçou seus ombros carinhosamente pela poltrona. — Vamos voltar ao trabalho?

— Ok, ok... eu me rendo. Desculpe deixar você preocupado comigo... tentarei ser mais racional da próxima vez... — Shion abraçou os braços do outro, que riu.

— Você sempre promete, Shion...

-----

Milo fitava o colega estrangeiro com curiosidade, sem compreender o motivo de seu mau humor, tampouco o motivo dele ter chegado tão rápido na sala de aula depois de ficar sozinho com Aiolia na enfermaria. _"Será que Aiolia não teve coragem para contar a ele? Será que brigaram de novo? Eu mato aquele leãozinho covarde!"_ Foi quando entrou Aiolia, estranhamente calado, como se não quisesse que a sua presença não fosse percebida.

— Eu hein... nem Freud explica a complexidade desses dois... — Coçou a têmpora com as costas da caneta, sem entender o que havia acontecido.

-----

Camus já esperava que Shaka saísse da enfermaria ainda mais mal-humorado do que estava, mas nunca cogitaria a possibilidade de Mu sair primeiro: deixando seu pai, Dohko e o grego _esquentadinho_ para trás. _"Afinal, não é ele o enfermo? Como o deixaram sair assim? Rapazinho irresponsável..."_ Absteve-se de qualquer comentário, ignorando o ariano que o encarou com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

No passado, Camus esforçava-se para manter a razão além de suas emoções, mas o ciúme que sentia de Mu acabou por superar os limites da lógica. A antipatia entre os dois se tornou um grande problema para Shaka, que precisava dividir seu tempo entre o namorado e o irmão de criação, uma vez que não poderia dar atenção a ambos simultaneamente. Foi esse mais um dos motivos pelos quais o namoro entre Shaka e Mu não deu certo, o inglês nunca reagiu bem à troca de farpas entre Mu e Camus.

Logo Shaka deixou a enfermaria, parando diante de Camus e suspirando longamente, extremamente irritado.

— Vamos embora daqui. — E saiu andando em direção à saída da faculdade sem mais palavras. Camus apenas o fitou de canto, observando seu ar de irritabilidade.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, Camus deixou que o companheiro de quarto pegasse as chaves e ficou conversando com a recepcionista. Em alguns minutos, entrou no quarto que dividia com Shaka e avistou-lhe sentado em posição de lótus sobre a cama, tentando se concentrar. Começou a juntar suas roupas enquanto ele permanecia de olhos fechados, e as colocou cuidadosamente na mala. Shaka abriu os olhos ao escutar o zíper da mala ser fechado, e encarou Camus com surpresa.

— O que está fazendo?

— Levando a minha bagagem.

— Para onde? — Shaka piscou, sem entender onde Camus pensava em ir.

— Outro quarto.

— Outro quarto? Mas–

— Não adianta argumentar, Sha. Até que você decida, eu permanecerei em um quarto distinto do seu. Pode não parecer, mas eu não tenho todo esse _sangue de barata _que aparento ter... — Camus sorriu melancolicamente, pegando suas malas e deixando o outro para trás. — Qualquer coisa, estou no 437.

Shaka fitou a cama e o guarda-roupas que eram ocupados por Camus vazios, e teve vontade de se estapear por não ter tido a coragem para pedir a ele que permanecesse ali. Deitou as costas na cama e se virou, enfiando a cara no travesseiro e chorando compulsivamente. De repente, seu mundo perfeito parecia estar ruindo, assim como as verdades às quais ele acreditava conhecer.

Camus chegou ao quarto e rapidamente trancou a porta, recostando as costas na parede e escorregando-as até sentar-se no chão. Abraçou os joelhos e recostou sua cabeça entre eles, deixando escaparem as lágrimas presas há muito tempo. Olhou ao redor, desolado em não ter Shaka por perto. "Há quantos anos dividimos o mesmo quarto, Sha? Eu nunca contei, você nunca percebeu... mesmo com Asmita insinuando o tempo todo o que sabia, você nunca desconfiou..."

-----

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO_

_ATÉ A PRÓXIMA, PESSOAL!_

_BJOCAS A TODOS, _

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	5. E como enganam!

Gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez à minha querida ovelhinha-beta-de-espartilho Mesarthim que regressou bravamente de Soteropolis com a mesma tonalidade de pele com que foi! XD Agradeço os reviews de Cajango, Juliabelas e Oluhita! *rolando de rir dos comentários sobre o Shaka* fala assim do loirinho não, Oluha, abra seu coração! Bem, fiz um cap grande (11 pag) e espero que gostem. Estou meio ocupada nos últimos tempos, mas prometo tentar postar o mais rápido possível... rs

**Capítulo 5 - E _como_ enganam!**

Aiolia estava estranhamente quieto e calado no caminho de volta para o hotel, assim como na sala de aula durante o último horário. Mu também não estava muito disposto a falar, e um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do carro. Aiolos encarou os mais novos no banco de trás pelo retrovisor e fitou Saga como se o perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, mas ele parecia um poço de estresse por causa do acúmulo de problemas na direção da faculdade. Havia precisado adiar a solução deles para substituir o irmão em sala de aula, enquanto este dormia tranqüilamente ao lado do namorado pela manhã. _"Eu ainda esgano o Milo por isso..."_

-----

Mu estranhou ao chegar no hotel e não encontrar Shaka esperando para conversar com ele no saguão, como seria de se esperar. Ao contrário, nem sinal dele por ali. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao imaginar que poderia tê-lo magoado por ter saído da enfermaria deixando a todos para trás, mas achou que Shaka certamente teria compreendido a sua atitude. Decidindo ir até a recepção e perguntar onde estavam hospedados os estrangeiros recém-chegados da Inglaterra, surpreendeu-se ao escutar a recepcionista informá-lo de que estavam em quartos distintos. Perguntou pelo loiro e lhe foi indicado o quarto 230.

Andou pelo corredor do segundo andar até encontrar a porta do quarto e a encontrou entreaberta. Assustado, empurrou a porta e encontrou Shaka em sua cama, abraçado ao travesseiro e com a cara escondida nele. Sentou-se na borda da cama e afagou os cabelos do ex-namorado, chamando por seu nome até que ele abrisse os olhos. Mu logo percebeu que eles estavam úmidos, as pálpebras ligeiramente inchadas. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que o armário estava aberto e vazio, como se alguém tivesse tirado as roupas dali apressadamente.

— Shaka... o que aconteceu? Onde está Camus?

O loiro desviou o olhar ao escutar a pergunta, tampando os olhos com a franja. Ergueu-se subitamente da cama, sentando-se nela. Deixou o travesseiro em seu lugar e continuou a esconder o rosto com os cabelos, fazendo com lhe que caíssem nos ombros.

— Eu vim até aqui para cuidar de você, não o contrário. Como você está? — Shaka declarou friamente, mas a voz mais baixa do que o normal e ligeiramente rouca o traía.

— Por que você tem essa mania de achar que eu não sei me cuidar? Por que sempre esconde de mim o que se passa com você? Por que eu tenho que te contar os meus problemas se você nunca se abre comigo?

— Não quero preocupá-lo com tolices... — Como de costume, ele tinha uma resposta pronta.

— Já está preocupando... e eu queria tentar te ajudar. Só que fica difícil se eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Sempre foi assim, quando você precisava falar com alguém, era sempre o Camus. Quando precisava de conselhos, pedia ao Camus. Quando eu queria sair com você, não podia porque tinha que sair com o Camus. Você não me contou mas eu vou dizer o que está acontecendo: Você está apaixonado pelo Camus, Shaka... sempre esteve. É por isso que você me via mais como amigo do que como namorado, e ficava feito um idiota tentando agradar aquele mal-humorado que não agüenta ver a minha cara. E se você quer saber... eu estava muito feliz porque ia te encontrar, eu queria te ver... Só que sempre vai ser assim, né... Eu nunca vou ser digno de entrar nesse seu mundinho fechado... E você só está me magoando desse jeito... sempre perto, mas nunca próximo. Eu não entendo... o que você quer de mim? — Mu encarava Shaka com mágoa, mas teve remorso pelas suas palavras ao notar as lágrimas que escorriam por baixo da franja loira.

— Desculpa, Sha... droga! — E saiu do quarto em um ímpeto, tentando não chorar também, mas parou do lado de fora do quarto ao ver Aiolia escorado na parede. O grego abriu a boca para falar, pensando em alguma desculpa para não assumir que estava ouvindo a conversa, mas Mu o abraçou fortemente e começou a chorar. Aiolia o envolveu em seus braços e afagou seus cabelos quando viu Shaka sair do quarto e o encarar com o rosto úmido. Encarou-lhe de volta, ameaçadoramente, e Shaka recuou ao imaginar que seria pior se o grego contasse a Mu o que viu.

-----

Camus foi até o restaurante do hotel no horário de praxe para almoçar, e estranhou a ausência de Shaka. Pensou em vários motivos para o atraso do irmão de criação e chegou à conclusão de que mesmo que ele estivesse junto a Mu, deixaria-o para almoçar consigo. Sentou à mesa e aguardou por alguns minutos, e então serviu duas refeições, às quais pediu que fossem embaladas para viagem.

Seguindo até o quarto de Shaka, bateu na porta, surpreso ao notar que ele simplesmente a abriu sem perguntar de quem se tratava. Camus parou diante dele, observando seus olhos levemente inchados, o rosto ainda molhado pelo choro.

— Entre, Camy... — Sem graça ao notar alguém passar pelo corredor, Shaka abaixou a cabeça. Camus atendeu ao pedido dele e entrou, fechando a porta enquanto o loiro seguia até o toilette. Rosto lavado, Shaka retornou ao quarto, sentando-se junto a Camus na mesa de refeições. Cabisbaixo, pegou os talheres, cortou um pedaço de beterraba e o levou até a boca, mastigando lentamente. Enquanto isso, Camus assistia à incomum falta de ânimo de Shaka, fingindo impassividade. Mais duas garfadas e Shaka simplesmente parou de comer, tampando seus olhos com a franja.

— O que foi? Não gostou da refeição que lhe servi? — Camus esforçava-se para manter a inexpressividade, embora seu desejo fosse amparar o loiro visivelmente transtornado.

— Não é isso. Estou sem fome... — Shaka retrucou de imediato.

— Mas esse é o horário em que você costuma comer... — E Camus levou o garfo à boca, mastigando pacientemente enquanto esperava arrancar alguma informação importante do outro com seu silêncio. Observou que ele apertava as unhas contra as palmas das mãos.

— Desculpe... — Camus notou a rouquidão na voz de Shaka e se perguntou o motivo do pedido de desculpas dele. Notando que ele não parecia disposto a falar, simplesmente se calou. Foi quando notou as lágrimas do loiro. Ele nunca se permitia chorar na frente dele, embora sempre lhe contasse todos os seus problemas e ouvisse aos seus conselhos atentamente.

— Não é preciso me pedir desculpas, você não fez nada errado. — Camus se levantou de sua cadeira e andou até a de Shaka, penteando os fios loiros com seus dedos. O mais novo recostou a cabeça no peito do outro em resposta, procurando consolo.

-----

Aiolia abraçou fortemente a cintura de Mu e andou com ele até seu quarto, trancando a porta em seguida. Sem coragem – e vontade – para apartar o abraço, sentou com ele na cama, recostando as costas na cabeceira. Mu continuou ali, chorando copiosamente enquanto Aiolia acariciava seus cabelos.

— Não fica assim, Mu... aquele idiota não merece que você chore por ele. — Aiolia disse, e sentiu o abraço se apertar, o choro se tornar mais intenso – ao contrário do que ele previa. — Er... tá bom... Chora até passar, então...

Aiolia sentiu vontade de se estapear por parecer tão idiota, mas a verdade é que ele não sabia como lidar com o tibetano. _"Se fosse o Milo, estaria xingando, berrando e eu estaria correndo atrás dele para salvar as coisas quebráveis que ele atira na parede quando está nervoso. Por que Mu só chora? Por que não estapeou a cara daquele maldito? Será que ele ficaria bravo se eu desse um soco na cara dele?"_

----

Asmita ainda dormia quando escutou seu telefone tocar. Atendeu sonolento, imaginando que se tratava do gêmeo, e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que era a cliente desesperada de seu marido. Este o encarou com uma expressão nada cordial ao perceber que sua cliente ao telefone. Minutos depois, Asmita desliga.

— Amor... por que você não esculpe a aliança dela? — Ele suspirou ao perceber as feições do marido ficarem ainda mais mal-humoradas.

— Porque eu estou em lua de mel e não vou trabalhar até semana que vem. — O outro declarou como se estivesse explicando o óbvio a uma criança.

— Mas ela não vai deixar a gente em paz... você leva quanto tempo para fazer isso? Uma tarde?

— É um absurdo eu fazer isso só porque ela insistiu! — O tom de voz dele já delatava uma profunda irritação com a noiva desesperada em questão.

— É mais absurdo ter que agüentar isso até semana que vem... — Asmita suspirou e se virou na cama. Logo sentiu os braços enormes o envolverem.

— Você não ficaria chateado comigo se eu resolvesse esculpir essa maldita aliança? — Asmita ronronou ao sentir seus cabelos serem afagados, virando-se mais uma vez nos braços que o envolviam, para encarar os olhos verde-escuros.

— É claro que não, amor. Nós temos tantos lugares para visitar... tanto tempo para curtirmos juntos... não vai ser um trabalho simples que vai acabar com a nossa lua de mel! — E riu, selando os lábios de seu amado. — Eu posso aproveitar esse tempo para ir na frente e preparar o _terreno_ com o meu irmão enquanto você termina o trabalho, e amanhã nós fazemos o _comunicado oficial_.

— Ok. — Sem aviso, o outro empurrou as costas do loiro no colchão, segurando seus pulsos com uma das mãos acima da cabeça dele, deitando sobre seu corpo possessivamente. — Mas só depois. — Disse, e tomou seus lábios em um beijo ardente, nada disposto a sair da cama naquele momento.

-----

— Mu... você tá bem? Quer comer alguma coisa? Eu pego um sanduichão daqueles bem suculentos, com uma dose extra de bacon pra você, e peço um milkshake duplo do sabor que você preferir! — Aiolia pensou no que faria Milo esquecer a tristeza, uma vez que foi seu único namorado e ele não tinha outra base de comparação para consolar alguém. Abriu um sorriso ao ver o rosto do outro se erguer, mas a expressão dele era misteriosa.

— Obrigado, mas... eu sou vegetariano. — Mu tentou esboçar um sorriso e voltou a deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, e mais uma vez Aiolia percebeu que ele chorava. Pensava desesperadamente que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

-----

Shion tentava ligar no telefone celular do irmão mais velho, mas este não atendia.

— Maldito seja Hakurei! Ele some e não dá notícias, mas quando eu faço isso ele fala até espumar! Deixa eu reclamar para você ver o que ele fala!

— Calma, Shion... — Dohko ria do desespero do marido, enquanto preparava alguns provérbios chineses para a aula de Kung Fu que daria mais tarde na academia do hotel. — Por que não continua aquela escultura de Athena da área da piscina? Você sempre fica calmo quando trabalha... — E ouviu o marido murmurar xingamentos em tibetano enquanto ligava no celular do filho.

— Eu não vi o Mu no restaurante! E ele também não atende! — Shion discava desesperadamente para os dois números, alternadamente. — Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – Andando em círculos enquanto olhava para o chão, o alto homem não viu quando Dohko subiu em um banquinho que estava à frente dele.

— Calma, Shion, calma... — Shion se surpreendeu ao ser abraçado pelo marido, finalmente percebendo que ele estava em cima do banquinho. — Noticias ruins chegam cedo, falta de notícias não significa o pior. Por que você não tenta um pouco mais otimista? — Dohko aproveitou que estava maior do que o marido para massagear seus ombros levemente enquanto o beijava com ternura. — Eu não quero perder você para a sua pressão alta. E digo o mesmo por Mu, Hakurei, Atla, Yuzuhira e Sage. Promete tentar? Você não pode continuar assim... — Dohko sentiu os lábios de Shion tocarem os seus, entreabrindo-se para que ele continuasse. Sorriu e o beijou de forma terna e lânguida, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os músculos das costas tensas do outro.

— O que você está fazendo em cima desse banquinho, Dohko? — Shion não conseguiu conter o riso ao se sentir mais calmo, estranhando não ter que abaixar para beijar o marido no sentido vertical.

— Chamando a sua atenção, oras! Você nunca me escuta quando estou mais baixo do que você!

— Ah... você quer dizer que eu _nunca_ te escuto!

— _Quase_ nunca... — Os dedos de Dohko acariciaram a nuca do outro, provocando-o ao descerem pelas costas arranhando, e empurrando o marido para colar seu corpo no dele. — Quando nos deitamos você _sempre _me escuta _muito bem..._

— Pensei que fosse você quem me escutasse... – Shion sussurrou no ouvido de Dohko para provocá-lo, fazendo alusão à sua falta de discrição quando fazem amor.

— Ainda bem que esse quarto tem isolamento acústico...

— Então vem testar o isolamento acústico comigo, baixinho. — Shion abraçou a cintura de Dohko e andou de costas até se jogar na cama, puxando os cabelos do marido para ganhar um beijo mais quente.

-----

O silêncio permanecia no quarto de Shaka quando o celular de Camus tocou. O ruivo arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era, atendendo rapidamente embora parecesse estranhamente constrangido. O loiro encarou o irmão de criação ao notar sua reação, curioso em saber de quem se tratava.

— Olá, Asmita... eu pensei que você estivesse... er... ocupado. — Camus desviou o olhar de Shaka, que o encarava inquiridor ao notar que o gêmeo ligara para Camus ao invés de ligar para ele e dar notícias. Tudo o que Shaka sabia era que seu irmão sumiu após dizer que ia viajar, sem dizer para onde ou com quem. E pela expressão de Camus, ele certamente sabia mais – muito mais. — Eu estou bem... ele também... novidades? Er... nenhuma! — O ruivo declarou em desespero, sua reação era diversa do normal. Shaka estreitou os olhos, notando que Asmita se referia a ele. Percebendo que Camus não diria nada a Asmita enquanto estivesse na frente dele, tomou o telefone da mão do ruivo.

— ESCUTA AQUI, IRMÃO DESNATURADO! DÁ PRA PARAR DE FALAR DE MIM COM O CAMUS? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ, COM QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ? VOCÊ SABE QUANTAS VEZES EU LIGUEI NESSA MERDA DE CELULAR SEU E VOCÊ NÃO ATENDEU? DAVA PRA TER UM POUCO DE CONSIDERAÇÃO E LIGAR DE VEZ EM QUANDO PRA ME CONTAR QUE ESTÁ VIVO? DÁ PRA PARAR DE FAZER GRAÇA COM A MINHA CARA, SEU DESGRAÇADO? ME AMA? ME AMA? SE AMASSE NÃO TINHA ME DEIXADO SEM NOTÍCIAS! — Camus arregalou os olhos diante da reação de Shaka. Asmita sempre respondia aos xingamentos do irmão com um "Eu te amo também, irmãozinho". Obviamente, aquela não era exatamente a resposta preferida de Shaka.

-----

Asmita afastou o telefone da orelha com uma expressão divertida ao escutar os xingamentos de Shaka, enquanto seu marido o encarava com tédio.

— Seu irmão já é perturbado, você ainda provoca... — Ele sacudiu a cabeça e saiu de perto dele para buscar um café na lanchonete da sala de espera do aeroporto.

— Céus, Shaka... é assim que você trilha o caminho da paz? Que Buda te ilumine! — E Asmita riu mais um pouco dos xingamentos que se seguiram, imaginando o desespero de Camus diante do outro loiro nervoso. — Mas como eu ia dizendo, estou a caminho do mesmo hotel em que vocês estão. Chego em mais ou menos 4 horas, ok? É isso mesmo que eu disse, a gente conversa aí, ok? Vê se não irrita muito o Camus! — Asmita sorriu ao ver o marido se aproximar com uma bandeja contendo uma xícara de café e outra de cappuccino bem cremoso, bem ao seu gosto. — Obrigado, amor. — Sussurrou para ele enquanto o irmão continuava a falar no telefone. — Eu não disse nada, você está escutando coisas, Shaka. Tchauzinho, até mais! Um abraço para você e outro para o Camus! — E encerrou a ligação, ignorando os gritos do irmão.

— Você ainda vai mandar o seu irmão para um manicômio, Asmita... — O marido tomou um gole de café, enquanto observava Asmita tomar o cappuccino que ele havia trago. — Está do seu agrado?

— Sim... obrigado, amor. Vou esperar _ansiosamente _por você no hotel. Você me liga quando estiver saindo de Londres?

— Huhum... — E ele tomou outro gole de café, encarando Asmita com seriedade. — Não se esqueça de que você prometeu que vai se esforçar para não provocar o Dohko.

— Eeeeu? — Asmita sorriu inocente enquanto tomava mais um gole de cappuccino, terminando de sorver todo o líquido ao escutar a chamada para seu vôo. — Te amo. — Ergueu-se da cadeira, ficando um pouco mais alto do que o marido sentado.

— Eu também. — Sorriu de canto com a resposta do marido, ciente de que não adiantaria insistir com ele quando estava determinado a irritar alguém.

-----

— Mu... diz o que eu preciso fazer pra você melhorar, eu não agüento mais te ver chorar desse jeito... Por favor, não fica assim... — Aiolia o abraçou mais apertado, quase chorando junto do amigo, até que este ergueu o rosto.

— Eu já estou melhor... eu só preciso... ficar aqui mais um pouco. Não me pergunta nada, por favor... — Mu o encarou com um olhar de súplica, encostando sua testa na dele como fazia com Shaka. Aiolia respirou fundo ao sentir seus rostos tão próximos, mas quando Mu cerrou os olhos e o abraçou mais forte, o ímpeto foi mais forte do que a razão e ele inclinou seu rosto na altura dos lábios de Mu, tomando-os em um beijo suave. Esperou por um tapa, que não veio. Ao invés disso, Mu o abraçou mais forte e correspondeu ao beijo, enroscando sua língua na dele sem pressa. Aiolia percebeu que as lágrimas haviam secado e sorriu em meio ao beijo, perguntando-se por que não havia tentado isso antes. Continuaram até lhes faltar ar, e Aiolia abriu os olhos para encarar Mu, temeroso da reação dele.

— Desculpa, Mu... eu não devia... — Parou de falar ao sentir o indicador do outro tocar seus lábios em um pedido de silêncio. O dedo logo foi substituído por seus lábios, dando início a mais um beijo calmo, que se tornou mais intenso à medida em que as mãos de Mu percorreram as costas de Aiolia até acariciar sua nuca, deixando-lhe afogueado. Em resposta, o moreno desceu suas mãos pelas costas dele, subindo pelo peito, descendo pelas pernas, contornando todo o corpo dele até apertar suas nádegas firmemente. O tibetano puxou os cabelos do grego ao sentir aqueles toques em seu corpo, contagiado pelo fogo do amigo.

Os dois tornaram o beijo mais e mais intenso, e Mu começou a tatear o corpo musculoso de Aiolia, puxando sua blusa para cima para sentir melhor aquele abraço quente. Já em combustão, o grego arrancou a blusa de Mu ao sentir os quadris dele se moverem lentamente sobre ele, e perguntava-se quando o amigo mudou de posição em seu colo sem que ele percebesse. Ofegante, interrompeu o beijo e encarou o rosto corado de Mu, que tinha um olhar obstinado que nem de longe lembrava a expressão suplicante de minutos atrás.

— Mu... a gente tá indo rápido... — Aiolia gemeu ao sentir seu pescoço ser tomado por beijos e lambidas do outro, que não ajudavam em nada a sua tentativa de se controlar.

— E daí? — Mu sussurrou na orelha do moreno, para então morder-lhe o lóbulo e puxar devagar, enlouquecendo-lhe com seus toques sensuais, uma de suas mãos tateando o membro rígido dele por cima da calça.

— Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou te usando... — Aiolia usou toda a sua força de vontade para encarar Mu com seriedade, tentando fazer prevalecer o pouco de razão que ainda permanecia em sua mente.

— Eu sei que você está assim porque o Milo terminou com você... — Mu o moreno com determinação. — E não me importo... — E subiu suas unhas pelas costas do amigo, arranhando-as.

— Eu... — Aiolia tentou argumentar, até sentir as unhas de Mu em suas costas. Aquilo o descontrolou, e Aiolia o segurou com mais força, derrubando Mu no colchão e ficando por cima dele, esfregando seus sexos com desejo. Mu beijou-lhe com sofreguidão para certificar-se de que ele não tentaria falar mais nada, e ergueu o quadril para atiçá-lo, enquanto suas mãos desabotoavam a calça jeans dele. As mãos de Aiolia apertaram firmemente as nádegas de Mu enquanto seus polegares se encaixaram no cós da calça, fazendo pressão para baixo.

-----

Milo andava feliz pelos corredores do Hotel Femanis após uma tórrida sessão de sexo com seu namorado. Decidira ir embora da casa dele para que ele preparasse a prova do dia seguinte – a que ele próprio faria. É claro que, ao satisfazer o namorado antes da elaboração da prova, ele garantira uma avaliação mais branda para toda a turma do terceiro período de Psicologia. Afinal, a última prova tinha sido um desastre justamente porque o professor estava nervoso com um certo escorpiano e resolveu descontar na turma.

Parou diante da porta do quarto de Aiolia e pensou em bater, mas seria mais divertido usar a chave e fazer uma surpresa. Talvez por ter esperanças de reatar o namoro, o amigo ainda não havia pedido as chaves de seu quarto de volta. Encaixou a chave na maçaneta e girou, com a mesma discrição com que entrava no quarto quando namorava Aiolia. Sem olhar para a frente, empurrou a porta e fechou sem fazer barulho.

— Acorda leãozinho! — Só então Milo voltou o olhar para a frente e viu a cena diante de si. Apesar de não ser exatamente uma pessoa tímida, teve vontade de enfiar a cabeça em algum buraco, tal como um avestruz faria. Aiolia estava deitado sobre Mu, com a mão na bunda dele, Mu com os polegares no cós da calça de Aiolia, já um pouco abaixada. Era óbvio que ele estava interrompendo algo, os dois o encaravam com uma expressão de terror por serem descobertos. Ele engoliu seco antes de dar o sorriso mais amarelo da sua vida.

— Er... foi mal leãozinho, volto outra hora... tchau Mu! — E com a mesma rapidez com que entrou no quarto, saiu. Bateu a cabeça na parede do corredor repetidas vezes ao imaginar o esporro que Aiolia daria nele por tê-los interrompido.

-----

Mu sentiu o rosto queimar, e não era pelo desejo. Como ele encararia Milo novamente? Sentiu vontade de sair correndo dali e nunca mais voltar, só de imaginar a expressão safada de Milo ao perguntar o que ele e Aiolia estavam fazendo no quarto. Aiolia o encarava com cara de tacho, e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

— Desculpa, Mu... Até hoje eu não peguei a cópia da chave do quarto com o Milo...

— Eu acho que você tem razão, melhor a gente parar por aqui... — Mu agradeceu mentalmente por não ter que encarar Aiolia por ele estar com os olhos tampados. A ereção do outro ainda pressionava a sua, os corpos pedindo por alivio. Decidiu retirar os dedos do cós da calça do amigo e se erguer sobre os braços enquanto tinha força de vontade suficiente para isso. — Aiolia... — Chamou pelo amigo, que permanecia com a cara escondida nas mãos, debruçado sobre ele o suficiente para que ele não conseguisse sair. Ele se levantou, sentando na cama e encarando um envergonhado Mu.

— Você está bravo comigo? — Aiolia perguntou, cerrando os punhos pelo nervosismo.

— Não... — Mu suspirou, ignorando a ereção que teimava em não passar. — Eu acho melhor eu ir embora, outra hora a gente conversa...

— Se você precisar, eu estarei aqui... — Aiolia sentiu vontade de se estapear ao prestar mais atenção e perceber o sentido dúbio que aquela frase parecia ter.

— Tá... obrigado. — Mu corou violentamente e saiu rápido do quarto, andando a largas passadas na direção de seus próprios aposentos.

Aiolia respirou fundo ao ver o amigo deixar o quarto, esperou alguns minutos e saiu furiosamente à procura de Milo. Avistou o amigo um pouco mais à frente do corredor, e este saiu correndo desesperadamente ao ver a cara de poucos amigos de Aiolia.

— EU VOU TE MATAR, MILOOO!

-----

Após ter a ligação subitamente encerrada pelo irmão, Shaka tentou falar no número dele insistentemente, mas Asmita não atendeu. Sentou à frente de Camus com um olhar furioso e não dirigiu sequer uma palavra a ele, escondendo a cabeça entre as pernas. As horas se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois se manifestasse: Shaka pensando no que diria a Camus e este sem coragem para abordar o outro.

Quando o loiro ergueu a cabeça, Camus imaginou que ele diria alguma coisa.

Errado.

Shaka encarou o celular em sua mão e o atirou em cima da cama, e foi com algum receio que Camus percebeu o olhar do loiro para si, semelhante ao desferido contra o celular segundos antes.

-----

Asmita pediu informações na recepção do hotel logo que chegou, e decidiu ir ao quarto de Shaka para ver o irmão antes de ir à suíte que dividiria com seu marido. Estranhou saber que seu gêmeo e seu irmão de criação estavam em quartos separados, e deduziu que algo grave havia acontecido. Respirou fundo, seguindo preocupadamente pelo corredor quando um rapaz loiro que corria feito um louco esbarrou nele.

— Desculpa, Shaka! — O tal loiro saiu correndo e Asmita se virou para perguntar a ele sobre o quarto do irmão, mas ele já estava bem à frente. Foi quando viu outro rapaz correndo pelo corredor, só que sem camisa e com a calça desabotoada. Asmita arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o moço estava "no ponto".

— Ei... Por que o senhor não fecha essa calça antes de sair correndo atrás de alguém? Vai ser preso desse jeito... — Riu da cara de surpresa do outro, que instantaneamente fechou a calça, apesar de alguma dificuldade por causa da situação em que estava. Continuou seguindo pelo corredor quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado com força.

— Ai! Está machucando! — Asmita retrucou, encarando o grego.

— É pra machucar mesmo! Me diz o que mais você falou pro Mu pra deixar ele daquele jeito... Você não tem vergonha na cara não?

— Se você ouviu a nossa conversa, então porque não me diz o que eu falei, Sr. Razão? — Asmita sorriu de canto, decidindo se passar pelo irmão até descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu acho melhor você não brincar comigo, porque eu posso muito bem ir até ele e contar toda a verdade!

— Que verdade? — Asmita ergueu uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se qual o grau de loucura daquele grego.

— Que você está traindo o Mu com aquele ruivo! — Asmita segurou o riso. _"Ele não sabe que Shaka e Mu não são mais namorados?"_

— Com o Camus? — Asmita riu. — Você tem certeza do que está dizendo? Tem provas? — Provocou apenas para descobrir que evidências o outro tinha.

— Não brinca comigo, seu desgraçado! Eu vi vocês dois se agarrando, esqueceu? — Aiolia já quase espumava de raiva.

— Acho que eu esqueci, poderia me dar detalhes dessa cena memorável? Minha memória não anda muito boa... — Asmita sorriu de canto.

Aiolia já ia erguendo o punho para socar a cara de "Shaka" quando viu a aliança em sua mão. Sem conseguir raciocinar pela raiva, imaginou que era uma aliança de noivado, e seus olhos faiscaram.

— Não me diga que você é noivo dele...

— Não me diga que você fuma coisas estranhas... — Asmita não agüentou mais conter o riso e soltou seu braço da mão do outro.

— EU VOU QUEBRAR ESSA SUA CARA, ENGRAÇADINHO! — Aiolia avançou na direção de Asmita.

— Não vai perguntar o meu nome primeiro?

— Eu não preciso perguntar o seu nome, SHAKA! — Aiolia rosnou.

— Errado! Em primeiro lugar, a minha aliança está na mão esquerda. Você sabe o que isso significa? — Aiolia estreitou os olhos, se perguntando porque não quebrava logo a cara do desgraçado. — É uma aliança de casamento. Isso significa que eu sou casado.

— COMO ASSIM, CASADO? — Aiolia estava prestes a se descabelar. _"Como assim ele é casado? Será que ele é casado com Mu? Isso não faz sentido!"_

— Céus, espere eu terminar de falar para fazer perguntas! Meu nome é Asmita e eu sou irmão do Shaka. Somos gêmeos, por isso nossa aparência e voz são idênticas, como você pôde perceber. A diferença é que meu irmão é um _pouquinho_ estressado. Desculpe enganá-lo, mas estou preocupado com Shaka e ele não vai me contar o que está acontecendo nem sob tortura.

— DOIS? — Aiolia gritou, aterrorizado ao imaginar que existiam duas pessoas iguais a Shaka.

— Suponho que sim! — E sorriu de forma angelical, falando com Aiolia como se ele fosse uma criança pequena que acabou de aprender a contar. — Se fôssemos três, seríamos trigêmeos. Se fôssemos quatro, quatrigêmeos. E assim por diante, Sr... qual é o seu nome?

— Não importa!

— Ok, Sr. Não importa... é um prazer conhecê-lo, mas, se me permite, tenho que ir ao quarto de meu irmão visitá-lo. Com licença. — Aiolia observou o loiro sair, catatônico. Tirando o senso de humor duvidoso dele, não parecia ser uma pessoa ruim.

-----

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!_

_BJOCAS, ATÉ MAIS!_

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	6. Encontros e desencontros

Olá a todos!

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer (como sempre) à minha querida ovelhinha-beta-lilás-companheira-de-caipirinha-que-não-fica-chapada Mesarthim pela imensa paciência com a betagem, pois tico e teco tem surtado ultimamente e às vezes não escrevo coisa com coisa! XD

Agradeço imensamente aos reviews de Cajango, Kyara Sallkys, Juliabelas, D. Lhuzita, Grazi-chan e D. Oluhita! Acho que D. Oluhita está passando muito tempo com Hakurei, está ficando mais estressada com os personagens... kkkkkkkkkkk Vocês amaram o Asmita? Tenho que confessar que eu também amo! *-* Fiquei super feliz de termos anime de Lost Canvas agora, e espero que ele apareça logo com aquele sorriso sereno (muitas vezes irônico, sarcástico, sacana, mas sereno... kkkkkkk) Bjocas galera, espero que aproveitem o cap!

**Encontros e desencontros**

Mu havia corrido desesperadamente até seu quarto, trancando a porta e se atirando na cama de bruços. Escondeu a cara com o travesseiro como se tentasse se ocultar de si mesmo, nenhum pensamento coerente surgia naquele momento. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era nas mãos firmes de Aiolia passando por seu corpo, na virilidade dele se insinuando entre suas nádegas enquanto se beijavam lascivamente, na forma como seu corpo foi atirado e prensado na cama antes que fossem interrompidos... Ainda podia sentir aquele fogo que parecia lhe queimar. Seu corpo pedia por mais, mas como ele iria atrás de Aiolia para pedir por isso? Além do mais, não queria correr o risco de se apaixonar pelo amigo, considerando que ele era apaixonado por Milo e ainda não se conformava com o término do namoro.

Uma de suas mãos adentrou a calça e a cueca que ele usava, tocando o membro que latejava de dor por causa da ereção que teimava em não passar. Começou a massageá-lo, mordendo os lábios ao se lembrar dos beijos ardentes que havia trocado com o amigo, ainda mais ardentes do que os que ele trocara com Shaka no torpor do orgasmo. Certamente a diferença era causada pela própria natureza de Aiolia, tão selvagem... tão intensa... Massageava-se imaginando como seria se aquela mão firme estivesse fazendo aquilo em seu lugar, o que teria acontecido se Milo não tivesse chegado no quarto naquele momento. Sem dúvidas, agora estaria em combustão na cama do amigo, sento tomado por ele. Seu rosto corou ao cogitar que Milo tivesse chegado alguns minutos mais tarde e os pegasse em pleno ato. Como o encararia novamente?

Com muita força de vontade, retirou a mão de seu próprio membro e se ergueu subitamente da cama, correndo para o banheiro e retirando suas roupas imediatamente, ainda sentindo o cheiro do perfume do amigo nelas. Deixou as roupas jogadas ali em um canto qualquer, e abriu o chuveiro. A água quente em nada ajudava, pelo contrário. Levou a mão ao membro mais uma vez, massageando-o vigorosamente até que se reprimisse pelo seu ato. Decidiu que faria seu corpo esquecer aquele calor, e mudou a temperatura do chuveiro, desligando o aquecimento. Começou a tremer de frio, a mandíbula batendo involuntariamente. Era como se ele tivesse subitamente abandonado o calor da Grécia e retornado à sua gelada terra natal. Começou a chorar, se perguntando porque ainda amava tanto a Shaka, e sentia um desejo incontrolável por outro homem. Amor e sexo não deveriam estar correlacionados?

-----

Shaka fuzilava Camus com o olhar, tentando assimilar o fato de que ele sabia o tempo todo onde e com quem Asmita estava. Camus viu o quanto ele estava preocupado, notou quantas vezes ele telefonara para o gêmeo e não obtivera resposta. Ainda assim, se calou. Ele agora encarava os olhos azuis tentando desvendar o que estava por trás de toda aquela fúria, o que Shaka pensara durante as últimas horas para ficar quieto daquela forma e subitamente se erguer da cama e atirar o telefone nela.

— Como posso acreditar no que você disse? Você me enganou esse tempo todo, Camus! Você sempre preferiu a Asmita! Sempre confiou em Asmita! Sempre compartilhou seus segredos com ele! É a ele quem você ama, não a mim! Está me dizendo isso porque eu me pareço com ele, não é?

— Você entendeu errado, Shaka. Eu não tive a intenção de enganá-lo e não menti para você. Eu me omiti porque o seu irmão me pediu e eu não poderia trair a confiança que ele depositou em mim quando me pediu que mantivesse segredo. A pessoa a quem eu amo acima de tudo é você, Shaka... acredite em mim. Por favor... — Camus se aproximou de Shaka com pesar, atingido pela fúria daqueles olhos azuis tão intensos. Tocou a face dele com a mão direita, em uma carícia leve.

— Não venha atrás de mim, Camus. — Shaka afastou a mão que tocava sua face, e andou até a porta do quarto, encarando Camus mais uma vez. Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com seu gêmeo, que estendia a mão para tocar a campainha do quarto. Shaka encarou Asmita com raiva, e o irmão o abraçou ternamente em resposta.

— Peço desculpas por ter sumido assim, Sha... mas eu tive os meus motivos... — Asmita acariciou os cabelos do irmão enquanto o abraçava, tentando acalmá-lo.

— Eu não quero escutar os seus motivos, Asmita Heaton. — E empurrou o irmão, passando por ele e andando pelo corredor. Asmita entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, observando o irmão de criação.

Por mais que Camus parecesse frio aos outros, sempre lhe parecia frágil, escondendo seus sentimentos para não se machucar. Afinal, Asmita sempre teve o dom de perceber os sentimentos que as pessoas procuram esconder. Foi assim que se aproximou de Hakurei, tentando consolá-lo ao ver o quanto aquele homem rabugento e agressivo sofria com a perda de sua esposa. Andou até Camus, percebendo o desespero no olhar dele, e abraçou-lhe ternamente, fingindo não ver as lágrimas que ele derramava em silêncio.

— O que quer que ele tenha dito a você, vai reconsiderar. — Asmita havia percebido pelo olhar do irmão que ele se afastara de Camus para não ter que demonstrar o que sentia. Era uma forma de fuga típica do irmão quando não queria conversar com ele – e como outras pessoas – sobre algum assunto que o incomodava. A solidão de Shaka o preocupava, a incapacidade dele de compreender e demonstrar seus próprios sentimentos, magoando assim as pessoas ao seu redor. Mas apesar de tudo, Asmita sempre percebera que aquele que mais sofre com essa forma de fuga era o próprio Shaka.

-----

Hakurei estava na joalheria começando a esculpir a aliança da cliente desesperada que o havia irritado em plena lua-de-mel, quando escutou o telefone tocar. Ele encarava o aparelho como se pudesse explodi-lo com o olhar, mas acabou atendendo por preferir ouvir a irritante voz de quem quer que fosse ao invés de ouvir aquele toque estridente.

— ALÔ! — Atendeu com a voz ainda mais alta do que o normal, perguntando-se o que diabos estava fazendo na joalheria sozinho, depois de tanto trabalho para convencer os filhos a ficarem na casa de seu gêmeo por alguns dias. Teve vontade de quebrar o telefone na cabeça da maldita mulher que lhe contou, em prantos, que não iria mais se casar. A criatura ainda falava com ele no telefone como se ele fosse psicólogo ou algo parecido, contando como o noivo dela foi pego no flagra com outra mulher. Sem paciência, desligou o telefone na cara dela. O telefone voltou a tocar insistentemente enquanto ele guardava seus materiais, xingando em tibetano. Quando já estava pronto para sair, atendeu aos berros.

— VÁ PARA O INFERNO, DESGRAÇADA! — Gritou em seu idioma natal, que a mulher certamente não entenderia, e desligou em seguida. Encarou o telefone com um sorriso sádico ao ver que ele não tocara mais, e saiu batendo a porta de sua sala, fechando a joalheria em seguida e fazendo sinal para o táxi que passava na avenida.

-----

Sage encarou o marido, bestificado, e nem foi preciso que lhe explicasse o motivo: o berro de Hakurei tinha sido tão alto que Albafica o havia escutado claramente. Os tímpanos de Sage eram que não estavam bem depois daquilo.

— Céus, Alba... e você diz que eu sou estressado! — Disse levando a mão à orelha, com uma expressão de dor. — Estou até ouvindo um zumbido agora, deve ser o eco da voz de Hakurei! Eu ainda vou berrar no ouvido daquele maldito! — Sage resmungava enquanto os sobrinhos Yuzuriha e Atla se encaravam, gargalhando.

— Nossa, tio! Assim fica difícil saber quem é o papai e quem é o senhor! — Atla comentou, voltando a rir enquanto Sage se aproximava dele. O pequeno se assustou com o tio tão perto, e já esperava que ele berrasse como o pai, quando foi atacado com cosquinhas.

— Ai, ai... páraaa! — O garotinho se contorcia no sofá, a irmã mais velha observando o tio atentamente.

— O papai já foi bem-humorado assim que nem você?

— Seu pai? Bem-humorado? NUNCA! — E gargalhou alto.

-----

Shaka andou pelos corredores até o quarto de Mu, disposto a enfrentar Aiolia e contar o que havia acontecido entre ele e Camus ao ex-namorado antes que ele descobrisse por outras fontes. Tocou a campainha do quarto e se surpreendeu ao ver Mu de roupão, enxugando os cabelos molhados com uma toalha. Na verdade, não tinha certeza se ele estaria lá; imaginava que estivesse com Aiolia no quarto dele.

— Precisamos conversar, Mu... — Shaka suplicou com o olhar, recebendo como resposta um suspiro do ex-namorado.

— Entre. — Mu estendeu o braço em indicação. Shaka o encarou de cima a baixo, corando.

— Mas... você está usando só um roupão. Eu posso esperar até que você se troque...

Mu bufou e puxou Shaka para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta.

— Você já me viu nu várias vezes, não tem por que fazer essa cara por eu estar vestido apenas com um roupão. — Disse, enquanto se sentava sobre a cama, pegando um pente, e começou a pentear os cabelos, visivelmente nervoso.

— Eu penteio para você, Mu... — Shaka andou até a cama e se sentou atrás dele, escorado na cabeceira e puxando-o institivamente para mais perto, começando a pentear os longos cabelos com calma e cuidado. Mu recostou as costas no peito dele, sentindo-se confortado como sempre se sentia ao lado de Shaka, apesar de estarem brigados.

— Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim, Mu... nunca pensei em Camus de outra forma quando estávamos juntos.

— Significa que agora pensa nele de outra forma? — Mu replicou secamente, pensativo. Os toques de Shaka eram deliciosos, suaves, mas não conseguia se esquecer dos toques firmes de Aiolia.

— Talvez. Ele me beijou... e disse que me ama. Mas eu nunca havia desconfiado disso... juro que não. — Shaka suspirou pesadamente, parando por alguns instantes e voltando a pentear os longos cabelos.

— E você... gostou? — Mu perguntou com a voz enigmática.

Shaka sentiu um aperto no peito quando escutou a pergunta, temendo respondê-la e machucar Mu, quando este se voltou para ele com um sorriso sincero. Suspirou arregalando os olhos e o encarou com sinceridade.

— Na verdade... sim. — E sentiu seu rosto queimar. — Não está chateado comigo? — Engoliu seco, preferia dizer a verdade a Mu ao invés de omiti-la.

— Não. Prefiro que seja feliz ao lado dele do que infeliz ao meu lado... — Mu lhe respondeu com um sorriso melancólico.

— Mas eu nunca fui infeliz com você, Mu! Você sempre foi um ótimo namorado! — Shaka virou o queixo dele para si.

— Sim, Shaka, mas... como você me amava? Como você me ama? Como amante ou como amigo? — E Mu se virou de frente para o loiro, encarando-o e colando sua testa na dele. Riu ao lembrar que Aiolia não agüentara aquela proximidade e acabara por beijá-lo, o que não aconteceu com Shaka.

— Não sei, Mu... eu estive me perguntando sobre isso, mas não consegui achar uma resposta lógica o suficiente.

— Ele te excita? — Mu mordeu os lábios, lembrando-se dos beijos ardentes trocados com Aiolia.

— Céus, Mu! Que pergunta é essa? — Shaka arregalou os olhos.

— Eu sei que somos budistas... e que para nós o sexo tem uma função diferente... mas... já sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de fazer sexo sem tantra?

— Mas... é infâmia, Mu! Não devemos profanar o que é sagrado! — Shaka se surpreendeu com a expressão do ex-namorado. Tudo bem que ele nunca fora exatamente paciente na hora do sexo, mas nunca imaginou que ele diria uma coisa daquelas.

— Mas eu desejei... e me toquei... não até o final. Mas foi tão prazeroso... — Os olhos verdes encararam os azuis intensamente.

— Foi aquele grego, né? — Shaka sorriu de canto ao observar a expressão de surpresa de Mu. — Está na cara, Mu. Você gosta dele... Apesar dele ser um completo idiota. — Completou a última frase em um remungo baixo.

— Eu o quê? — Foi a vez de Mu arregalar os olhos, incrédulo. — Como eu poderia gostar dele, Sha? Eu ainda te amo... — Sussurrou baixo, sentindo seu peito doer.

— Sim, mas não como amante, certo? — E Shaka acariciou os cabelos lilases.

— Mas eu tenho certeza de que somos almas gêmeas, Sha! Com quem mais você conversa desse jeito? Quem mais é capaz de me entender desse jeito? Nós nem precisamos nos falar, compreendemos um ao outro sempre! — Mu abraçou o loiro, desesperado. Era como se as suas verdades perfeitas caíssem por terra.

— Sim, Mu... mas nem todas as almas gêmeas estão destinadas a se unirem. Talvez seja o nosso caso... talvez seja o nosso destino seja nos amar apenas fraternalmente.

— Mas... todas as vezes que nos unimos... foi tão... intenso. Eu me senti tão pleno... — Os olhos de Mu lacrimejaram. Embora sentisse desejos que Shaka não compreendia, imaginava que eram inquietações passageiras. Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade que ele mencionou.

— Não significa que eu não estarei com você. É apenas uma forma diferente de amar e de ficarmos juntos... — Shaka sorriu, acariciando o rosto dele.

— Então... faz amor comigo, Sha? Uma última vez... — Uma mão de Mu tocou o rosto de Shaka, acariciando-o.

— Mas Mu... nós não... — Shaka parou de falar ao ter os lábios tocados pelo indicador de Mu, que se aproximou mais dele, sentando-se em seu colo. O roupão pouco tampava, fazendo com que Shaka engolisse seco antes de ter seus lábios beijados suavemente.

— Com isso, estará quitada a nossa dívida kármica. Eu te liberto e você me liberta... assim estaremos em paz com as nossas escolhas, certo?

— Certo... — Shaka sorriu. Beijaram-se ternamente, e Mu se ergueu para procurar por incensos feitos em mansala. Colocou um CD de meditação no aparelho de som, voltando a se sentar na cama à frente de Shaka, os dois se encarando por alguns minutos antes de se tocarem novamente, dando início a um ritual tântrico.

-----

Aiolia andava pelos corredores do hotel furiosamente à procura de Milo, e nada dele. Pegou seu telefone e começou a ligar para ele, mas ele não atendia. Andou em círculos se xingando mentalmente por não ter pedido a chave do quarto de volta, até a hora em que decidiu pedir desculpas a Mu e conversar com ele antes que perdesse a coragem para isso. Ao menos para alguma coisa a interrupção de Milo havia servido: ele não havia avançado o sinal completamente com Mu. Não queria que ele pensasse mal de si.

Parou diante da porta e resolveu bater de leve, já que o som da campainha era alto demais e ele não queria acordar Mu caso ele estivesse dormindo. Foi quando escutou um "Mais forte, Shaka!" vindo de dentro do quarto. Arregalou os olhos, perguntando-se a altura daquele grito para que pudesse escutá-lo apesar do isolamento acústico, e se recostou na porta um tanto catatônico. _"Mas ele estava se agarrando comigo agora há pouco! Ele não tinha brigado com Shaka? Que diabos aquele inglês metido fez para Mu voltar ao normal com ele? E por que eu estou aqui remoendo isso? Eu não sou o outro? Ele não é namorado do Mu? É normal o Mu transar com o namorado dele... Queria comigo só porque estavam brigados... Então por que eu tô parado nessa porta feito um idiota?"_

— Céus... você é masoquista por acaso? — Aiolia ergueu a cabeça ao escutar a voz que há pouco ouvira, idêntica àquela que se misturava à de Mu no quarto. Estreitou os olhos para o inglês idêntico a Shaka, querendo esganá-lo pelo simples fato de ser parecido com o maldito que transava com Mu naquele momento.

— Cala a boca, idiota... eles vão ouvir a gente! — Rosnou baixo, encarando o recém-chegado com cara de poucos amigos.

— Ah... duvido! A moça na recepção falou que todos os quartos deste hotel têm isolamento acústico. O fato é que eles gritam muito alto mesmo... — E ele encarou o grego sorrindo. — Mas não se preocupe, certamente não é o que você esta pensando, está mais para um tantra de despedida. — E mais um grito de Mu foi ouvido. — Embora Mu não aparente ter concentração para isso... — Comentou pensativo, quando sentiu seu corpo ser prensado na porta pela mão de Aiolia. — Ei, pára com isso! Vai me dizer que você tem tara pelo Shaka? Eu já disse que eu não sou ele!

— Você está zoando com a minha cara, desgraçado! — Aiolia ergueu o punho para acertar Asmita, que tocou um ponto em seu braço, o que fez com que ele se contorcesse de dor, soltando-o imediatamente.

— Não estou "zoando". É um costume budista usar o tantra para sanar uma dívida cármica quando um casal se separa, não sabia? Não sei por que está aí parado nessa porta com cara de cão sem dono, não devia se torturar assim, rapaz... ao menos já disse a ele sobre seus sentimentos? — E saiu pelo corredor andando de costas para ele.

— ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM, DESGRAÇADO! — Aiolia correu atrás de Asmita aos berros, e ele se voltou para encará-lo com expressão de tédio, sem menção de se mover. Provavelmente maquinava alguma forma de atingi-lo ou algo assim. Foi quando sua expressão mudou do tédio para algo aproximado ao terror. Aiolia sorriu de canto, satisfeito em finalmente ter conseguido fazer aquele maldito tirar aquele sorriso sádico do rosto. Asmita cerrou os olhos como se previsse um impacto, e Aiolia parou diante dele sem atingi-lo, se perguntando por que ele não havia se protegido. Afinal, não tinha graça bater em alguém que não fosse revidar! Mas Aiolia sentiu uma forte dor em seu pescoço, como se um guindaste o esmagasse e erguesse do chão. Seria algum segurança do hotel? Quem seria louco o suficiente para pegar o filho do dono do hotel pelo pescoço?

—- Hakurei, você está o sufocando! — Asmita abriu os olhos, vendo o marido erguendo Aiolia pelo pescoço violentamente, retirando-o do chão. — Por favor, amor, solta ele!

— MAS É CLARO! —Aiolia foi atirado longe, e sentiu seu corpo se chocar fortemente contra o chão. Abriu os olhos para encarar o homem enorme que o havia agredido, arregalando-os ao notar a semelhança dele com Mu. Muito mais alto, com uma cara de psicopata e uma força estrondosa, mas ainda assim muito parecido com Mu!

— Céus, Hakurei, como você é exagerado! — Asmita encarou o marido com repreensão, correndo até o rapaz que parecia atordoado demais para dizer qualquer coisa ou mesmo tentar se levantar. Tocou as costas dele, recebendo um gemido de dor como resposta. — Você deve ter quebrado alguma costela dele, amor! Ele é amigo de Mu!

— ESSE IDIOTA É AMIGO DO MEU SOBRINHO? EU PRECISO TER UMA CONVERSA COM ELE SOBRE ESSAS AMIZADES! — Hakurei definitivamente não parecia nada feliz.

— So-so-brinho? — Aiolia arregalou os olhos. _"Como um brutamontes desses pode ser tio de alguém tão doce como Mu? É claro que o pai de Mu parece ser um homem estressado, mas nem se compara a esse tal de Hakurei! Ai, como minhas costas doem!"_

— Por favor, ajude-me a levá-lo até a enfermaria do hotel.

— Não, que isso! — Aiolia se forçou a levantar, mancando para longe da "muralha" que o havia atirado longe. — Eu estou ótimo! Valeu! — E saiu mancando até o hall de entrada do hotel. Avistou Milo sentado confortavelmente em um sofá e estreitou os olhos ao se aproximar, mas ele acabou ignorando sua cara de bravo e se levantando para ampará-lo ao ver o seu estado.

— Que aconteceu, leãozinho? — _"Como se não bastasse tudo o que aconteceu, ele me encara com piedade! PIEDADE!"_

— Esquece isso. Só me ajuda a ir pro quarto. Se você vir um homem alto parecido com o Mu, me esconde!

— Tá... — O escorpiano não entendeu nada, mas achou melhor não retrucar. Afinal, sentia-se culpado. — E o Mu? Já conversou com ele?

— NÃO!

— Mas por quê?

— Porque ele estava transando com o Shaka, por que mais? Afinal, é o namorado dele! Eu era só um consolo mesmo... No sentido literal da palavra, porra... — Aiolia respondeu cabisbaixo, Milo bagunçando os cabelos dele para ver se o animava. Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Aiolia com a sua chave, sorrindo amarelo quando o outro o encarou com cara de poucos amigos. Ajudou o amigo a se deitar na cama e sentou-se ao lado dele.

— Hey, não seria melhor você tomar um analgésico? Talvez um relaxante muscular... — Milo se debruçou sobre Aiolia, encarando-o com preocupação. Embora seu gesto pudesse ser interpretado de outra forma para quem visse, ambos sabiam que era o jeito natural dele demonstrar sua preocupação com alguém: corporalmente.

— Empata-foda! — Aiolia o encarou rosnando, se lembrando do que fazia naquela cama há poucos minutos. Puxou os cabelos de Milo, obrigando-o a se aproximar dele, e tomou seus lábios com fervor. Milo se debateu, mas acabou retribuindo o gesto, aquela memória corporal de anos de namoro sendo mais forte do que o valor moral de não trair a quem ama. Sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem seu tórax por baixo da blusa, descendo até apertarem-lhe as nádegas. Afastou-se dele furiosamente, sem perceber que seu telefone havia tocado e sido atendido em meio aos seus movimentos para escapar de Aiolia.

— PORRA, AIOLIA! NÀO TÁ PENSANDO QUE EU VOU SER SUA FODA SÓ PORQUE EU EMPATEI A OUTRA NÉ? ME LARGA, PERVERTIDO DE UMA FIGA!

— Eu pensei que você estivesse gostando... — E Aiolia enlaçou a cintura dele, esfregando seu membro rijo no dele.

— É CLARO QUE EU TAVA GOSTANDO, CARALHO! SÓ QUE NÃO VEM AO CASO! VOCÊ JÁ OUVIU FALAR EM FIDELIDADE, DESGRAÇADO? QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE FALAR QUE EU AMO O KANON?

— E o que é que tem você ficar comigo? Ele não precisa saber!

— E COM QUE CARA EU VOU OLHAR PRA CARA DELE SE EU FIZER ISSO? NÃO SOU CARA-DE-PAU QUE NEM VOCÊ, SABIA?

— Hahaha... Virou santo agora, Milo? Que boca suja, hein! Ela fica muito melhor ocupada... sabe que eu nunca mais provei um boquete gostoso que nem o que você faz?

— CALA A BOCA, AIOLIA!

— Que isso, Mi? Você sempre ama quando falam putaria no seu ouvido... — Aiolia aproximou-se de Milo, puxando seus cabelos e lambendo seu pescoço. — Assume que tá a fim, vai...

— Me larga... — Milo retrucou ofegante e apertou firmemente as coxas grossas de Aiolia, se contradizendo totalmente.

— E se eu não largar? — Ele perguntou sorrindo de canto, mordiscando o pescoço de Milo e escutando um gemido em resposta, quando foi subitamente atingido pelo joelho do ex-namorado na virilha. Quando a dor se tornou menos intensa, ergueu a cabeça para encarar o outro, que estava de pé, exibindo um sorriso sádico.

— Se você quer uma foda, tá cansado de saber que tem muita gente disponível por aí. Eu não vou me submeter aos seus caprichos pra depois me ferrar legal com o Kanon, escutou? Da próxima vez, pensa nisso antes de levar uma joelhada. Dói menos! — E jogou a sua cópia da chave do quarto em cima da cama. — Eu já devia ter devolvido, foi mal.

— VAI À MERDA! — Aiolia gritou se contorcendo de dor enquanto Milo batia a porta de seu quarto, e começou a socar o colchão para descontar a raiva.

-----

Kanon andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, incrédulo. Já havia atirado o celular longe, mas o modelo "bolinha" com que Saga o havia presenteado parecia inquebrável. Embora tivesse ciúme do relacionamento entre Milo e Aiolia, nunca imaginou que o namorado o trairia daquela forma. Naquele momento mesmo deviam estar transando, pensou amargamente enquanto andava até a sala pela nonagésima vez. Em meio ao silêncio de seus pensamentos nada agradáveis, o interfone tocou. Andou até a janela para ver quem era, como de costume.

Milo olhou para cima após tocar o interfone e viu o namorado com cara de poucos amigos na janela. Perguntou-se quanto tempo ficaria ali esperando e pegou o telefone para mandar uma mensagem suplicando a ele que abrisse a porta logo, mas a porta se abriu sem que ele precisasse pedir. Arregalou os olhos e passou pelo hall de entrada do prédio, perguntando-se o que Kanon estava aprontando para não ter se divertido com a cara dele. Subiu as escadas devagar e apreensivo, pensando no que tinha acontecido com Aiolia. _"O que Kanon faria se soubesse? É melhor não pensar! Se eu contar é capaz dele me mandar para outra dimensão!"_ O silêncio não era nada agradável, e a primeira coisa que Milo resolveu fazer quando chegou ao apartamento foi falar.

— Ué, você abriu a porta rápido... Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kâ? — Milo engoliu seco ao ver o namorado fechar a porta e trancá-la ao invés de ficar encarando-o para esperar seu autocontrole ir pelo espaço. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal.

— Eu que pergunto, Milo. O que aconteceu? — Kanon se aproximou do namorado como um predador espreitando presa, mas não parecia pretender seduzi-lo; talvez matá-lo com requintes de crueldade. Pela cabeça de Milo se passaram diversas idéias enquanto ele engolia em seco. "_Definitivamente não tem como ele saber! Será que ele está jogando verde?"_

— Er... eu perguntei primeiro! — E exibiu um sorriso amarelo, arrependendo-se dele quando sentiu seu braço ser apertado com força. — Calma Kanon... o que eu fiz pra você me tratar assim? — Encarou os olhos azul-escuros com desespero, sentindo a pressão em seu braço aumentar. Kanon retirou o celular do bolso e digitou alguns comandos, mostrando a última chamada efetuada a Milo, que arregalou os olhos, completamente catatônico.

-----

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!

ATÉ MAIS,

BJOCAS DA

NATHALIE CHAN

PS: REVIEW? XD


	7. Desentendimentos

Oi pessoal, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer à Mesarthim pela betagem e ao Cajango e à Juliabelas pelos reviews do último capítulo. Fiquei um tempo sem atualizar por falta de tempo mesmo, tentarei ser mais rápida da próxima vez. Aproveito para perguntar: Vocês preferem mais atualizações e capítulos mais curtos ou menos atualizações e cap mais longos? Abraços a todos, aguardo resposta hein!

-----

**Cap. 7 - Desentendimentos**

Shaka ficou alguns minutos em silêncio enquanto se recompunha na cama do ex-namorado, refletindo sobre o que eles haviam feito e as conseqüências que aquele ato poderia ter. Sentiu o rosto queimar quando foi chamado para um banho a dois e aceitou mais por asseio do que por outros motivos, tamanha a vergonha que sentia. Após um banho rápido, vestiu suas roupas, desamassando-as como podia, e despediu-se apressadamente, parando do lado de fora do quarto de Mu. Estapeou a própria testa, recostando-se na parede enquanto tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Definitivamente não deveria ter aceitado a proposta do ex-namorado, era óbvio que ele estava excessivamente excitado pelo grego e não teria concentração suficiente para uma prática de tantra, mas ainda assim não fora capaz de lhe negar um pedido.

Agora Shaka sentia como se os céus estivessem prestes a desabar sobre sua cabeça, sem saber se poderia – ou _deveria_ – desabafar com Camus, se ele o entenderia, se perceberia que aquele não era um ato meramente voluntário que acabou profanando a prática do tantra ao invés de preservá-la. Respirou fundo e andou firmemente até a recepção do hotel, perguntando pelo número do quarto de seu gêmeo. Afinal, ele seria a única pessoa com quem poderia contar em um momento como esse, mas não antes de dizer algumas "verdades" a ele. Tocou a campainha do quarto uma vez, e não foi atendido. Irritado, pressionou o botão da campainha com o indicador, para que tocasse até que o irmão resolvesse atender. Logo Asmita abriu a porta do quarto, enrolado em uma toalha, com uma feição surpresa. Shaka o observou de baixo a cima: a cabeleira loira colada ao corpo dele pelo suor, o rosto um tanto avermelhado, a respiração ofegante.

— Asmita, o que você estava fazendo para não atender à campainha? — perguntou irritado e empurrou a porta, adentrando o quarto e dando de cara com o tio de Mu sentado na cama, nu. Instantaneamente sentiu o rosto queimar e se virou para a porta, encarando o irmão com cara de poucos amigos enquanto este se virava e fechava a porta do quarto.

— Shaka, continue encarando a porta enquanto Hakurei se veste, sim? — e sorriu ao ver a expressão contrariada do irmão.

— _O que. Significa. Isso. Asmita?_ — Shaka rosnou para o mais velho sem encará-lo, incrédulo com o que havia visto.

— Bem... na verdade... eu e Hakurei... nos casamos. Não que você tenha me dado tempo para contar quando fui ao seu quarto. — E mostrou a ele a aliança em seu dedo anular esquerdo. — Eu teria dito a você se não tivesse saído do quarto naquela hora, mas você parecia mais interessado em se fugir de Camus.

— Você ficou louco, Asmita? Esse homem tem pelo menos a idade do nosso pai e tem uma filha mais velha do que você!

— Mas ele não é o nosso pai, e foi justamente por saber que você não concordaria que eu omiti o meu casamento. Apenas os filhos dele, Sage e Camus sabiam do casamento. Camus não teve culpa, eu o pedi para não contar a você.

— E você sumiu repentinamente como se tivesse sido seqüestrado! Sabe o quanto eu me preocupei? Passei noites sem dormir por sua culpa, irmão desnaturado! Custava ao menos mandar alguma mensagem? Ou estava _ocupado demais_ para isso?!

— Shaka, tente compreender a minha situação. Eu não tive a intenção de preocupá-lo...

— Mas é claro que eu me preocuparia! O meu irmão desaparece por algumas semanas e eu não me preocuparia? E você conversando com Camus esse tempo todo! Vocês me trataram como um idiota!

— Perdoe-me, Shaka. — Asmita surpreendeu-se ao notar as lágrimas que escorriam pelos olhos do irmão, e o abraçou ternamente. — Desculpe...

Hakurei observava os irmãos, bufando em uma tentativa de conter seu gênio explosivo para ajudar o marido a contornar a situação. Não conseguia compreender como duas pessoas podiam ser tão parecidas fisicamente e tão diferentes emocionalmente. Já vestido, aproximou-se dos loiros, encarando o mais novo com seriedade.

— Escute, Shaka. Eu sei que tenho idade para ser seu pai, tenho uma filha mais velha do que vocês e é provável que você encontre outros argumentos para tentar convencer o seu irmão de que eu não sou o marido ideal para ele. O meu irmão mais novo também não sabe do nosso casamento e provavelmente dirá o mesmo, mas essa é uma decisão minha e de Asmita. Se você se preocupa com o seu irmão, deveria aceitar o caminho que ele escolheu. — Hakurei beijou a testa de Asmita e saiu do quarto, deixando os irmãos a sós enquanto saía à procura do próprio irmão.

— Esse homem parece um ogro! — Shaka retrucou quando o cunhado deixou o quarto, observando que ele havia abaixado para passar pela porta. — Quanto ele mede? Dois metros de altura? Você parece um anão perto dele! E esse jeito de olhar? Eu pensei que ele ia me bater quando se aproximou! Como você pode gostar de alguém assim? — Asmita não conseguiu conter o riso enquanto o irmão falava, sentando-se sobre a cama.

— Ele não é tão _ogro _assim. Há um bondoso coração por trás de uma carcaça tão forte. Você precisa ver como ele trata os filhos, é extremamente rigoroso mas acaba se remoendo por dentro quando eles se entristecem. E ele mede um metro e noventa e dois centímetros, você errou por apenas oito centímetros!

— Céus, você está mesmo apaixonado. Parece um cego idiota falando... — Shaka acabou sorrindo de canto ao notar o sorriso bobo do irmão. — Sente-se feliz ao lado dele?

— Sim!

— Ó Buddha, o que eu fiz para merecer um cunhado tão assustador? — E as gargalhadas de Asmita ecoaram pelo quarto.

-----

— Kanon... não é o que você... está pensando! — Milo sentia seu braço ser apertado com mais força. — Ai! — Encarou os olhos do namorado e engoliu seco ao ver fúria e mágoa neles.

— E o que eu estou pensando, Milo?! — Kanon perguntou aos berros, ignorando o fato de que vivia em um apartamento e que sua voz grave ecoava pelas paredes assustadoramente.

— Você está achando que eu e o Olia transamos... não foi nada disso! Foi só um beijo, mas eu juro que não queria ter beijado o Olia, foi ele quem me agarrou!

— Não se faça de santo, Milo! Eu ouvi muito bem o que vocês estavam falando, escutei até os seus gemidos quando você deixou que ele o beijasse! Vai dizer o quê? Vai dizer mais uma vez que são apenas amigos? Você acha que eu sou idiota?!

— Kanon! Se eu quisesse namorar com ele, ainda estaria namorando! Você se esqueceu de que eu terminei com ele porque queria ficar com você? Eu te amo, porra! — Milo soltou seu braço da mão do namorado, andando ao redor do sofá nervosamente.

— Você se esqueceu de que me prometeu fidelidade? FIDELIDADE! E quando aquele desgraçado te agarrou, você agiu como um animal no cio!

— Peraí, Kanon... você não tem o direito de me ofender desse jeito! Animal no cio é o caralho! Queria ver se um ex seu te agarrasse do jeito que ele me agarrou! Se eu fosse um animal no cio tinha trepado com ele! Alias, eu DEVIA ter trepado com ele! Antes ouvir isso tudo tendo trepado com ele do que ouvir essa merda toda sem ter feito porra nenhuma além de ter correspondido o beijo num ímpeto!

-----

Aiolos e Saga aproveitaram-se de que estavam apenas os dois no elevador do prédio onde os gêmeos dividiam dois apartamentos em um mesmo andar. Iniciaram ali mesmo alguns beijos e carícias ardentes e necessitadas, daquelas que não poderiam esperar até que eles entrassem no apartamento de Saga. Aiolos suspirou ao escutar o sinal de que o elevador havia chegado e se afastou do namorado. Ambos saíram do elevador, deparando-se com a porta do apartamento de Kanon aberta. Correram para ver o que estava acontecendo ao escutarem os berros alterados dos namorados que lá estavam. Aiolos teve que empurrar Saga para que ele não fosse atingido por um castiçal atirado por Kanon quando abriram a porta. A vítima em potencial era Milo, mas ele já havia abaixado para evitar o objeto, aproveitando para jogar uma estatueta no namorado.

— VOCÊ QUEBROU O MEU APOLLO, DESGRAÇADO! — Kanon bufava de raiva, ignorando a presença de seu gêmeo e Aiolos na sala. Já pegava um prato para atirar em Milo quando ele voltou a gritar.

— JOGA, COVARDE! POR QUE NÃO VEM AQUI PERTO ME BATER? TÁ COM MEDO DE APANHAR OU DE NÃO RESISTIR E ME AGARRAR?

Kanon não pensou duas vezes, começou a andar ameaçadoramente na direção de Milo, que se manteve no mesmo lugar. Este cruzou os braços e sorriu ironicamente quando o namorado se aproximou, erguendo o punho como se fosse acertá-lo.

— PARE JÁ COM ISSO, KANON! ESTÁ FICANDO LOUCO? EU EXIJO QUE VOCÊ ME EXPLIQUE O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! COMO DUAS PESSOAS RACIONAIS E INSTRUÍDAS PODEM CHEGAR A UMA BARBÁRIE COMO ESSA? - Saga subitamente estava aos berros, fazendo jus ao parentesco com Kanon.

— Esse é o MEU apartamento e quem manda aqui sou EU! Você não me exige porra nenhuma aqui! A sua porta fica do OUTRO lado do corredor! Agora SAI! Você e esse seu namorado que parece com aquela desgraça daquele garoto idiota!

Aiolos sentiu seu sangue grego ferver ao escutar o insulto a seu irmão. A única coisa que o impedia de ir até o professor e socar a cara dele era o parentesco de Kanon com Saga. Nem mesmo a semelhança física com seu amado o impediria de calar a boca de quem se atrevesse a falar de seu irmão daquela forma. Como se adivinhasse o que se passava, Saga tocou os punhos cerrados do namorado e o encarou como se pedisse desculpas.

— Leve Milo daqui, preciso ter uma conversa com meu irmão. Por favor. — Pela respiração ofegante de Aiolos, Saga tinha certeza de que o namorado estava prestes a esbofetear seu irmão. Milo imediatamente percebeu o que Saga queria dizer com aquilo e saiu puxando o moreno para que "o acompanhasse" antes que ele acabasse prejudicando o amigo. Kanon encarou o irmão de Aiolia saindo com Milo, sendo deliberadamente ignorado pelo namorado. Quando saíram, Saga fechou a porta com força, e foram ouvidos berros de vozes idênticas que se misturavam no apartamento, para terror dos vizinhos.

----

Mu andava de um lado para o outro do quarto tentando inventar alguma desculpa para falar com Aiolia, mas ficava vermelho toda vez que encarava o espelho. Suspirou num ímpeto e saiu pela porta do quarto decididamente, batendo-a atrás de si e assustando com o barulho que havia feito. Sorriu um tanto sem graça para a camareira que passava pelo corredor e andou até o quarto do amigo, batendo e entrando sem esperar que ele respondesse. Deparou-se com o moreno atirado na cama com o olhar perdido, usando apenas uma cueca boxer. Tentava pensar em algo para falar, mas nada inteligente lhe vinha à cabeça.

— Er... Aiolia... você está bem?

— Estou. E você? — Aiolia encarou o recém-chegado com um olhar interrogativo, sem entender o que fazia lá. Certamente iria implorar a ele que não contasse a ninguém sobre o que tinha acontecido no quarto, não iria querer arrumar confusão com o namorado aguado dele. — Não se preocupe, não vou falar pra ninguém. O Milo também não... — declarou com um suspiro, pensando que o amigo logo comeria seu fígado, mais precisamente assim que tivesse uma boa transa com o namorado.

— Hum? — Mu arregalou os olhos, sem entender por que Aiolia dizia aquilo. – Na verdade eu vim aqui porque eu queria dizer que... eu quero... mais.

— Mais? — Aiolia arregalou os olhos, encarando o amigo com desejo. Mas seu ego leonino ferido foi mais forte do que a vontade que sentia de tomar o amigo para si. — Ainda quer mais? Que foi, seu namorado não te comeu direito? — Deu um sorriso sarcástico e se ergueu da cama, atirando a toalha nas costas. Mu chegou a abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia balbuciar nem uma palavra. Como Aiolia havia descoberto que ele havia transado com Shaka? E por que dizia que Shaka era seu namorado?

— Não é isso... — Mu respirou fundo, cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos, respirando ofegantemente. — Eu queria _com você_... mas... deixa pra lá. — Ofendido, virou-se para sair do quarto mas foi impedido por um braço forte que envolveu sua cintura.

— Não quer mais? — O sussurro em seu ouvido fez com que ele sentisse ódio por desejar o grego apesar do que ele havia dito. Como ele havia tomado conclusões precipitadas sem nem consultá-lo? Como podia ofendê-lo daquela forma sem saber o que estava acontecendo? A sua primeira impressão sobre Aiolia estava absolutamente correta, ele era um completo idiota!

— Me larga, Aiolia.

Ao invés de obedecer, Aiolia tomou os lábios de Mu em um beijo sedento. Mu respondeu num ímpeto, mas mordeu os lábios do outro ao dar-se conta do que fazia. Empurrou o amigo e saiu do quarto em estado catatônico, trancando-se em seu quarto e chorando de raiva.

-----

Aiolos surpreendeu-se quando a porta do apartamento de Kanon foi batida com força por Saga. Milo encarou a porta abismado, e encarou o amigo, abraçando-o e escondendo o rosto no peito dele enquanto chorava copiosamente. Aiolos afagou os cabelos de Milo, consolando-o como se fosse seu próprio irmão. Afinal, tinha muito carinho pelo loiro que viu crescer junto a Aiolia, era como um irmão mais velho para ele.

— O que o meu irmão fez dessa vez, Mi? — murmurou baixo enquanto ouvia os berros dos irmãos, e resolveu levar Milo embora para que ele se acalmasse, já que os gêmeos não se acalmariam tão cedo.

-----

— Vai entender esse cara... — Aiolia atirou-se na cama mais uma vez quando Mu saiu depois de morder seus lábios, que agora sangravam um pouco.

Ligou o Playstation e começou a jogar um pouco para se distrair e esquecer que todos estavam bravos com ele, e quase deu um pulo da cama quando ouviu seu celular chamar e viu a mensagem no visor: "Aiolia, desta vez eu te mato, desgraçado!" Largou o videogame e bateu com a cabeça na parede algumas vezes ao se perguntar o que teria acontecido com Milo para ele mandar uma mensagem daquelas. Telefonou para o amigo, mas ele desligou após gritar um "MORRA, IMBECIL!"

Chocado, Aiolia ficou encarando o celular se perguntando se Milo havia sido idiota o suficiente para contar a Kanon sobre o beijo, quando escutou a porta se abrir. Encarou o irmão com surpresa, ainda mais quando ele se aproximou como uma fera, prensando seu peito na cama com a mão espalmada e encarando-o com seriedade.

— O que você fez dessa vez, Aiolia? Eu não estou para brincadeiras, quero saber tudo o que você aprontou. TUDO!

— Calma, mano, eu não fiz nada de mais! — tentou argumentar, mas sentiu seus ossos estalarem quando a mão dele se forçou mais contra seu peito.

— Então me explica porque o Kanon estava aos berros com o Milo agora há pouco! Você não pensa com a cabeça de cima? Você agarrou o Milo outra vez?

Aiolia arregalou os olhos ao escutar o que o irmão disse, ainda se perguntando se Milo havia dito alguma coisa a Kanon. Lembrou de ter sentido o celular do amigo vibrar na calça enquanto apalpava a bunda dele, e de repente tudo fez sentido.

— MERDA! — Aiolia estapeou a própria face com a mão direita, encarando o irmão como quem foi condenado à morte.

-----

— COMO ASSIM VOCÊ SE CASOU COM ASMITA, HAKUREI? VOCÊ SABE QUANTOS ANOS ELE TEM? ELE PODERIA SER SEU FILHO! — Shion estava aos berros na sala de reuniões do hotel enquanto o irmão mais velho contava as novidades. Ou melhor, enquanto o irmão esperava o surto de raiva dele passar. Dohko assistia atônito à "discussão" dos irmãos, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Felizmente eles gritavam em tibetano e poucas pessoas seriam capazes de compreender aquela conversa agressiva entre Shion e Hakurei.

— É A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VOU REPETIR, SHION! ASMITA É MEU MARIDO E EU EXIGO QUE VOCÊ O TRATE COMO TAL! NÃO QUERO QUE O CHAME DE GAROTO, FEDELHO, PIRRALHO OU O QUE MAIS TE DER NESSA TELHA DESMIOLADA! FUI EU QUEM TROCOU AS SUAS FRALDAS! CUIDEI DE VOCÊ A MINHA VIDA INTEIRA! AGORA EXIGO O SEU RESPEITO!

— QUANDO VOCÊ TROCOU AS MINHAS FRALDAS AQUELE FEDELHO NEM SONHAVA EM NASCER!

— AQUELE O QUÊ? — Hakurei estreitou os olhos para o irmão.

— FEDELHO!

— REPETE. — E Hakurei avançou ameçadoramente sobre o irmão.

— FEDELHO, FEDELHO! VOCÊ PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO RIDÍCULO, HAKUREI?

— CALE-SE! - Hakurei segurou o irmão pela gola da camisa, rosnando para ele.

— VOCÊ DEVIA SER PRESO POR ABUSAR DE UMA CRIANÇA, UMA CRIANÇA!

— CRIANÇA? VOCÊ ACHA QUE ASMITA É UMA CRIANÇA? ASSIM COMO O SEU FILHO MU? ABRA OS OLHOS, MEU IRMÃO! SEU FILHO ESTÁ ENORME, É UM RAPAZ! — Hakurei sacudia o irmão, que por sua vez continuava a gritar como se nada estivesse acontecendo, para o desespero de Dohko.

— ESTÁ DE OLHO NO MEU FILHO TAMBÉM, HAKUREI? EU JURO POR BUDDHA QUE TE MATO!

— É CLARO QUE EU NÃO ESTOU DE OLHO NO MEU SOBRINHO, ENERGÚMENO! ESTÚPIDO! SE VOCÊ REPETIR UMA COISA DESSAS EU VOU ME ESQUECER DE QUE SOU BUDISTA E VOU QUEBRAR A SUA CARA!

— QUEBRA! VAI ME BATER AGORA? VOCÊ NUNCA ME BATEU NA VIDA!

— Ei, vocês... não estão achando que está um pouco demais?

— NÃO! — os irmãos responderam ao mesmo tempo, para desespero de Dohko, que já pensava em buscar ajuda. Pelo andamento da conversa, logo os irmãos declarariam guerra naquela sala. Mas quem além de Sage tinha a capacidade de acalmar Hakurei? Respirou fundo, determinado a buscar Asmita antes que os irmãos se matassem.

-----

Aiolia explicou ao irmão tudo o que havia acontecido, mencionando o celular de Milo ter vibrado e ele ter ignorado. Levou um cocão na cabeça e ficou esfregando onde Aiolos havia batido enquanto pensava se havia algum jeito de desfazer a merda.

— Mano, eu... juro que não queria ferrar o Milo! Não era para o Kanon ter escutado, eu juro! Eu não sei como ele foi escutar, a gente nem transou!

— Tarde demais para isso, Aiolia. Se você tivesse escutado metade do que eu escutei da briga deles, teria pena do Milo. — Aiolos encarou o irmão com seriedade. — Você foi longe demais desta vez, Olia.

— Mas se eu explicar pro Kanon que eu agarrei o Milo vai ficar tudo bem!

— Não vai, Olia! Relacionamentos não são tão simples assim de se consertar quanto você acha!

— Mas então o que eu faço agora, mano? — Aiolia encarou o irmão com os olhos lacrimejantes.

— Sei lá, Olia. Acho que o Milo vai ficar uns tempos sem falar com você, no mínimo.

— E se eu sair da sala? Se eu for pro curso de Educação Física de uma vez o Kanon não vai ver a minha cara e vai voltar com o Milo mais rápido!

— Só você mesmo... não sei se isso adiantaria.

— Por favor, mano! Conversa com o Saga sobre a transferência de novo, pede pra ele urgente!

Aiolia insistiu com o irmão até que ele ligasse para Saga e o pedisse para ir até o hotel. Afinal, se Aiolia cruzasse o caminho de Kanon naquele momento, corria sério risco de vida. Obviamente, Saga resmungou e relutou por ter muito trabalho pendente, mas acabou cedendo ao pedido do namorado. Assim salvaria sua noite e poderia dormir em paz com o namorado sem o perigo de Kanon invadir seu apartamento durante algum surto de nervosismo.

-----

Saga suspirou ao ver seu namorado parado na fachada no hotel com um olhar perdido, e estacionou o carro na vaga de sempre. Desceu e andou até ele, percebendo pelas feições de Aiolos que o assunto era sério. Entraram para o quarto dele para conversar e Saga já pensava em distrair o namorado da conversa, quando notou o cunhado sentado na cama. Desferiu um olhar mortal para ele, que praticamente se ajoelhou aos seus pés.

— Por favor Saga, me deixa transferir dessa vez! Eu preciso sair da sala do Milo pra raiva do Kanon passar! Desde o primeiro semestre eu queria mudar para Educação Física!

— Você tem certeza do que está me pedindo, Aiolia? Sabe que eu não posso voltar atrás se você mudar de idéia. E nós não estamos em época de transferência... — Saga bufou, pensando no problema que havia arrumado, mas seria melhor transferir o cunhado do que agüentar o irmão nervoso diariamente por ter que lecionar para Aiolia no curso de Psicologia.

— Tenho. — Aiolia estava cabisbaixo, sem coragem para encarar o cunhado. — Nunca precisei tanto... eu já atrapalhei demais a vida do Milo.

— Faremos a mudança a partir de amanhã. Passe na minha sala para se informar sobre os seus novos horários e a sua nova classe. — Saga suspirou e revirou os olhos, querendo se livrar logo do cunhado para ficar a sós com Aiolos.

— Obrigado, Saga! — Aiolia encarou o cunhado com felicidade.

— Não me agradeça, só estou concordando com isso porque conheço o irmão que tenho. — Saga fuzilou o cunhado com o olhar

— Err... tá... eu to indo então. — Aiolia ficou sem graça, mas sorriu agradecido para o irmão ao sentir a mão dele bagunçar-lhe os cabelos. Abraçou Aiolos e saiu do quarto, deixando os namorados finalmente a sós.

-----

Shaka contava a Asmita sobre o que ele e Mu haviam feito, e Asmita ouvia atentamente quando a campainha do quarto tocou. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, se perguntando se Hakurei havia pedido serviço de quarto. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com Dohko e estreitou os olhos, batendo a porta na cara dele. Shaka estranhou o nervosismo do irmão, e logo a campainha tocou insistentemente.

— Quem era, Asmita?

— Um asno insuportável — respondeu enquanto abria novamente a porta, sorrindo irônico para Dohko.

— Não me lembro de ter algum assunto a tratar com você. — Asmita encarou Dohko com cara de poucos amigos.

— Se você não acalmar Hakurei, ele vai fazer Shion ter um infarto. Você bem sabe que ele é hipertenso.

Asmita arregalou os olhos ao escutar o que Dohko disse.

— Onde eles estão? — perguntou, e saiu apressadamente pelo corredor do andar, na direção dos elevadores.

-----

Aiolia saiu do quarto do irmão se perguntando o que deveria fazer agora. Pensou em ir até a casa de Milo ou mesmo até a casa de Kanon e falar com ele na marra, mas sabia que iria morrer antes de conseguir falar o que precisava. Tomou o rumo de seu quarto e andou distraidamente até a porta. Ao abri-la, sentiu seu ombro ser cutucado e olhou para trás, encarando um Mu com uma expressão furiosa.

-----

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO._

_ATÉ MAIS!_

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	8. Temperança

Olá pessoas! Primeiramente agradeço a minha querida ovelhinha bééééta Mesarthim pelas correções e a Suellen-san, Orphelin's, Olu, Juliabelas e DW03 pelos reviews do último capítulo! E muitíssimo obrigada a DW03 pelos reviews de todos os capítulos, amei! rsrs Procurarei manter os capítulos em um padrão de tamanho para não ficar nem curto nem longo demais, já que a grande maioria optou por capítulos grandes mesmo que eu demore mais a atualizar. No mais, espero que gostem do novo capítulo!

xxx

**Cap 8 - Temperança**

Aiolia mal teve tempo para encarar o dono dos olhos verdes que o fuzilavam. Seu rosto foi atingido por um soco que fez com que sua cabeça se movesse. Sentiu o rosto doer e levou a mão ao local enquanto desferia um olhar de indignação para Mu, voltando em largas passadas até o corredor e observando se mais alguém vinha por ali.

— TEM MAIS ALGUÉM NA FILA, PORRA? FOI MAL TER ACORDADO HOJE! — E entrou feito um furacão no quarto, batendo a porta, sem se importar com a presença do amigo ali.

— Você ficou louco? Agora vai sair gritando pelos corredores como se fosse um coitado? Além de egoísta e egocêntrico virou comediante? — A voz de Mu estava carregada de mágoa.

— Se você quiser rir da minha desgraça, pode rir. Só fiz merda hoje, essa é a verdade. Até o meu irmão é capaz de entrar na fila pra me bater se eu mandar fazer uma... — Aiolia abriu a porta do frigobar e juntou algumas pedras de gelo em um saco plástico para colocar no rosto.

— Se você fez "merda", não deveria começar pedindo desculpas? Não sei o que mais você fez, mas não foi nada gentil da sua parte me julgar sem saber o que está acontecendo comigo e por que eu agi daquela forma!

— Desculpe. — Aiolia suspirou e sentou sobre a cama, olhando para o teto por alguns instantes e sentindo como se ele fosse cair sobre sua cabeça.

— Acha que pedindo desculpas vai desfazer o que fez? Acha que vou esquecer aquelas insinuações grosseiras a meu respeito e de Shaka? Acha que entende o que se passou só porque ouviu o que não devia? Por acaso estava ouvindo detrás da porta?

Aiolia sorriu sarcasticamente ao escutar as palavras dele.

— Pois saiba que não fui só eu quem ouviu e eu nem precisei chegar perto da porta, o corredor inteiro deve ter ouvido! Foi mal se eu ofendi você e o seu namorado, mas de boa que eu acho que nem Freud explica o que passa nessa sua cabeça!

— E de onde você tirou que Shaka é meu namorado? Ele é meu ex-namorado! Nós terminamos há mais de três meses!

— Ah, sim... e tava fazendo o quê na cama com ele então?

— Você me deixou excitado, oras!

— Ah, tá... eu te deixo excitado e você leva o seu ex-namorado pra cama, tudo a ver! Vai me dizer que ele tava no caminho do quarto e você aproveitou pra arrastar ele pra lá?

— Imbecil, ele foi até o meu quarto e eu... — Aiolia arregalou os olhos ao ver o quanto Mu estava transtornado, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto e mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente. — Droga! Eu achei que seria melhor se nós tentássemos resolver o que estava mal resolvido e... no fim acho que foi uma grande besteira.

— Bem vindo ao clube. — Aiolia sorriu sarcasticamente. — Pelo menos você não detonou o namoro do seu melhor amigo...

— Você o quê?

— É isso aí. Só que eu não aproveitei que nem você fez com o seu ex...

— Como assim, Aiolia?

— Agarrando o Milo porque VOCÊ me excitou. O que mais eu poderia ter feito?

— Céus! E você ainda fala de mim!

— Já disse que foi mal!

— Como o Milo está? — Mu perguntou preocupado e Aiolia estendeu o celular com a mensagem "MORRA, IMBECIL!" para ele. Chegou a ter dele, pelo visto a "merda" que ele tinha feito era ainda pior. — É difícil resistir à tentação quando estamos perto de quem compartilhou uma parte da vida conosco... estou envergonhado, não sei como vou encarar Shaka quando o encontrar novamente.

— E eu não devo encarar o Milo de novo tão cedo... vou deixar ele em paz. Já atrapalhei demais a vida dele... consegui minha transferência para Educação Física e amanhã já começo na nova turma.

— Ahn? — Mu encarou o amigo sem acreditar no que ele dizia, não se lembrava de ter ouvido comentário dele ou de Milo sobre o assunto.

xxx

Hakurei continuava a discutir com Shion quando observou que o rosto dele, que estava vermelho pelo nervosismo, subitamente ficou pálido. Parou de falar, observando o irmão levar a mão ao peito, e o segurou nos braços ao notar as pernas dele fraquejarem.

— Shion, você não está... — Hakurei imediatamente apertou o pulso do irmão, desesperando-se ao senti-lo fraco. — DOHKO! DOHKO! — Só então ele percebeu que o cunhado não estava na sala. Correu com Shion nos braços até a porta e a abriu, saindo apressadamente pelo corredor. Dohko e Asmita vinham pelo corredor no sentido contrário e correram até Hakurei e Shion, prevendo o que havia acontecido.

— ONDE ESTÁ O SEU CARRO? — Hakurei sequer parou, continuando a andar com o irmão no mesmo ritmo frenético enquanto Dohko indicava o caminho até o estacionamento. O chinês tirou as chaves do bolso, as mãos tremiam e suavam frio pelo nervosismo. Parou diante do veículo sem conseguir manter a mão firme o suficiente para destravar o alarme, e em um gesto de desespero tocou o pulso de Asmita, que o olhou com surpresa.

— Eu não vou conseguir dirigir desse jeito. — Asmita entendeu o que ele dizia com aquele murmúrio por sentir a mão dele trêmula, e arregalou os olhos ao sentir as chaves do carro serem depositadas em sua mão direita. — Nervoso como está, Hakurei iria nos matar antes de chegar ao hospital.

— VOCÊS ESTÃO CONVERSANDO ENQUANTO SHION ESTÁ MORRENDO?

Asmita engoliu seco, concordando mentalmente com Dohko ao notar o desespero do marido, e apertou o controle remoto do alarme do carro até conseguir desativá-lo, abrindo a porta direita da frente. Observou o interior do carro e desesperou-se ao notar o volante do lado esquerdo, voltando-se para Dohko enquanto ele abria a porta de trás para Hakurei.

— Céus, eu estou acostumado a dirigir em mão inglesa! Nunca dirigi fora da Inglaterra! E tenho fotofobia! – disse, mas Dohko simplesmente fechou a porta de trás do carro, abriu a porta da frente, pegou seus óculos escuros no porta-luvas e os entregou a ele.

— RÁPIDO, PELO AMOR DE BUDDHA, OU SHION VAI MORRER!

Asmita notou que os olhos do outro estavam cheios de lágrimas, e correu até o outro lado do carro sem retrucar, colocando os óculos escuros de Dohko, abrindo a porta direita, sentando-se e colocando o cinto de segurança apressadamente enquanto escutava o marido chamar desesperadamente pelo nome do cunhado. Ajeitou os retrovisores o mais rápido que pôde, e tentou conter o nervosismo diante da situação.

— KARMA! — Asmita gritou ao notar que o carro não era automático, cerrando fortemente os olhos por alguns instantes e respirando fundo enquanto colocava em prática pela primeira vez aquilo que seu instrutor havia dito sobre as marchas manuais de alguns veículos automotores. Arrancou com o carro cantando pneus, quando se lembrou de um detalhe importantíssimo.

— SEU ASNO, ONDE FICA O HOSPITAL? EU TENHO CARA DE GPS? – gritou para para Dohko, que estava debruçado sobre o banco tentando ver se Shion ainda estava consciente. — DÁ PARA OLHAR PRA FRENTE E ME INDICAR O CAMINHO? OU VOCÊ ESPERA QUE BUDDHA DESÇA À TERRA PARA INDICÁ-LO? — Asmita tentava se recordar de manter o carro à direita apesar de ter ímpetos de ir para a pista da esquerda e entrar na contra-mão, era completamente estranha a forma como as pessoas dirigiam naquelas ruas ainda mais estranhas. Arregalou os olhos ao notar um fusca caindo aos pedaços à sua frente, andando vagarosamente. Buzinou para o veículo, mas desistiu de esperar, ultrapassando-o em uma manobra perigosa.

— VIRA À DIREITA ALI!

— ALI ONDE?

— ESQUECE! VIRA NA SEGUNDA À DIREITA, A PRÓXIMA É CONTRA-MÃO!

— CÉUS! — Asmita se desesperou ao fazer sua primeira curva, quase indo parar na contra-mão quando se lembrou de manter a direita.

— A ESQUERDA!

xxx

Shaka ouviu o que Dohko disse a Asmita antes que eles saíssem desesperadamente pelos corredores do hotel, porém, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Andou atordoado pelo quarto notando a bagunça que seu irmão e Hakurei haviam feito no recinto. Sacudiu a cabeça, irritado, indo até seu próprio quarto enquanto digitava no celular uma mensagem dirigida ao irmão perguntando a ele se estava tudo bem. Pegou um pente que sempre carregava consigo e começou a pentear os cabelos compulsivamente enquanto tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem. _"Não me senti da mesma forma que sentia quando estava claramente enamorado por Mu ao me deitar com ele... Era essa a evidência que eu tanto buscava?" _ Deitou-se na cama, tentando se recordar do que sentiu ao beijar Camus, e sentiu seu peito disparar instantaneamente. Desejava vê-lo, sentia falta da voz, do cheiro, do toque, e até mesmo do ar intelectual dele, poderia inclusive fazer uma lista de tudo o que lhe chamava a atenção no ruivo.

— Céus... – Suspirou ao dar-se conta do óbvio, o amor fraternal que sentia por Camus já não era _exatamente_ fraternal. Ergueu-se da cama subitamente, decidido a ir até o ruivo. Penteou os cabelos outra vez e notou a mensagem que Asmita havia enviado a ele pelo celular: "Estamos no hospital agora, mas a princípio está tudo bem. Foi apenas um susto. Por que não aproveita para conversar com ele?" Sorriu de canto ao terminar de ler a mensagem, percebendo como o gêmeo havia pensado no mesmo que ele pretendia fazer. Colocou o aparelho no modo silencioso enquanto saía do quarto, e em poucos minutos estava bem à frente do quarto de Camus. Respirou fundo e tocou a campainha.

Camus deixou o livro que lia sobre a escrivaninha após marcar a página em que havia parado, andando calmamente até a porta. Cogitava que fosse um dos irmãos de criação a tocar a campainha, restava saber qual deles. Internamente, torcia para que fosse Shaka, mas temia que Asmita estivesse errado e que ele não reconsiderasse o que havia dito. Abriu a porta encarando os olhos claros com aparente indiferença, estendendo o braço em um sinal para que ele entrasse.

— Com licença.

— Por favor.

— Sente-se. — Camus fechou a porta, sentou-se em uma confortável poltrona e indicou a Shaka uma poltrona idêntica, na qual ele sentou-se silenciosamente. Encararam-se por alguns instantes sem que nenhum dos dois falasse, até que o loiro decidisse dar início à conversa.

— Eu exagerei no que disse mais cedo. Fiquei chocado ao descobrir que você estava acobertando o meu irmão e achei uma falta de consideração enorme você ter omitido o que sabia quando estive tão preocupado... fez com que eu me sentisse enganado.

— Peço desculpas por isso, teria dito a você se pudesse... mas prometi a Asmita que guardaria segredo e temi que você tentasse impedi-lo se descobrisse o que ele planejava.

— Mas é claro que eu o impediria! — Shaka suspirou, tentando se conformar com o fato de ter Hakurei como cunhado.

— Eu sabia! Como esperava que eu lhe contasse a verdade mesmo ciente das conseqüências? — Camus sorriu de canto, aliviado em ver o loiro sorrir como que concordando com a observação dele.

— Bem, eu... fui injusto com você. Perdoe-me se as minhas palavras o machucaram.

— Perdoe-me pelo silêncio...

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, sem desviar o olhar dele.

— Não é só isso o que eu vim dizer, tenho uma resposta... e uma confissão.

— E qual delas pretende expor primeiro?

— Prefiro seguir a ordem cronológica, primeiro a confissão. — E engoliu seco, criando coragem para dizer o necessário sem relutar. — Fiquei muito confuso a respeito dos meus sentimentos depois das suas declarações, e decidi que precisava descobrir o que eu realmente sentia por Mu. Ele me propôs que tirássemos a dúvida na prática e acabamos em um ritual de tantra. Eu não poderia omitir essa informação de você, pois o respeito e me sinto inclinado a dizer a verdade acima de tudo... eu nunca mentiria para você.

— Nem eu para você. Não é uma notícia agradável, mas fico feliz em saber que posso confiar na sua sinceridade... na verdade eu já previa que você faria isso, o conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você não conseguiria dar início a um relacionamento novo sem se averiguar de que não ama a outra pessoa enquanto amante. Mais importante... qual foi a sua conclusão diante dessa experiência?

— O amor que sinto por Mu é puramente fraternal. — Camus suspirou aliviado, mantendo o semblante impassível.

— Então a sua resposta...

— O amor que sinto por você é mais do que fraternal, Camus... mas não sei dizer desde quando, só me dei conta disso há pouco. — Shaka sentiu o rosto queimar ao verbalizar o que havia concluído, sentindo o peito disparar mais uma vez.

— Então... tenho uma nova pergunta a fazer. — Camus levou a mão aos cabelos de Shaka, afastando-os do rosto. — Você estaria disposto a ceder em um relacionamento? Digo... no sentido sexual?

— Como assim? — Shaka sentiu o rosto queimar ainda mais, se Camus pretendia vê-lo completamente envergonhado havia conseguido atingir seu objetivo.

— Quero saber se você está disposto a se entregar a mim. Não vejo sentido em me entregar a alguém que não esteja disposto a fazer o mesmo por mim. Preciso ser mais claro?

— Não! — Shaka respondeu sobressaltado, antes que Camus resolvesse esclarecer ainda mais o que já estava claro até demais. — Eu não sei... eu nunca... pensei sobre isso...

— Então quero que pense a respeito, pois não irei ceder a menos que você decida ceder também. — Camus finalizou, deixando Shaka atônito.

xxx

Aiolia contou a Mu que o principal motivo que o impulsionou a tentar o vestibular para Psicologia era o namoro com Milo, mas que o curso que ele realmente desejava fazer era Educação Física. Acabaram conversando sobre esse e diversos assuntos, Aiolia recostado na cabeceira da cama e Mu sentado na outra ponta dela.

— Você ainda está bravo comigo? — Aiolia perguntou mudando novamente o assunto, para surpresa de Mu.

— Eu... — Mu sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça e o pegou, franzindo o cenho ao ler o nome de Asmita no visor e atendendo prontamente, ignorando a pergunta de Aiolia.

— Asmita? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Shaka? — Aiolia revirou os olhos ao escutar o nome do ex de Mu. "_Será que Mu ainda gosta dele?"_

— Como assim, Asmita? Onde ele está? Estou indo! — Mu desligou o telefone, voltando-se catatônico para Aiolia.

— Parece que meu pai... sofreu um infarto. Ele está no hospital... chama um táxi pra mim... por favor... — Aiolia ficou mudo por alguns instantes ao ver as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto alvo do amigo, e se ergueu da cama segurando a mão dele e puxando-o quarto afora.

— Calma Mu, vai ficar tudo bem. O motorista do hotel leva a gente lá. — E apertou a mão dele tentando acalmá-lo, andando com ele até a recepção e chamando pelo motorista.

Andaram até o hall do hotel e Aiolia ficou um tanto desconcertado ao ver Mu chorar em silêncio, querendo abraçá-lo para confortá-lo, mas sem saber se ele acharia ruim esse gesto. Preferiu não arriscar a deixá-lo mais nervoso, mantendo-se quieto ao lado dele. Em poucos minutos o carro parou à frente hotel e os apanhou, deixando-os no hospital. Andaram até a recepção e logo se dirigiram para o corredor do pronto socorro onde os parentes aguardavam por notícias dos pacientes. Como era permitido apenas um acompanhante, Dohko havia entrado com Shion e Hakurei e Asmita aguardavam do lado de fora. Apesar das cadeiras desocupadas, ambos estavam de pé. Hakurei andando de um lado para o outro e Asmita recostado na parede observando o marido.

Aiolia sentiu calafrios ao ver o tio de Mu e arregalou os olhos ao notar como ele abraçou o sobrinho carinhosamente, eles mais pareciam pai e filho do que tio e sobrinho devido à semelhança física. Notou o olhar de Asmita sobre si, e o encarou interrogativamente.

— E você, está melhor? — Asmita já havia notado que o rapaz não mancava, concluindo que Hakurei não o havia atirado à parede com tanta força quanto ele imaginou a princípio.

— Tô. — Aiolia respondeu um tanto sem graça, envergonhado por ter tratado Asmita mal anteriormente.

— Mu, se você quiser entrar um pouco para ver o seu pai eu posso pedir à enfermeira para chamar o Dohko — Hakurei se ofereceu e Mu agradeceu, e logo um Dohko nervoso saía pela porta e Mu entrava. Aiolia sentou em uma das cadeiras enquanto os mais velhos conversavam, observando Mu sair pela porta alguns minutos depois e Dohko voltar. Levantou e andou até o amigo, que parou à frente de Asmita e Hakurei.

— Estão fazendo alguns exames ainda, o médico disse que ele vai ficar em observação esta noite. — Mu declarou deixando transparecer preocupação.

— Você tem aula amanhã pela manhã, Mu. Eu posso mantê-lo informado enquanto você descansa, ok? — Asmita pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

— Não, eu vou ficar aqui mesmo. Não quero ficar longe do meu pai em um momento como este. — Mu fitou Asmita com determinação, e este soube que não teria como convencê-lo do contrário.

— Está bem... mas ao menos espere sentado. Não é, Hakurei? — Asmita voltou o olhar para o marido, mantendo o olhar fixo nele e o sorriso ligeiramente irônico até que ele suspirasse vencido e se sentasse, dando exemplo ao sobrinho.

— Aiolia, obrigado por ter me acompanhado. Depois a gente conversa, boa noite... — Mu abraçou Aiolia e este levantou os braços para abraçar Mu de volta, quando notou o olhar de Hakurei o fuzilar. Notou o tio de Mu ameaçar se levantar, e a mão de Asmita pousar sobre a dele discretamente. Só então criou coragem para abraçar o outro de volta.

— Err... mas eu não estou indo embora. Você não vai querer ficar aí de vela e... eu não vou conseguir dormir mesmo depois do que o Milo escreveu pra mim...

— Mas não tem nem onde deitar... não vai ser confortável passar a noite aqui. — Mu encarou Aiolia, sem soltar-se do abraço, perguntando-se porque ele havia dito que ele ficaria de "vela".

— Não importa, eu me viro em qualquer canto. — Aiolia sorriu e recebeu um beijo na bochecha como agradecimento. Sentia-se aliviado por conseguir com aquele gesto se redimir um pouco do que havia aprontado ao longo do dia. Lembrou-se do tio de Mu apenas quando andaram para perto dele e de Asmita, e mais uma vez o olhar dele recaiu sobre si, desta vez mais furiosamente do que da outra. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Mu, que por sua vez havia sentado ao lado de Hakurei. Quase deu um pulo da cadeira ao perceber o tio de Mu se mover, mas ele simplesmente abraçara Asmita. Notou o olhar surpreso do amigo ao ver a cena e se perguntou o motivo, murmurando no ouvido dele para puxar conversa.

— Tem muito tempo que eles se casaram? Deve ser estranho ter sido cunhado do marido do seu tio...

— Asmita? — Mu tentou organizar seus pensamentos, perguntando a si mesmo se seu tio havia se casado com Asmita. A princípio, parecia irreal demais para ser verdade. Mas recordou-se de que o ex-cunhado sempre teve interesse por homens bem mais velhos do que ele. Somou sua surpresa ao fato de o pai ter passado mal subitamente, e se deu conta de que só havia visto o tio e Asmita no hospital. Mas se fosse esse o caso, como Aiolia poderia saber? — Quem te disse que eles se casaram? — perguntou baixo, para que os outros dois não os escutassem.

— Ué, o Asmita. — Notando a surpresa de Mu, tentou explicar. — É que eu confundi ele com o seu ex e a gente discutiu e... o seu tio... me atirou longe dele. —– Mu arregalou ainda mais os olhos, observando Aiolia de cima a baixo e de baixo a cima.

— E tá tudo bem com você? — perguntou preocupado e teve uma resposta afirmativa de Aiolia, que lhe acenou com a cabeça. Não resistiu a dar uma olhada discreta ao casal, que conversava com notável cumplicidade enquanto a mão de Hakurei afastava os cabelos de Asmita do rosto e este acarinhava a outra mão dele com o polegar. — Uau... — Mu conseguiu imaginar o que seu pai poderia ter dito a respeito do novo casal e o que seu tio teria respondido, suspirando ao concluir que o motivo do mal-estar de seu pai provavelmente se devia a uma discussão entre irmãos.

— Hum? — Aiolia ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender nada, e Mu simplesmente riu baixo, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Nada não.

O cheiro do cabelo de Mu era delicioso, lembrava a Aiolia os amassos que haviam trocado no quarto. Sua mão foi automaticamente aos cabelos macios, afagando-os levemente. Mu acabou adormecendo ali, remexendo-se e abraçando o ombro de Aiolia instintivamente em busca de conforto. Aiolia sorriu ao notar como ele parecia tranqüilo e voltou o olhar para o lado distraidamente, notando o olhar assassino de Hakurei para ele.

xxx

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO_

_ATÉ MAIS!_

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	9. Coragem

Primeiramente agradeço a minha querida ovelhinha bééééta Mesarthim pelas correções, e a Suellen-san, Orphelin's, Olu, Juliabelas, DW03 e Mariana Albe pelos reviews do último capítulo! Demorei a postar este capítulo, mas espero que tenha valido a pena! Para os que sentiram falta de Milo no último capítulo, aí está nosso amigo! Até o próximo capítulo! Não deixe de respoder à nossa "enquete"... rsrs

xxxxx

**Cap. 9 - Coragem**

— Quais são as suas intenções com o meu sobrinho? — A voz grossa saiu arranhada, como o rosnado de uma fera. Os olhos profundamente verdes e amedrontadores, ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos e diferentes dos olhos gentis de Mu, encaravam-no em ameaça. Várias ideias passaram pela mente de Aiolia enquanto ele engolia seco, suava frio e começava a tremer pelo nervosismo que o afligia. Não era má ideia sair correndo como um rato, mas se ele fizesse isso derrubaria o doce Mu que dormia em seu ombro. Poderia derrubá-lo no ombro livre do tio antes de se levantar e sair correndo, mas com que cara o veria novamente? Como explicaria a ele que fugiu de seu parente? Sentindo-se encurralado, engoliu seco mais uma vez e cerrou os punhos para juntar coragem, estreitando os olhos ao concluir que a única postura decente a ser tomada caso quisesse conquistar o amigo seria enfrentar o tio assustador dele. Tal qual um leão que se prepara para um rugido intimidador, ergueu o queixo e o olhar, preparando-se para falar com a dignidade que lhe era inerente, fixando seu olhar naquele que o inquiria com determinação e coragem – talvez a última que lhe restava.

— As melhores possíveis. Por quê? — Aiolia decidiu manter a pose; já era tarde demais para correr quando notou a testa do tibetano se franzir mais e seus olhos se aproximarem dos seus, como que o analisando.

— Você não é tão covarde quanto eu imaginava. Mas parece ser um idiota que toma decisões precipitadas e que ainda não provou ser digno de meu sobrinho. Por acaso meu irmão Shion é conivente com esse namoro?

— Namoro?

— Não me diga que você não tomou a responsabilidade! — Aiolia sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao ter sua orelha puxada pelo mais velho, algo que não lhe ocorria desde criança. O puxão era tão forte que sentia que sua orelha poderia se rasgar com a pressão.

— Responsabilidade? Do que você está falando? Responsabilidade pelo quê? — Em pânico, Aiolia já temia pela própria vida, quando o inevitável aconteceu: Mu, ainda adormecido, escorregou de seu ombro, batendo com a cabeça na cadeira. Hakurei soltou Aiolia ao notar a queda do sobrinho, que resmungou algo incompreensível enquanto esfregava a testa e abria os olhos.

xxxxx

Atordoado e sem rumo definido além de qualquer lugar distante de Shaka nos próximos trinta minutos, Camus saiu pela portaria do hotel como qualquer turista comum faria. Deparou-se com uma sossegada e maravilhosa praia. As luzes da calçada iluminando a areia, a maré tranquila e o suave barulho das ondas o tranquilizavam, a brisa suave o refrescava para amenizar o clima tão quente. Não lhe pareceu má ideia sentar-se em uma das cadeiras à beira da praia fornecidas pelo hotel, mas não teria nenhuma privacidade ali. Então resolveu andar pela costa enquanto colocava os pensamentos em ordem, no pequeno lapso de tempo necessário à sua racionalidade para tomar conta da situação emotiva em que se encontrava.

Embora qualquer demonstração de ciúme lhe parecesse irracional e ridícula, não conseguiu aceitar de pronto a notícia informada por Shaka. Não era de todo ruim saber que ele havia se deitado com Mu, considerando que somente assim teria a certeza de que seus sentimentos pelo ex-namorado haviam mudado. Porém, algo doía em seu peito ao pensar na cena passada horas atrás no quarto do tibetano. Depois de andar por alguns minutos, encontrou uma pedra em que poderia se recostar de forma que os outros não o vissem ao caminhar pela praia. Simplesmente perfeita.

xxxxx

Milo havia retornado para casa com Aiolos, mas não conseguiu ficar parado nem por alguns instantes. Assim que chegou, mandou uma mensagem desaforada para Aiolia, que telefonou em resposta e ouviu um berro ensandecido antes de ter o telefone desligado em sua cara. Milo resolveu desligar o celular para não ser importunado por Aiolia, desejava que ele passasse longas horas remoendo a burrada que ele tinha feito e tinha a certeza de que Aiolos tiraria satisfações com o irmão. Andou em círculos no quarto até ir à cozinha encontrar alguma bobagem qualquer para comer e torceu o nariz ao ver seu irmão mais velho se agarrando com o namorado. Voltou ao quarto, pegou as chaves do carro e gritou para Kardia que iria dormir na casa de Kanon, apenas para evitar perguntas impertinentes do irmão intrometido. Retirou seu carro da garagem, dirigiu loucamente até a praia e entrou no Hotel Femanis disposto a dizer umas belas verdades a Aiolia e consumar aquilo que não havia feito com ele, já sofreria as conseqüências de qualquer forma. É claro que depois jogaria na cara dele a culpa pelo fim de seu relacionamento com Kanon e lhe diria que não seria mais seu amigo, mas nada disso foi possível porque Aiolia Femanis simplesmente não se encontrava no hotel.

Desolado com a ausência dele em momento tão crucial para a realização de seus planos de fim de noite, restou a Milo encher a cara num bar à beira da praia. Completamente ébrio, resolveu andar pela orla com os olhos já úmidos enquanto sentia o peso do medo de perder o namorado por ter agido de forma impulsiva. Tirou os tênis, molhou os pés no mar e chutou a água repetidas vezes até resolver voltar pela areia e esconder-se numa pedra afastada, outrora usada para outros fins nada castos em companhia do mais novo dos irmãos Femanis, antes que algum conhecido viesse procurá-lo por ali. "_Ah, se essa pedra falasse...,_" pensou ao se deparar com ela, deitando-se por cima dela e jogando a cabeça para trás de forma que pudesse ver as outras pedras ao fundo da praia de cabeça para baixo.

Camus sentiu algo macio roçar seu rosto enquanto se mantinha de olhos fechados, e os abriu para verificar do que se tratava. Franziu o cenho ao notar que alguns cachos loiros lhe caíam sobre o rosto e bufou contrariado, assim despertando a atenção de quem quer que estivesse ali para incomodar seu momento de reflexão. Milo rolou em cima da pedra para fitar o atrevido a ocupar "sua" pedra, imediatamente segurando a gola da camisa alheia e abaixando a cabeça na altura da cabeça do outro. Estreitou os olhos, acreditando ter encontrado Aiolia, mas os arregalou ao ver a figura do estrangeiro acompanhante de Shaka diante de si. E ele chorava também!

— Ei, o que está fazendo na minha pedra?

— _Sua_ pedra? Tem seu nome nela? Você poderia fazer o favor de largar a minha camisa ou acha que sou algum meliante escondido? — Camus respondeu em tom seco e impaciente, mas arrependeu-se das duas primeiras perguntas ao ter apontada pelo loiro uma depredação à natureza na qual aquele narcisista desocupado havia escrito o próprio nome na pedra. Sua gola logo foi solta, e revirou os olhos, perguntando-se o que havia feito para merecer aquilo.

— Foi mal aí. Pelo visto seu dia deve ter sido tão _bom_ quanto o meu. — O hálito etílico de Milo logo foi percebido pelo turista, que torceu o nariz imediatamente. Camus sentiu seu corpo se retesar quando Milo resolveu descer da pedra e sentar ao seu lado, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro como se fossem conhecidos ou sabe-se lá o quê.

— Não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia absurda de que eu tive um mau dia, na verdade tive um ótimo dia! Recebi uma notícia pela qual esperei durante anos. — Camus não mentia enquanto secava algumas poucas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos, acreditava realmente no que dizia. Mas o inesperado ciúme causado por um fato tão previsível ainda o atordoava, impedindo-o de comemorar a confissão dos sentimentos de Shaka – pela qual aguardou tantos anos. Perguntava-se desde quando era tão irracional, quando permitiu pela primeira vez que sentimentos ridículos o tirassem de sua habitual indiferença. Chegou à conclusão de que talvez isso tivesse ocorrido quando se sentiu irritado com o temperamento ácido e a língua ferina do jovem Shaka, filho de seu padrasto, tão diferente do gêmeo Asmita – quem se tornou seu amigo imediatamente e lhe ensinou o idioma inglês. Camus só percebeu que já havia se perdido em seus pensamentos durante alguns minutos ao escutar a gargalhada tardia de Milo.

— Desculpa cara, eu tentei segurar. Mas é que o seu inglês é tão... tão... cheio de pompa! É pior do que inglês de inglês, parece uma mistura de buldogue com gato persa, vai saber... — E ele ria descontroladamente, para desespero de Camus, que já não sabia o que fazer para sair daquela situação absurdamente constrangedora.

— Buldogue com gato persa? Definitivamente _eu _não entendo o seu inglês, devo ter entendido errado. — Camus se aproveitou de que Milo continuava a rir para se levantar repentinamente e andar a largas passadas, apertando o passo ao notar que o outro o seguia mesmo sem conseguir se decidir por andar ou rir, em um estado simplesmente deplorável.

— É isso aí, cara. Peraí, me deixa explicar... Que nervosinho você é... Parece até o meu namorado! Aliás, ex-namorado, primo... Nem sei mais o que ele acha que sou em relação a ele agora. Acho que ele teria me matado se tivesse ficado sozinho comigo uns minutos a mais há umas horas atrás! Mas... Sabe buldogue com aquela cara de mau? Então... Imagina agora um gatinho persa daqueles bem felpudos, de apartamento, com uma cara dessas. Sacou?

— Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você encontra um turista na praia, puxa-o pela gola da camisa como se fosse um meliante, interrompe o silêncio dele, fala coisas sem sentido com um deplorável bafo de bêbado e ainda diz que ele tem cara de buldogue com gato persa? Está vindo atrás de mim por quê? Ainda não me irritou o suficiente? Vá procurar o seu namorado, ex-namorado, sei lá o que ao invés de me seguir! Não sou seu parente, não sou seu amigo, não te conheço e não tenho obrigação de suportá-lo!

— Cara, falou _igualzinho _a buldogue com gato persa! Que mau-humor do caralho! Quanto tempo tem que você não faz sexo? Tá precisando! Ah é, por falar em sexo... Você é namorado do ex do Mu, né... Tá assim só porque ele tava fodendo com o seu namorado? Ops... Falei. Parou de andar? Será que eu pisei no seu calo? — Milo sorriu de canto, destilando seu veneno no turista. Não poderia deixar de responder às provocações dele. Fincou seus olhos nos dele, divertindo-se em notar que o francês que até então parecia um _iceberg _parecia mais um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

— Nunca. Mais. Se refira. A Shaka. Nessa sua. Conotação. _Vulgar_. — Camus lembrou-se das preciosas aulas de etiqueta da mãe, não deveria jamais se rebaixar ao nível daquele rapaz insuportável. Como diria Shaka, deveria encará-lo como um carma a ser desintegrado o mais rápido possível. Quanto mais retrucasse, mais seria ofendido. Por isso, cerrou os punhos para conter a raiva e se retirou à francesa, mas logo foi impedido de continuar seu caminho de volta ao hotel. Distraído pela fúria, não viu uma pedra no chão e trombou nela, caindo na areia fofa. Sentiu o tornozelo esquerdo doer intensamente, encolhendo-se de dor.

— Que estranho, eu bebo e você é quem cai. — Milo não conseguiu conter a piada de péssimo gosto ao ver Camus espatifado no chão, apesar de sentir algum remorso por tê-lo provocado tanto e colaborado indiretamente para a queda dele. Ajoelhou sobre as pernas ao lado dele, observando que ele havia levado as mãos a um dos tornozelos.

— Torceu o pé ou bateu na pedra mesmo? Tá doendo muito? — Milo afastou os cabelos de Camus do rosto para poder vê-lo melhor.

xxxxx

Shion acordou encarando o teto com estranhamento. Aquele não era seu quarto. Onde estava? Virou o rosto de lado no travesseiro, observando o local um tanto gélido e vendo Dohko sentado em uma poltrona de couro, branca. Seu marido encarava algum ponto na parede com tanta fixação que sequer havia notado seu movimento. Permanecia com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os braços da poltrona, uma das mãos segurando a face, bem molhada pelas lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer por seus olhos. Foi então que se lembrou da discussão com Hakurei e das dores que sentiu antes de perder a consciência.

— Doh... — Shion engoliu seco ao notar os olhos verdes se fixarem nos seus por alguns instantes, emocionados, para então baixarem para o chão, quando escutou um fungado e um suspiro longo. O jeito silencioso de Dohko quando entristecido sempre lhe comovia, e logo seus olhos também estavam úmidos. Teve sua mão afagada, beijada, e seus dedos entrelaçados nos dele com carinho, mas nenhum som escapava pelos lábios dele, nem seu olhar se voltava para o seu. — Fala alguma coisa Doh, por favor.

Dohko teve sua mão apertada, e não era preciso voltar seu olhar para o marido para saber que ele o encarava com ansiedade. Os poucos segundos que ele levou para responder pareceram dias a Shion.

— Não quero perder você, Shion... Promete que não vai fazer isso de novo, por favor. — Foram necessários mais alguns segundos para que ele pudesse se recompor para continuar a falar, para desespero do tibetano. Os olhos de Dohko finalmente se voltaram para os olhos lilases, fitando-os com intensidade, em tom de súplica. — O médico disse que foi só um princípio de infarto do miocárdio, mas que se a sua pressão se elevar repentinamente mais uma vez você pode não escapar. Nós passamos por tantas situações difíceis juntos... Escapamos de um inferno sobre a Terra, sofremos preconceito pela nossa nacionalidade, por estarmos juntos, por criarmos Mu como se fosse meu filho também... E... agora você julga seu irmão com a mesma medida?

— Dohko, Hakurei foi a primeira pessoa a nos criticar. Você já se esqueceu do quanto ele nos ofendeu? De que ameaçou tirar Mu de nós porque achava que a nossa casa não era "ambiente" para ele? Já se esqueceu de que ele ficou meses sem falar com Sage quando descobriu que ele estava namorando um homem e nunca tratou os cunhados com cortesia? Por que eu deveria achar normal ele se casar com um rapaz da idade de Mu, amigo de meu filho? A filha mais velha de Hakurei é mais velha do que Asmita! Você já pensou nisso, Dohko? Poderia ser o Mu! Asmita frequentava a nossa casa! Que diabos Hakurei está pensando?

— Shion, você está falando exatamente como seu irmão costumava falar. Sabe que não me dou bem com Asmita. Porém, apesar de considerá-lo cínico, insuportável e malcriado, reconheço que ele parece ser bem mais maduro do que os rapazes da idade dele, até mesmo do que Mu e Shaka. Seu irmão mais velho nos criticou muito no passado, mas creio que o sofrimento que ele passou com a perda da esposa fez com que ele mudasse bastante. O mais importante para mim é que você esteja saudável, não quero ver você passar mal daquele jeito novamente. Nunca mais... Eu imploro, Shion.

xxxxx

Aiolos desfrutava de alguns raros momentos de tranquilidade junto ao namorado, que havia desligado seu celular para não ser importunado pelo irmão gêmeo ensandecido. Deitado por cima de Saga, afagava os longos cabelos e deslizava a outra mão pelas laterais do corpo desnudo e torneado dele enquanto se mantinham em silêncio após um orgasmo arrebatador, que havia dissipado as tensões acumuladas por ambos ao longo do dia. O som do estalar dos lábios de Aiolos no pescoço de Saga era o único ruído no quarto quando o aparelho celular começou a vibrar sobre o criado-mudo. Aiolos suspirou, pegando o aparelho na mão e franzindo o cenho ao ver o nome no visor.

— Desliga isso, Olos... A essa hora da noite não pode ser nada que valha a pena.

— É o seu irmão. — Aiolos mostrou o aparelho a Saga, que o tomou de sua mão e atendeu.

— Espero que seja algo muito importante para você me interromper agora, Kanon. Milo? Comigo? Acha que tenho alguma fantasia sexual com o nosso primo? Não sou nenhum pedófilo como você, meu caro. Ele não me telefonou; o único a me telefonar numa hora dessas é você, Kanon. Se eu sei para onde ele foi? Oras... Imagino que ele esteja trancado neste momento no quarto de Aiolia. Para onde mais ele iria? — Saga sorriu sarcástico, mas Aiolos arregalou os olhos.

— No quarto de meu irmão ele não está. Aiolia foi para o hospital com um amigo, deve passar a noite lá. Milo disse a Kardia que foi para o apartamento de Kanon? Irei ligar na recepção para saber se ele esteve no hotel.

E assim Aiolos o fez, constatando que Milo esteve ali à procura de Aiolia, e que estava muito bêbado. A atendente pediu desculpas por não ter informado antes em razão do pedido anterior de Aiolos, para não ser importunado. Em questão de poucos minutos após ser informado de que Milo havia perambulado ébrio pelo Hotel Femanis, Kanon batia impacientemente na porta do quarto do cunhado.

— Anda logo, Saga! Eu não vou dar conta de procurar na praia inteira sozinho, já pensou se Milo se afoga no mar?

— Então estaria assinando seu atestado de imbecilidade! Eu não tenho nada a ver com a briga de vocês. Você não consegue fazer nada sem mim? Não basta dividirmos um andar do prédio em que moramos e trabalharmos juntos? Quando saio do apartamento você vem atrás de mim no hotel! Não posso ter uma noite a sós com o meu namorado? Quando vou ter um pouco de privacidade? Já ouviu falar nessa palavra? É antônima de publicidade e incompatível com homogeneidade, especialmente com a expressão gêmeo monozigótico! — Saga finalmente abriu a porta do quarto, fuzilando os olhos idênticos aos seus antes de sair a largas passadas na direção da praia, sem esperar por Kanon ou Aiolos.

Seguiram separadamente pela praia, porém, sem se afastarem a ponto de perderem-se de vista. Aiolos deu graças a Deus por ter sido quem encontrou Milo cambaleando enquanto aparentemente ajudava um ruivo a se locomover, quase derrubando a ambos no chão. Aproximou-se dos dois e se apressou em pegar o ruivo nos braços e levá-lo até algum lugar onde ele pudesse se sentar, antes que os gêmeos se aproximassem e começasse mais uma briga entre Kanon e Milo por conta do "acompanhante". Aiolos assoviou e acenou para os gêmeos após sentar o tal ruivo sobre uma pedra, suspirando ao notar um dos gêmeos se aproximar deles bem mais rápido do que o outro.

— Sou Aiolos Femanis, peço desculpas pelo inconveniente. Estávamos à procura de Milo. Ele teve alguns problemas e não está no melhor de seus dias, não repare se ele tiver falado coisas estranhas para você... — Aiolos falou em inglês com o estrangeiro e sorriu, tentando contornar a situação, bagunçando os cabelos de Milo.

Tão logo alcançou Aiolos, Milo e um estranho, Kanon estreitou os olhos para o bêbado à sua frente. Como belo irresponsável que era, seria típico dele utilizar o subterfúgio de beber o suficiente para fazer o que desejava conscientemente, mas não poderia fazer sóbrio, unicamente em razão das consequências. Mas antes mesmo que Kanon pudesse fazer alguma observação sobre o estado em que encontrou seu namorado, este se pronunciou usando o idioma grego.

Camus assistia à cena beirando o tédio e o nervosismo, tenso por não ter como sair dali sozinho e não querer pedir ajuda a Shaka naquele momento em que buscava justamente ficar um pouco afastado dele.

— Kanon, o que faz aqui? Veio me matar? Não me diga que desistiu de me atirar as suas coisas e resolveu me afogar no mar... Resolveu usar a cabeça e economizar nas despesas?

— Você bem sabe que aquele Apollo que você quebrou era uma relíquia que eu ganhei do nosso falecido avô, seu idiota inconsequente de uma figa! Irei fazer você colar os cacos com a língua! — Kanon não suportou encarar por muito tempo o sorriso cínico que Milo lhe dirigia, puxando o namorado pela gola da camisa, como que aceitando o desafio que ele lhe fazia com o olhar.

— Posso gastar a minha língua com outras coisas mais interessantes, Kan. Tem certeza de que quer me fazer perder meu precioso tempo me fazendo lamber cacos? Com tanta coisa melhor pra lamber... — O olhar lascivo de Milo e a unha dele raspando-lhe a camisa fizeram Kanon arregalar os olhos, surpreso com a audácia dele em provocá-lo descaradamente na frente de outras pessoas.

— _B__êbado imbecil!_ Agora me diz que merda você está fazendo na praia ao invés de ir para casa! E o que estava fazendo perambulando por aí, nesse estado, com esse estrangeiro! — kanon apontou Camus, e este ergueu uma sobrancelha imaginando que boa coisa não era o que falavam – provavelmente sobre ele. Não compreendia uma palavra do que eles diziam, mas não era difícil perceber que aquele homem, o qual pelo nervosismo supunha ser o namorado de Milo, não havia gostado de tê-lo encontrado em sua companhia.

— Você já foi mais esperto, Kanon. É claro que eu vim mandar o _leãozinho_ terminar o serviço! Já que estou fodido mesmo, que seja no melhor sentido. Que é muito melhor do que o figurado... — Milo alargou o sorriso de canto quando Kanon trincou os dentes de raiva, demorando-se alguns segundos para conseguir retrucar o que ele havia dito.

— _Repete. O que. Você. Falou_. — Kanon nem se lembrou de perguntar novamente o que o Camus tinha a ver com toda a história. Elevou o punho livre para socar Milo, pelo que Saga prontamente saiu do lado de Aiolos, segurando o pulso do gêmeo com força.

— Ainda não entendeu, Kan? Qual parte eu devo repetir? Aquela em que eu não fui fodido ou aquela em que agora eu quero mais é foder mesmo?

— Solta o Milo, Kanon. Solta. SOLTA LOGO, PORRA! E você _fica aí_, Milo! Não ouse sair daí e nem abrir essa maldita boca! Eu juro que se vocês continuarem com essas provocações inúteis e estúpidas eu mesmo vou socar vocês dois e poupar o esforço que vocês fazem em se bater! Não aguento mais isso, vocês não crescem! Vou ter que separar vocês até quando forem idosos? Vê se me erra, vão se foder vocês dois e deixem Aiolos e eu nos fodermos em paz! — Saga por fim esbravejou, com o rosto todo avermelhado de raiva, querendo avançar no irmão e no primo e socar cada um deles até passar toda a tensão acumulada por ter que gastar seu pouco tempo livre separando as brigas do casal aloprado. Aiolos se aproximou do namorado e o abraçou carinhosamente, beijando a testa dele e sussurrando-lhe que se acalmasse.

Por sua vez, Camus se perguntava por que havia de ter machucado logo o tornozelo, pois já teria corrido de perto daquele bando de loucos há muito tempo se estivesse em condições físicas para tanto. Suspirou e tirou o celular do bolso, digitando uma mensagem de SOS para Shaka antes que tivesse que aguentar aquele bando de gregos loucos durante a noite inteira.

xxxxx

Aiolia se esqueceu da dor em sua orelha esquerda ao notar Mu levar a mão à testa, franzindo o cenho. Também se esqueceu da presença perigosa do tio dele, um verdadeiro assassino em potencial sentado ao seu lado.

— Mu, está doendo muito? Deixa eu ver se está sangrando. — Aiolia puxou o amigo para si, respirando aliviado ao constatar que ele não havia cortado a testa. Foi impossível não rir da expressão alienada dele, os olhos estreitos em razão da claridade. Aiolia, porém, não esperava que Mu resolvesse abraçá-lo como se ele fosse um ursinho de pelúcia ou um travesseiro e pousar as coxas sobre as dele, aconchegando-se como pôde e ignorando o local onde estava por estar um tanto sonolento. Aiolia engoliu seco mais uma vez, sorrindo amarelamente para Hakurei.

— Eu não tenho culpa! Eu não fiz nada, você viu! — Aiolia tentou se defender ao ver os olhos do tio de Mu se estreitarem novamente para ele, em pânico.

— Eu perguntei se você tomou a responsabilidade. Não mude de assunto.

— Responsabilidade pelo quê, afinal?

— Por isso.

— Isso o quê?

Aiolia teve sua pergunta respondida pelo aceno de Hakurei, que indicava as pernas de Mu sobre as dele.

— Mas isso foi agora!

— Idiota. Você não quer que eu desenhe?

— Desenhar o quê?

— Sexo. Com o meu sobrinho.

— Ah, tá...

— Tá?

— Mas isso eu nem fiz ainda, como vou tomar a responsabilidade? — Aiolia se arrependeu da pergunta ao ver o olhar predador de Hakurei voltado para si, e deu graças a Deus por Asmita se mover no ombro dele e fazer uma carícia leve no rosto avermelhado de raiva que ficou ainda mais avermelhado pela vergonha. Hakurei suspirou, virando o rosto de lado para pousar o queixo sobre a cabeça do marido e acarinhar o braço dele.

Aiolia suspirou aliviado ao notar o tio de Mu se voltar para o outro lado, quando viu o padrasto do amigo se aproximar de longe. Sacudiu Mu de leve para acordá-lo, murmurando no ouvido dele que seu padrasto havia chegado, e ele se levantou em um rompante, observando Dohko com impaciência à espera de notícias do pai. Asmita descerrou os olhos ao sentir o queixo de Hakurei se erguer de sua cabeça, e ergueu o corpo na cadeira, aprumando-se.

— Está tudo bem com Shion, o médico resolveu deixá-lo em observação porque ele teve um princípio de infarto do miocárdio. Embora não seja grave, é algo que não deve se repetir jamais. A vida dele corre sério risco se um infarto realmente acontecer. – Dohko mirou Hakurei com seriedade, e este abaixou a cabeça, suspirando longamente.

— Posso entrar para ver o meu pai, Doh? — Mu se adiantou, ansioso para ficar ao lado do pai e averiguar por conta própria que ele está bem.

— Sim, mas depois.

— Por que depois?

— Porque ele pediu para conversar com Asmita imediatamente.

—- O quê? Com Asmita?

— É, com Asmita. — Dohko não conseguiu disfarçar seu descontentamento com a afirmação, mas faria qualquer coisa para deixar Shion mais tranqüilo, até mesmo deixá-lo a sós com Asmita.

— Comigo? — Asmita estava incrédulo, mas resolveu não questionar mais após receber um olhar nada amigável de Dohko. Levantou-se prontamente, mas teve seu pulso segurado pelo marido, que o mirou com preocupação.

— Sei que Shion não vai sossegar enquanto não falar com você. Não fique chateado se ele ofender você...

— Seu irmão não me ofenderia, Hakurei. Pelo tempo que o conheço posso afirmar com absoluta certeza que ele acredita que sou uma vítima inocente e você o malicioso tarado que me atacou. — Asmita riu, arrancando um sorriso de canto do marido.

— Exatamente isso. — Hakurei liberou o pulso de Asmita após ponderar um pouco e chegar à conclusão de que Shion realmente não ofenderia o amigo de seu filho.

— Desculpe por tomar o seu lugar na fila, Mu. — Asmita passou pelo amigo com um sorriso sereno e uma calma invejável. No lugar dele, Mu estaria nervoso, _extremamente _nervoso, e andaria como um boi indo ao matadouro.

— Uau, o loirinho é corajoso mesmo. — Aiolia disse, sendo fuzilado pelo olhar de Hakurei.

— Diferente de _certas pessoas_ que encontramos por aí... ele é sim. _Assume _o que faz e _aceita _as consequências de seus atos.

— Vamos comprar um lanche? Estou faminto... — Dohko pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Mu ao notar a ansiedade dele.

— Ótima idéia! — Aiolia se levantou também, convidando-se descaradamente para sair dali.

— Por que não faz companhia a Hakurei, Aiolia? Já voltamos! — Dohko comentou com naturalidade, um tanto desnorteado com a situação, praticamente arrastando Mu dali para distraí-lo e distrair a si mesmo.

— Isso mesmo. Faça companhia a mim, Aiolia. Algum problema com isso? – Hakurei se ergueu da cadeira, parando à frente do outro para bloquear sua passagem com seus 1,92m de altura. Aiolia deu dois passos para trás ao verificar que Mu e Dohko estavam longe demais para escutarem qualquer objeção que ele fizesse, e engoliu seco ao notar o sorriso sarcástico se formar nos lábios de Hakurei.

xxxxx

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!_

**ENQUETE: Nosso amigo leão é:**

**a) Corajoso**

**b) Distraído**

**c) Suicida**

**d) Todas as alternativas anteriores**

_AGUARDO REVIEWS! RSRS_

_BJOCAS, ATÉ MAIS!_

_NATHALIE CHAN_


	10. Honestidade

Agradeço primeiramente à minha querida ovelhinha bééta Mesarthim pela betagem, dicas de redação e também pelas imagens inspiradoras dos nossos belíssimos cavaleiros! Muito obrigada a Orphelin´s(Cajango para os íntimos...rs), Suellen-san, e dona Oluhita pelos reviews! Não se preocupem, definitivamente não teremos Milo e Camus nesta fic! Creio que será bem mais divertido sairmos da "rotina" e degustarmos cenas interessantes (e explosivas) entre casais alternativos! Espero que gostem do novo capítulo e pretendo postar o próximo em breve, aproveitando que terei algum tempo livre para escrever mais! Grande abraço a todos vocês, muito obrigada pelo carinho, fofíssimos! 3

xxxxx

**Cap. 10 - Honestidade**

— Onde você pensa que vai, garoto? — Hakurei permanecia com o sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Bloqueava a passagem de Aiolia, que observava o amigo e seu padrasto seguirem na direção da cafeteria que havia próxima à sala de espera do hospital.

— Ali onde o Mu e o Dohko foram, eles vão precisar de ajuda pra carregar o lanche! Com licença!

— Eu já disse que você não vai a lugar nenhum. — Hakurei andou alguns passos para frente quando Aiolia fez menção de passar por ele, quase atropelando o rapaz. Pousou a mão sobre seu ombro e o empurrou na parede, parando diante dele com cara de poucos amigos.

— Agora nós vamos ter uma _conversa. _

— Que conversa? — Aiolia engoliu seco, olhando para os lados à procura de qualquer conhecido que pudesse passar por ali para que fosse salvo, mas ninguém parecia sequer reparar no tom com que aquele ser de 1,92m lhe dirigia a palavra.

— Apenas algumas _recomendações. _Aproveite que estou de bom humor hoje, é seu dia de sorte.

— Dia de sorte, é? — Aiolia coçou a cabeça, rindo nervoso. Perguntava-se se o tio de Mu falava sério ou estava sendo sarcástico.

— É isso aí. Vamos à primeira _recomendação. _Você já reparou que Shion e Dohko são casados? Que eu e Asmita somos casados? Sabia que tenho ainda mais um irmão que é casado com um homem? O que isso lhe _diz_? Vamos descobrir se você é um garoto _esperto. _

— Er... ahm... — Aiolia tremia de tão nervoso, tentando pensar em alguma resposta racional para a pergunta de Hakurei, mas temia respondê-la e piorar a situação. Ao ser chacoalhado pela mão dele em seu ombro, resolveu falar a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente antes que apanhasse ali mesmo. — Que vocês todos gostam de homens? — Sorriu amarelo, arrependendo-se ao sentir seu peito ser empurrado e suas costas baterem com força na parede.

— Resposta. Errada. — Hakurei rosnou sem desviar o olhar do de Aiolia, fazendo com que ele suasse frio.

— Que vocês todos são casados? — Ele tentou mais uma vez, cerrando forte os olhos ao sentir suas costas serem prensadas com mais força na parede. O celular vibrou no bolso de Hakurei, e ele levou a mão para pegar o aparelho. Aiolia suspirou aliviado, acreditando ter sido salvo pelo 'gongo'. — Que... Mu vai ter que se casar também? — Sorriu amarelo mais uma vez, engolindo seco ao notar que Hakurei abriu e fechou o flip do aparelho e o desligou na cara de quem quer que fosse.

— É, Mu terá que se casar também. Porque ele não é um desses rapazes desfrutáveis com quem qualquer um sai, faz o que quer e depois cai fora. O meu sobrinho é um rapaz de família, e se você quiser alguma liberdade com ele vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências. Está disposto a isso?

— Eu... eu... já disse que ainda não fiz nada com ele! — Aiolia respondeu prontamente, pensando com isso ter se safado de maiores broncas.

— E não vai fazer a menos que esteja disposto a se casar com ele! Entendeu o que eu disse ou terei que tatuar na sua testa? — Hakurei rosnou.

— Tá bom, eu só faço se for me casar com ele. — Aiolia engoliu seco. Achou melhor não contrariar.

— Mas não é só isso.

— Não?

— Não. Se você fizer o meu sobrinho chorar, eu te mato. Se você o fizer sofrer, eu te esfolo vivo. Se você tiver alguma liberdade com ele e não arcar com a responsabilidade, eu corto o brinquedinho que você tem entre as pernas e jogo de presente para o leão do zoológico.

xxxxx

Depois de passar pelo longo corredor sem titubear, Asmita entrou no quarto onde se encontrava Shion. Pediu licença e abriu a porta, suspirando longamente ao sentir o olhar dele pesar sobre o seu com uma expressão extremamente tensa, a testa franzida e os olhos ainda mais estreitos do que ao natural. Contou mentalmente até dez, pedindo à deusa da misericórdia que lhe desse forças para encarar o cunhado.

— Não sejamos hipócritas, Asmita. Nós dois sabemos sobre seus sentimentos por mim. Por que se casou com meu irmão?

— Direto e precipitado como sempre. Eu poderia ao menos me sentar antes de lhe responder? — Asmita suspirou brevemente e indicou a poltrona ao lado da maca onde Shion estava deitado, andando até ela ao receber um aceno positivo dele. Só então encarou os olhos inquiridores sobre si, sem qualquer resquício de temor.

— Eu previa que teríamos essa conversa, mas não previa causá-lo tamanho mal estar com a notícia do casamento. Perdoe-me pelo transtorno, tentei convencer seu irmão a contar sobre o casamento antes que ele ocorresse, mas você sabe o quanto Hakurei pode ser inflexível.

— Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. — As palavras de Shion fizeram com que Asmita suspirasse pesadamente, tentando conter a tensão pela pressão a que estava exposto.

— Casei-me com Hakurei porque o amo. Não é por esse motivo que se casou com Dohko?

Aquilo fez com que Shion erguesse as costas da cama, nervoso, puxando a gola da camisa de Asmita, que o encarava com o olhar surpreso. Este se ergueu da poltrona, espalmando a mão no peito de Shion e empurrando-o de volta à cama.

— Não me venha com provocações! Não o chamei até aqui para escutar asneiras! — Shion protestou.

— Por favor, acalme-se. Eu disse a verdade, não o estou provocando. Eu realmente amo Hakurei. É verdade que eu amei você por muito tempo, mesmo que nunca tenha expressado esse amor... Mas é um sentimento que se modificou, que foi superado pelo que senti quando me enamorei pelo seu irmão. Era isso o que você desejava ouvir?

— Asmita, isso não explica que você se enamore pelo irmão mais velho do homem a quem amava. Caso você esteja com meu irmão porque o considera parecido comigo, sabe bem o que mal que está causando a ambos. Relevei durante anos a forma como você parecia encantado por mim porque sempre acreditei se tratar de uma admiração semelhante à de um filho por um pai e que você um dia compreenderia isso... quando se apaixonasse por alguém da sua idade.

— Desculpe desapontá-lo, Shion. — Asmita suspirou longamente mais uma vez para tomar coragem, abaixando o olhar para responder ao outro. — Mas a forma como eu o admirava não era a mesma como admiro ao meu pai, é a mesma forma como hoje admiro a Hakurei. De forma mais clara eu diria... sensitiva... e... sensual? A ponto de me deixar atordoado... Caso seu marido não tivesse percebido o tipo de admiração que eu nutria por você, certamente teria me tratado tão bem quanto sempre tratou Shaka.

— Céus... — Shion estava completamente atônito com a revelação de Asmita, finalmente compreendendo porque Dohko sempre agiu de forma tão arisca com o jovem apesar de ser gentil até mesmo com o irmão gêmeo dele, que possuía um gênio bem mais difícil de lidar.

— Sinto muito por isso, nunca esteve ao meu controle. Racionalmente eu não escolheria amar a um homem casado, e por uma questão de princípios eu jamais me insinuaria dessa forma se não se tratasse de esclarecer uma situação atual e distinta. Já não me importa mais o que eu senti por você, e sim como aprendi a amar ao seu irmão. E antes que você insista na pergunta, não o acho tão parecido com Hakurei.

— O que aquele velho safado tinha na cabeça quando se deixou envolver por você, Asmita? Por mais que você tenha maturidade para conversar com pessoas bem mais velhas, não deixa de ser um garoto! Olhe para si mesmo. Tem a idade do meu filho! É apenas uma criança para Hakurei! — Shion arrependeu-se de suas palavras ao notar a cabeça de Asmita se abaixar ainda mais e seu peito tremer até que uma lágrima pingasse sobre um de seus punhos que apertavam-se sobre a calça.

xxxxx

Tão logo chegou à cafeteria do hospital com Mu, Dohko começou a pedir por sanduíches naturais vegetarianos, chocolate quente para si e para os outros e café para Mu. Este parecia cansado como se não dormisse há dias.

— Que cara é essa, Mu?

— Não é nada, Doh. Só estou preocupado com o meu pai... — Mu observava de soslaio o tio empurrar Aiolia na parede ameaçadoramente, só atinando para o fato de que Dohko estava calado à procura do que ele observava quando fez uma careta e o padrasto franziu o cenho.

— Hakurei não muda, não é mesmo? Caso você queira voltar, está tudo bem, eu levo o lanche em duas viagens. — Dohko suspirou, pegando um guardanapo e dobrando algumas vezes, desdobrando e dobrando novamente. Mu olhou para a mão dele e riu, compreendendo o que se passava com ele.

— Deixa de ser bobo, Doh. Por que você está tão nervoso? O meu pai só tem olhos para você... É claro que ele ia querer conversar com o Mita porque viu ele e o Shaka crescerem. Até parece que você não sabe como o meu pai se preocupa com os meus amigos como se fossem filhos dele, e que se há alguma coisa em que Asmita e Shaka se parecem além da aparência, é na honestidade.

— Sim, eles são _irritantemente_ honestos. Caso Asmita não fizesse _tanta_ questão de ser honesto eu poderia fingir ignorar a forma como ele _olha_ para o seu pai... Como ele _trata _o seu pai...

— Dohko, você fica hilário com ciúmes. — Mu não conseguia parar de rir da careta do padrasto.

— Ei, Mu, eu acho que Hakurei está pegando pesado demais com Aiolia. É melhor nós voltarmos logo.

— Deixa, Doh. Ele merece. — Mu sorriu de canto ao observar como Aiolia peitava Hakurei, apesar de estar visivelmente com medo dele.

— Buddha, não é que você gosta mesmo dele? — Dohko começou a rir, gargalhando alto quando Mu voltou o rosto na sua direção torcendo o nariz com a constatação do outro.

— Gosto nada! O que eu veria num cabeça-oca como ele? Que eu saiba, o sol da Grécia ainda não derreteu os meus neurônios. — Mu replicou irônico enquanto tomava uma boa golada de suco de uva, quase cuspindo-o ao notar Hakurei dar um peteleco bem no meio da testa de Aiolia e este esfregar a testa, encarando o mais alto com indignação.

— Aiolia pode ser um cabeça-oca, mas em alguns minutos conseguiu se dar melhor com o seu tio do que Shaka em uma vida inteira! Só mesmo vocês para me fazerem rir num momento como esse, Mu... — Dohko pegou uma bandeja sobre o balcão da cafeteria, colocando os lanches comprados sobre ela para levá-los até onde estavam Aiolia e Hakurei.

xxxxx

Milo observou Kanon ficar estático diante da crise de raiva de Saga e bufou ao ver como Aiolos eficientemente o acalmava. Já esquecido da presença do turista ali, aproximou-se do namorado e puxou a barra da blusa dele para chamar sua atenção, encarando seus olhos com uma expressão miserável.

— Pode me afogar no mar se você quiser, eu mereço... Mas eu juro que não transei com o Olia... Eu dei uma joelhada naquele idiota... Eu só quero você, Kan... Eu te amo... Te amo... Te amo... — Kanon suspirou ao sentir Milo abraçá-lo e desabar a chorar, tal como sempre fazia quando tentava consertar o que não dava para ser consertado.

A irracionalidade e agressividade do relacionamento dos dois vinha desde a infância, quando ambos brigavam incansavelmente pela menor das besteiras. Quando estava errado, Milo voltava chorando e pedindo desculpas. Quando o errado era Kanon, ia até onde quer que Milo se escondesse dele para suborná-lo com um abraço carinhoso ou até mesmo com os doces preferidos do primo. O fato era que sempre deixavam todos apreensivos com suas brigas e no final acertavam-se sem interferência de terceiros.

— Você é impossível. Não merece perdão, Milo... — Kanon respirava fundo para conter a vontade de corresponder ao abraço dele e resistir a afagar-lhe os cabelos rebeldes. Era como se o primo não passasse de uma criança grande: sempre aprontava as suas e ele sempre relevava e culpava-se por ser tão influenciável pelo desespero dele.

— Me perdoa, Kan... Perdoa... — Milo puxou a gravata de Kanon para baixo, obrigando-o a se abaixar. Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios dele e os roçou com seus lábios, afastando-se e repetindo o gesto algumas vezes até que Kanon não resistisse e tomasse seus lábios em um beijo lento. Aiolos prontamente indicou a Saga o casal para que observasse o desfecho previsível da briga, e só então se lembraram do turista sentado na pedra, observando à cena com uma expressão surpresa. Foi então que Saga observou a mão boba de Milo apertar forte a nádega de Kanon, e sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha pelo gesto do primo quando o turista voltou o olhar para um canto qualquer da praia, constrangido em presenciar aquilo.

Camus, até então com as feições impassíveis apesar do constrangimento, sentiu o rosto queimar quando avistou Shaka correr na sua direção. Este abriu a boca para pronunciar alguma coisa, parando mudo diante de Camus, com o queixo imobilizado pela cena que se prosseguia diante deles. Para ele, aquela cena significava uma exposição pública de sexo. Shaka olhou de Camus para Milo e Kanon, piscou algumas vezes, observou Saga e Aiolos e voltou o olhar novamente para Camus, incrédulo. Lançou um olhar ferino para o mais velho dos irmãos Femanis e meneou a cabeça para os lados, enquanto agachava ao lado de Camus e passava o braço dele por cima de seu ombro. Abraçou a cintura dele para ajudá-lo a se apoiar e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o hotel sem esperar por alguma manifestação do casal que assistia sem reação à empolgação de Milo e conivência de Kanon. Aiolos percebeu que o olhar de Shaka para si não era bom sinal, mas pior seria sair do lado de Saga e permitir que ele se exaltasse novamente.

— Milo! Pára com isso! Vá fazer isso num quarto, incontinente de uma figa! Por Zeus, Kanon, você vai permitir isso? — Saga esbravejou, e arregalou os olhos ao notar o gêmeo simplesmente levar as mãos aos punhos de Milo e apertá-los forte, prendendo-os atrás do corpo menor em um gesto que lhe pareceu ainda mais obsceno do que o de Milo. Os corpos dos dois se colaram ainda mais com aquilo.

— Prende... amarra... tortura... — Milo murmurou no ouvido do namorado ao apartar o beijo, encarando-o com um olhar provocador e um sorriso de canto. Foi a vez de Aiolos intervir antes que Saga tivesse nova crise nervosa, aproximando-se do casal e cutucando o cunhado insistentemente até que ele se desconcentrasse do olhar de Milo. Parou atrás do mais novo e segurou os braços dele, esperando Kanon soltá-lo para então empurrá-lo na direção oposta. Milo virou o rosto para trás, voltando a mirar Kanon sugestivamente enquanto era empurrado para longe dele.

— Quieto Milo... Eu vou dirigindo seu carro até em casa porque você definitivamente não está em condições de dirigir. Quando chegarmos lá você faz o que quiser com o Kanon. Antes, não! — Aiolos tentava disfarçar o tom divertido em sua voz, contendo o riso ao notar o bico que Milo fez ao escutar seu pedido.

xxxxx

— Estou sem palavras. É absurdo. Não pode ser apenas cultural, é uma questão de boa educação e de modos. Onde já se viu quatro pessoas adultas deixarem de prestar socorro a um homem ferido para discutirem e namorarem ao seu bel prazer em plena praia?

— Acalme-se, Shaka... Devemos relevar em função da situação. Um deles estava bêbado, os gêmeos estavam nervosos e o outro estava aparentemente tentando contornar a situação.

— Ainda assim, aquele não era um dos administradores do hotel em que estamos hospedados? Ele não poderia ter ao menos chamado algum funcionário para ajudá-lo se não estava _disponível_?

— Creio que ele não teve tempo para pensar nisso.

— Defende-os mesmo depois do constrangimento pelo qual fizeram você passar? Está com febre? – Shaka parou por alguns instantes, tocando a testa de Camus com a mão que mantinha em sua cintura, suspirando aliviado ao notar que a temperatura dele estava normal e voltando a ampará-lo. Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta dos dois enquanto continuavam a caminhar, já próximos da entrada do hotel.

— Afinal, o que você exatamente estava fazendo quando foi envolvido nessa confusão?

— Respirando ar fresco enquanto pensava a respeito da nossa conversa. Achei que teria paz fora do hotel, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra.

— É, bem pela culatra mesmo... — Shaka sorriu de canto ao observar o sorriso irônico de Camus, e o ajudou a subir as escadarias do hall de entrada, ajudando-o a tomar assento no enorme sofá branco ao lado de uma pilastra de mármore. Antes que Shaka pudesse sair de perto do amigo para pedir ajuda na recepção, Aiolos se aproximou deles.

— Peço desculpas aos senhores pelo ocorrido. Já providenciei que seja chamado o médico do hotel e disponibilizado o motorista caso seja necessário que os senhores se desloquem para o hospital. Quaisquer despesas médicas ficarão por conta do hotel. Amanhã retornarei para saber como o senhor está e pensarei em alguma forma de compensá-los pelo meu descuido. Aqui está o meu cartão. Boa noite. — Aiolos entregou um cartão para Shaka e outro para Camus, saindo apressadamente na direção da rua. Shaka revirou os olhos ao sentir o olhar de Camus pesar sobre o seu, como que lhe cobrando que se manifestasse sobre a atitude do administrador enquanto uma funcionária se aproximou com uma cadeira de rodas metálica para deslocar o paciente até a enfermaria.

— Bem... talvez ele seja _um pouco _mais educado do que aparentou minutos atrás.

xxxxx

— Asmita? — Shion desesperou-se diante do silêncio do rapaz, que limpou as lágrimas do rosto com a ponta dos dedos antes de encará-lo com uma expressão que nunca havia visto antes em seu rosto. Agora sim, o rapaz fazia jus à semelhança com o irmão gêmeo. Caso Shaka estivesse ao lado dele naquele momento, Shion seria incapaz de distingui-los. Engoliu seco, perguntando-se o que viria.

— Eu imaginei que você diria isso, mas não esperava que fosse doer tanto. Até porque não tenho como provar o contrário como fiz quando Hakurei repetiu essa mesma palavra para mim. Vários foram os adjetivos que me foram atribuídos quando me declarei ao seu irmão. Devo listá-los? Criança, pirralho, pervertido, homossexual... Ele vociferou como se fosse um santo diante de um pecador e não me deixou opção a não ser desistir e me calar, ou persistir e fazer com que se calasse. Você consegue imaginar como terminou a discussão? A menos que Hakurei se considere um pedófilo, o que duvido veementemente, eu o convenci do contrário. Em todo caso, posso contar os detalhes se ainda não estiver convencido. — Um sorriso ácido e sarcástico se formou nos lábios de Asmita, e os olhos intensamente azuis miraram os lilás firmemente.

— Não precisa contar. Eu acredito! Pare com isso, tenho um filho da sua idade! E é seu amigo! Céus! Você ensina essas coisas a ele? — Shion respondeu prontamente, temendo ouvir ainda mais detalhes.

— Você deseja realmente que eu responda à sua pergunta? — Asmita ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não!

— Ótimo, melhor assim.

— Como assim?

— Devo explicar?

— Não!

— Ok. Assunto encerrado então?

— Não! — Shion aprumou-se na maca, irritado com o soro em seu braço. Asmita se ergueu e ajustou a maca para que ele pudesse ficar sentado sem maiores esforços, voltando a se sentar.

— Então, o que ainda tem para me perguntar?

— Você realmente ama meu irmão? Sendo nervoso, estúpido, birrento e preconceituoso como é?

Asmita apoiou a mão no rosto, tentando conter a crise de riso que teve a seguir. Shion fechou a cara, rosnando baixo enquanto o outro se recompunha para conseguir responder à sua pergunta.

— Falando assim pergunto-me se realmente conhece o seu irmão... — Asmita respondeu entre o riso, cerrando os olhos e posicionando os indicadores sobre os polegares. Apertou a ponta dos dedos enquanto inspirava longamente para se controlar. Só então expirou longamente, abrindo os olhos e encarando Shion com a feição divertida. — Não conheço homem mais afetuoso nem consigo imaginar alguém que poderia me fazer tão feliz quanto ele. É verdade que é nervoso, por vezes age de forma estúpida e birrenta... O que não tira dele o mérito de ser um homem íntegro e honesto, que está sempre preocupado com tudo e com todos, esforçando-se para compensar com gestos o que não consegue expressar em palavras.

Shion arregalou os olhos, para então começar a gargalhar compulsivamente, e Asmita ficou surpreso ao notar que o outro literalmente chorava de tanto rir. Aconchegou-se melhor na poltrona, esperando pacientemente que ele gargalhasse o quanto quisesse.

— Seus olhos brilham quando você fala do meu irmão. Não tenho mais dúvidas... Você realmente o ama. Na verdade, eu sei bem que Hakurei tem um coração de ouro apesar das aparências... Mas ele já me feriu muito com tudo o que disse e fez acreditando ser para o meu bem.

— Acredito que ele esteja mudado, Shion. Talvez não saiba ainda como lhe pedir desculpas por tudo o que fez, mas certamente amargura seus erros. Ele tem um amor enorme por você, fala do irmão mais novo como se fosse seu filho mais velho.

— Não diga àquele velho birrento ou ele vai explodir. Mas eu também o amo como a um pai. Ele cuidou de mim e até mesmo de Sage quando nossos pais se foram. Tenho minha parcela de culpa pelo fato dele ser como é... Ele não teria se tornado tão rígido se eu tivesse dado menos trabalho... Enfim... — Shion suspirou, pensativo.

— Isso significa que você irá me aceitar na sua família e perdoará a Hakurei? — Asmita se levantou da poltrona, sorridente.

— Eu vou pensar a respeito... — Shion estreitou os olhos, mas Asmita mais do que depressa o abraçou carinhosamente, estalando um beijo na bochecha dele e andando rapidamente na direção da porta.

— Asmita!

— Sim?

— Onde você vai? Eu não terminei de falar com você!

— Vou chamar Hakurei, oras... Onde mais iria? Até mais! — Asmita respondeu prontamente, se limitando a sorrir animado com a feição surpresa de Shion.

— Asmita!

xxxxx

Dohko e Mu se aproximaram de Aiolia e Hakurei, Dohko carregando uma bandeja cheia de sanduíches e Mu carregando uma bandeja cheia de bebidas. Pousaram as bandejas sobre a mesa como se não estivessem vendo Hakurei soltar Aiolia e se voltar na direção deles com cara de poucos amigos, ou Aiolia ainda coçando a testa um tanto avermelhada pelo peteleco que havia recebido de Hakurei.

— Demorei, Olia? — Mu sorriu inocentemente, segurando a vontade de rir. Apesar de Aiolia tê-lo ajudado quando soube que seu pai havia passado mal, não esqueceria tão cedo as ofensas que ele havia feito à sua pessoa. E faria questão de fazer com que ele se arrependesse de ter dito o que disse. Não era que fizesse questão de sempre devolver o que não lhe agradava, mas Aiolia havia passado dos limites em criticá-lo por algo que ele mesmo faria sem pensar duas vezes.

— Não — Aiolia respondeu à pergunta de Mu com visível mau humor, levando um olhar ferino de Hakurei como resposta. Neste momento Asmita saiu pela porta que dava acesso ao corredor que levava aos quartos, sendo recebido com quatro olhares assombrados pela felicidade que ele apresentava.

— Céus, nunca me viram antes na vida? — Asmita sorriu de canto, ficando na ponta dos pés para selar os lábios de Hakurei, e apertou as mãos dele com alguma ansiedade.

— Amor, Shion pediu para falar com você. Anda logo, que você sabe como ele é ansioso. — Asmita apertou mais as mãos de Hakurei, puxando o marido atônito até a porta de acesso ao corredor, abrindo-a e praticamente o empurrando para que entrasse. Em seguida, voltou para perto dos outros como se nada tivesse acontecido, pegando um chocolate quente sobre a bandeja e bebericando com um sorriso no rosto.

— O tio Haku entrou na minha frente. — Mu suspirou, inconsolável.

— Calma, Mu... seu pai está ótimo. Não tem porque se preocupar.

— Não mesmo? — Dohko estreitou os olhos para Asmita, estranhando a felicidade dele e duvidando que Shion realmente houvesse chamado por Hakurei.

— Claro que não. — Asmita pegou um sanduíche, desembrulhando e mordiscando um pedaço, rindo ao notar que Aiolia estava mais branco do que Mu.

— Você não vai comer? — Asmita pegou um sanduíche e colocou na mão de Aiolia, que só então suspirou aliviado e pegou um chocolate quente para si, sentando-se e bebericando a bebida. Mu puxou Asmita pelo braço, levando-o para longe de Dohko e Aiolia.

— Agora me explica uma coisa, Asmita. Como assim você se casa com o meu tio e nem me convida? Desde quando estava namorando com ele? Por que não me contou nada? — Mu estava com o cenho ligeiramente franzido.

— Er... eu... bem... Você... contaria ao Shaka. Você não sabe guardar segredos dele. — Asmita mordeu os lábios, pensando no quanto Mu iria reclamar quando contasse a ele que chamou Camus para ser seu padrinho.

— Ele não sabia?

— Não.

— Ainda bem que você não me meteu nisso. — Mu arregalou os olhos. Imaginou o quanto Shaka brigou ao descobrir sobre o casamento do irmão.

— Você muda de idéia rápido, sabia? — Asmita ergueu uma sobrancelha, voltando a bebericar.

xxxxx

— Fiquei impressionado com a forma como você e Hakurei se aproximaram em poucos minutos. — Dohko riu enquanto servia um lanche para si, resolvendo conversar com o rapaz já que havia sido forçado a esperar por notícias do marido.

— Ah, tá... Eu também. — Aiolia replicou irônico, fazendo uma careta enquanto dava outra mordida em seu sanduíche.

— Não se preocupe, ele é daquele jeito com todos os que se aproximam de Mu. Era bem pior com Shaka, eles nem podiam ficar a sós por mais de dez segundos.

— Imagino... — Aiolia sorriu de canto, imaginando o insuportável loiro discutindo com Hakurei. Provavelmente não seria uma cena agradável de se presenciar.

— Principalmente quando se juntava a Sage. Não sei como Hakurei o convencia a participar disso... – Dohko riu ao se lembrar das brigas homéricas promovidas por Hakurei e Sage, em que até mesmo Shion intervinha em favor de Shaka para evitar maiores confusões.

— Sage? Não conheço. — Aiolia comentou um tanto distraído, observando Mu conversar com Asmita no outro canto da sala de espera.

— É. O irmão gêmeo de Hakurei.

Dohko arregalou os olhos ao notar Aiolia engasgar com o chocolate quente. Mu e Asmita pararam de conversar e andaram na direção das poltronas enquanto Aiolia tossia sem parar. Mu pegou alguns guardanapos, apertando-os sobre a calça dele para secá-la, e puxou a mão do leonino para levá-lo até o bebedouro. Dohko parou ao lado de Asmita, encarando-o fixamente.

— Shion não chamou Hakurei. Chamou? Você está querendo matar o meu marido?

xxxxx

— Toma um pouco de água, Olia. Isso... — Mu afagou os cabelos encaracolados e macios enquanto Aiolia seguia seu conselho, para depois puxá-lo na direção do banheiro. Verificando que ninguém mais estava no recinto, pegou algumas toalhas de papel e abriu a torneira, umedecendo-as bem para depois pousá-las e pressioná-las sobre a mancha de chocolate quente nas calças jeans azuis sujas. Enquanto terminava de limpar a mancha, pegou algumas toalhas de papel para que Aiolia secasse a própria calça. Ele, porém, se aproveitou da proximidade de Mu para cingir sua cintura, prendendo as toalhas de papel entre o corpo de ambos. Mu se esqueceu de respirar por alguns segundos, estático, inspirando longamente sem oferecer resistência.

— As pessoas da sua família são todas loucas. — Aiolia retrucou ao sentir o peito de Mu se encostar no seu, empurrando suas costas levemente na parede.

— As da sua são normais? — Mu riu.

— Não, não são. Mas até onde eu sei não ameaçam ninguém. — Aiolia retrucou, deslizando uma mão pelos longos cabelos do outro, como que hipnotizado.

— Dizem que quem ladra demais não morde. — Mu sorriu de canto, passando as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto dele. — Você concorda?

— Vai saber... — Aiolia mordiscou o lábio superior do outro, deslizando a língua por ele para umedecê-lo e então aprisionar o inferior, prensando a boca dele com a sua. Empurrou sua língua por entre os lábios entreabertos, beijando Mu com desejo enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas dele e ele acariciava seu peito. Apartaram o contato em busca de ar, encarando-se com intensidade.

— Pensei que não quisesse mais ficar comigo. — Aiolia apertou mais o corpo dele no seu, acariciando a cintura de Mu.

— Pensei que você achasse que o fato de eu desejar uma pessoa depois de transar com outra me tornava uma pessoa abominável.

— Não é isso, Mu... Eu estava nervoso e...

— E depois tenta transar com o ex-namorado que namora outro. Você é bem melhor do que eu. – Mu continuou.

— Eu não disse isso!

— Não, só me perguntou se _meu namorado _não tinha me comido direito!

— E pelo visto é verdade. Se tivesse sido bom você não ia procurar mais, ia? — Com aquilo, Mu se soltou de Aiolia, andando na direção da porta.

— Idiota, se você não percebeu não vou ser eu quem vai te contar. — Ele abriu a porta do banheiro, avistando Asmita se aproximar quando seu braço foi puxado. Largou a porta, fazendo com que ela quase batesse na cara dele.

— Contar o quê, se eu já sei que você me procurou depois porque o seu ex não foi o suficiente? — Aiolia replicou sarcástico, arregalando os olhos ao notar Asmita empurrar forte a porta e a cara assombrada com que Mu olhava para ele.

— Dá licença, Asmita.

— Shaka.

xxxxx

_FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO!_

_BJOCAS, ATÉ MAIS!_

_NATHALIE CHAN_


End file.
